To New Mutiny
by Tithen Min
Summary: After an attack, Legolas is confused and alone and will need to trust his friends to get him home. Sequel to 'From Ancient Grudge', but can be read alone. *AU*
1. Default Chapter

Title: To New Mutiny 

Author: Tithen Min

Rating: PG-13 (To be safe!)

Disclaimer: Um…these guys aren't mine!! Anyone and anywhere that can be recognised is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien. (Grr…)

-

Author's notes!!::

Hey everyone!! Yes, I'm back again! I'm sure some of you are groaning in frustration, but I'm sure _some_ of you don't mind! *cringe* Right?? Here's the sequel anyway. Sorry it took so long, but I've got exams coming up I had to study for and a severe bout of writers block hit me at chapter seven! I'm not sure if it's any good, but be sure to let me know!! 

This is dedicated to MoroTheWolfGod, who's been after me to get this up, and to Eleclyn Starmaker, DXPrincess, Shandrial and Lefty, for picking me up and dusting me off when *that* review had me doubting myself! Thanks guys!! :)

Also thanks again to KayteUnfading for editing once again and for letting me bounce my ideas and never-ending frustrations off her! Cheers babes!!

****

-

Chapter 1

"What is it?"

"Is it alive?"

"I think it is an Elf!"

"What?!"

"Look!"

Conran gently brushed some hair away from a pointed ear and the men gasped. "I told you it was an Elf!" Conran announced proudly. 

"Quiet, boy!" Narso snapped, "What should we do with it?"

Cedir glanced at him uneasily, "I think we should help it." 

Narso glared at him, "Explain that, Cedir." 

The younger man cringed, "I am sorry, sir, but remember those Elves who helped us when our town was flooded?" 

"How do we know this is one of them?" Rezad asked. 

Narso nodded reluctantly. "We do not know. But Cedir is right; we should help. Maybe their High King or whatever he is will reward us." he chuckled. 

"I would not count on it." Rezad said conspiratorially, "You know there are rumours that he beats his own son?"

That moved even the most cold hearted of the hunters. "Disgrace," Narso muttered as he bent to pick up the Elf's insubstantial weight. "Alright boys! Let's get it to town." 

The band of hunters gathered their belongings and followed Narso to their home, in Lake Town. It was not far and soon they reached the outskirts of the small town. A call went up when the hunters were sighted and the people gathered round to see why the hunters had returned so soon.

Bethaline pushed to the front of the gathering crowd and was dismayed by the sight of her husband carrying a wounded man. "Who fell?" she asked shakily, casting her eyes over the group to try and detect a missing member.

"No one fell," Narso reassured his wife, "It is an Elf. We found it on the borders of the Great Forest. It needs help and none of us know where the Elf city lies."

She nodded and held out her arms. The Elf was passed to her and she rushed to her small house, where her healing supplies were kept. She kindled a fire and lit a lamp over the bed after she laid the Elf down, then she rushed to gather her supply of healing herbs and salves. 

She gathered them quickly and returned to the bed, laying the supplies out within easy reach. As she turned back to the creature on the bed, she got her first good look at its face and gasped in wonder. 

Beneath all the wounds, blood and dirt lay the most beautiful male Elf she had ever seen. She reached out hesitantly and gently traced his features. The sound of the door closing as Narso came in brought her back to herself. "It is a male," she informed her husband quietly. Narso nodded and grunted a response and went to get food. 

As Bethaline's healing efforts brought her further down his body, she gazed in awe at the smooth skin that framed the powerful muscles of his torso and shoulders, and silently wondered at this one's age.

Once all the visible wounds were treated, she began to gently clean off all the blood and dirt that clung to his face and body, revealing soft, golden hair and pale skin that glowed slightly in the low light of the house.

She clothed him, for now, in one of Narso's old shirts. It hung on his lithe frame, but would do as a nightshirt. She then settled in a chair by the bed in case anything should happen. She did not realise she had dozed off until a moan of pain woke her and she turned her attention to her patient.

He was not yet fully conscious, but was obviously feeling the effect of his many wounds and bruises. She sat up and put a hand to his forehead, relieved to find it at normal temperature.

At the touch of her hand, the Elf's grey eyes flew open and he looked around in confusion. He sat up, ready to flee, when she stopped him, gently pushing him back down, knowing he was too weak to fight her. "Take it easy, Elf," she murmured in her most calming voice, "We found you injured and brought you here, but you are still in pain. You cannot leave yet."

The Elf relaxed slightly at her calming tone and stopped struggling. She removed her hands from his shoulders and stroked his hair back from his face. "I am Bethaline, wife to the man who found you. I have been taking care of your wounds." The Elf gave a soft smile, making him look even more beautiful. 

"Thank you, my lady." his voice was hoarse, but musical and she found herself returning the smile. 

"Have you a name, stranger?" she asked. There was a long silence.

"I…I do not know."

-

Um…so whaddya think?? Reviews are appreciated!! Food for thought and all… =) .:Tithen Min:.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: PG-13

-

Note: Sorry this took me so long, folks! Was tinkering around minding my own business when BANG!! Fuse blew and I was sitting in relative darkness and cold for two days with no working electricity!! Anyway enough excuses and on with the fic! Enjoy!! .:Tithen Min:.

Another note!: This chapter jumps around a bit time wise and I'm sorry if it's confusing for anyone!! You all know me by now, I get impatient if I don't get to the point quickly… :) And sorry about the mistake at the end, pointed out kindly by Cheysuli and MoroTheWolfGod, now fixed!!

-

Chapter 2

"Lady Bethaline…I do not know who I am…where I live. I do not know what happened to me!" His melodious voice seemed on the edge of panic. Fear-filled grey eyes focused on Bethaline, and her heart ached for the Elf.

"Calm down, little one," she urged, "You can stay safe with us until your memory returns. That is, if you would like to." 

He smiled gently, "I would be most grateful, my lady." She nodded, smiling to herself at the thought of this intriguing creature staying a little longer.

"I will go and set up a room for you. And you must let me measure you. I am a seamstress, see, and we will need clothes for you…" Her voice trailed off as she bustled into the guest room to prepare a bed. The Elf smiled. She reminded him of someone, but like everything else, he did not know whom. He looked on the bright side— at least he had a place to stay.

"…I was thinking of some names for you. We cannot keep calling you 'Elf' forever, now can we? Do you remember any elvish? I would not like to call you by a human name — it would not be right," Bethaline came rushing back into the room. 

The Elf closed his eyes, concentrating. "I do remember some elvish." he told her. She smiled. 

"You glow in the dark, you know. Maybe all Elves do. I was thinking something like 'light' or…" 

He thought for a moment. "How about 'Tirier'? It means 'bright one'." 

Bethaline clapped her hands in delight. "What a beautiful name! Would you object to being called that?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. It is comforting, the language is the only familiar thing I have…" 

She looked at him sadly, before extending a hand to help him sit up. "We should get you to your bed. You must be exhausted!" He took her hand and sat up, face tightening in pain as broken ribs were jarred and the pounding behind his eyes intensified. Bethaline's face clouded with concern. "Perhaps we should not move you just yet— " 

"Worry not. I will be well in a moment." 

Narso then strolled in, looking at the Elf and marveling at how different he looked when he was clean.

"Narso, this is Tirier. He will be staying with us for a while. Tirier, this is Narso, my husband and head of the hunting party who found you." 

Tirier bowed as much as his ribs would let him. "I am in your debt, sir. I thank you for your kindness. A lesser man would have left me there." 

Narso gave him a rare smile. "No thanks necessary, lad. Just glad you are all right. We would have brought you back to your home, but none of us were sure where your city lies. You must show us one day." Tirier looked away and the man frowned. 

"He has lost his memory." Bethaline explained, "He does not know who he is or where he belongs. That is why I offered to let him stay." 

Narso was about to speak, but Tirier rushed ahead, "I am sorry. If I am an inconvenience to you, I can find somewhere else to stay." 

The man put a hand on his shoulder. "Of course you can stay here. We will have to get you some clothes and find you some work to keep you occupied once you are healed…Would you like that, lad?" 

Tirier nodded enthusiastically, "Yes I would. Thank you again for everything you have done." 

Narso shook his head, "Let's get you to bed then."

* * * * * * * * * *

Once Tirier was healed, he was given a job on Rezad's farm, working with the animals, soon discovering he had a way with them. He was a hard worker. Everyone in the village grew to love him, and the gentle kindness he show to every one.

He was working with Rezad's sons when a solitary Warg attacked their animals. Panic broke out and the men shot at it, missing and only serving to enrage the beast further. As the beast charged at Rezad, Tirier grabbed a bow and shot two arrows off in quick succession. 

The arrows pierced the Warg's heart and throat almost simultaneously and it fell dead to the ground. Rezad and his sons stared in amazement at the corpse before turning their attention to Tirier, who was staring at the bow in his hands. 

"I— I am sorry— I do not know what— " 

"Do not apologise!" cried Rezad; "You saved my life, and I thank you. But we cannot have you working on a farm with an aim like that! I shall get you into the hunting party." Tirier smiled gratefully.

Rezad brought him home that night and told Narso of what happened as well as his idea to make Tirier a part of his hunting troupe. 

Narso nodded. "I will take you down to the archery range tomorrow, lad. If I am pleased with your skill, you can cone with us next week, all right?" 

"Yes, sir!"

Narso sighed, with good humor. "How many times…? Call me Narso, my lad." 

Tirier smiled. "Sorry… Narso."

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Ah that's ok! Happens to me all the time! Hope you are less tired now! Tis good to hear from ya! You like?? I'm glad!! I missed your mores! Hope you liked this one too! =)

MoroTheWolfGod: Ah you'll have to wait and see!! I can't give that away now!! Ooh don't sic your wolves on me please!! I'll be good I promise! You love it already?? Thank you!! :) 

Shandrial: I know. Grr…stupid humans…Oh well!! You liked it?? Good!! Yay!! Okay I'm a little over happy…I'm calm now! Ish… aw you have finals? Poor you! Mine are just puny first year exams…Good luck with them though! :)

Lefty: Yay! You're back too! :) And you're welcome! Your reviews always cheer me up and that quote you sent me really kept me going! Hope you're still enjoying it!

tamara: Hey! Good to see ya again! Yeah sorry it took so long…writers block bites…Anyway hope you're still enjoying it! I know it's a bit slow now but I'll make it better later! =)

Ivory-novelist: *blush!* I don't know what to say!! *blushes again* *slaps face* Stop that!! Where was I? Right!! You really liked it that much! Aw thank you! I hope you like this one as much cos I'm not as sure about this one… Enjoy anyway and I'll have the next one up as soon as I can! :)

DXPrincess: Yeah well you know me and my plot twists…I just can't seem to write a straightforward story!! I hope you like this one enough to defend it! You really lifted my spirit's the last time! :) Hope you enjoyed!!

randomramblings: Good to see you too! And thank you!! Hope you liked this one as well! =)

jambaby1963: Ah you'll see! Don't rush! :) I read your stories and I really liked them but FF.net wouldn't let me post a review for some reason! Quote: 'Site is experiencing overload!' ARGH!! But I'll review soon! Hope you still like this one! :)

Eleclyn Starmaker: You don't have to apologise! I don't mind I understand hectic! Hope you had a good day at school and you're very welcome about the dedication! I'm glad you like it!! Hope you liked this chapter too and more soon!! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: PG-13

-

Note: Name mixup has been rectified!! Sorry everyone!!

-

****

Chapter 3

"I have never seen any being— man or Elf— with such an aim." Narso said in wonder, looking down the row of targets, which each had an arrow dead centre, no matter how far off they were. "Can you hit that one again?" Tirier notched another arrow and released it. It hit the target, splitting the previous arrow down the middle. 

Narso's mouth hung open. "I am impressed, lad. Would you like to come hunting with us next week?" 

Tirier dropped his head and flushed fiercely. "Aye." 

Narso put a hand on his shoulder, "That's my boy. Now let's go and see what Bethaline has for our meal!" 

As they walked back to the house, Tirier bombarded Narso with questions about the hunt until Narso chuckled and good-naturedly told him to stop. They entered the house and Bethaline smiled over her shoulder from the stove. 

"Your men are home, Betha!" Narso announced, "Your little Tirier will be coming with us on the hunt next week. He has the most amazing aim I have ever seen." 

Bethaline smiled proudly, "That is wonderful. But before then, we have to get some food into you, my bright one. Go get washed up." 

Man and Elf rushed out of the room, bickering amongst themselves over whom should get to use the washroom first. 

"But you are an Elf! You never look dirty!" 

"That is only because I always get to the washroom first!"

Bethaline smiled as she set the table. The Elf had brought light into their lives. He had become like a son to both of them, and she was afraid of the day when he would leave. She was jolted out of her musings when Narso wandered back into the room, grumbling to himself. 

"He got there first." He announced. "Can't I just— " 

"No. You have to wash first!" 

Her husband sent her a playful glare before turning and walking back out of the room, grumbling again. Something about women and Elves being too similar for their own good.

She chuckled to herself. Finally, when everyone was clean and presentable, the unusual family sat down to dinner. The meal passed in silence until Betha asked the question she asked every night, as always dreading the answer. "Any memories today, Tiri?"

The Elf lowered his eyes and shook his head. "When I was shooting…I got this feeling like…like I had done it before. Like déjà vu…but I did not remember anything _specific_." 

Narso put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe tomorrow, lad."

Tirier nodded glumly. "Do you mind if I go to bed early tonight? I am quite tired." 

Betha nodded. "Go ahead, sweetheart." she said, and watched him go. 

"You are letting him get to you." Narso's voice once again broke into her thoughts. 

"What?" 

"I told you at the beginning not to get too attached. Eventually he will remember, and he will leave us."

Bethaline got up and began clearing the dirty plates, but her husband took her hand. "I know it is hard. He is like a son to me as well. We just have to be careful." Betha nodded, looking off in the direction of Tirier's room. 

"I know."

-

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Thanks so much for pointing that out! I started off with his name as Lirimaer but I changed it cos it got weird, but obviously I missed a few! I'll be more careful! Lirimaer described him really well, but the idea of modest and humble Elf suggesting it himself just didn't work!! ;)

MoroTheWolfGod: I'm sorry!! Big BIG mess up on my part! Thanks for telling me though! Much appreciated! This one's up early cos I'll be out tonight, so enjoy!! :)

Ivory-novelist: Yeah I love A/L friendship fics as well! They're my favourites!! I've still to read yours, but I will as soon as I'm finished this!! =) I like that word too…flaff! It is such a good word!!!!! Hope ya enjoyed this one too! (PS: *B:L:U:S:H!!* You are way too nice to me!!)

DXPrincess: Poor you I know what that's like! ;) Hope you're still enjoying it and I promise it gets more interesting in the next chapter cos this one was a bit slow…

jambaby1963: You deserve it! They are really good! Isn't he helpful?? I'm sure he has some other surprises too but I guess we have to wait and see!! :) Sorry… Look forward to your other stories too and I'll review your other ones soon too!! 

tamara: Yeah he just looks kinda young…actually it's not him it's…someone else!! Guess who! Hope you're still enjoying it cos I know not much happened in this chappie, but it gets better soon! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Mot mine! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: PG-13

-

-

****

Chapter 4

As Tirier and Narso geared up for the hunt, Narso cleared his throat. Tirier looked up at him. "I made this for you, lad," the man said, handing him a bow, "I thought you should have your own." 

Tirier was speechless, gazing at Narso before reaching out slowly to take the weapon from the man's hands. It was made of dark wood, planed down smoothly and carved with beautiful, intricate designs. 

"Narso…I do not know what to say…it is beautiful. Thank you so much." he hugged the man tightly. Narso returned the embrace, then pulled away to say;

"Come on, lad. We're all ready. Let's go." A group of eight others awaited them outside. "Alright boys," Narso shouted, "it's going to be a long winter. So let's stock up!" 

The hunters cheered and set out into the sparse trees that gradually thickened into the Great Forest, Mirkwood as it is known to Elf kind.

Tirier tried to concentrate on the hunt, but something distracted him. After a while, he suddenly realised the cause. 

The trees were whispering to him…

__

The Prince!

__

He is home!

Prince Greenleaf has returned!

Welcome…

'They must not be talking to me,' he mused, 'for I am no prince.'

"Tiri!" Rezad's shout snapped him from his thoughts, "Bring it down!" 

The hunters watched in fascination as the Elf spun and, without even seeming to pause for aim, shot off an arrow faster than their eyes could follow and scored the first kill of the hunt.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Excuse me?" the man's voice rang out, clear and friendly as Bethaline turned to him. 

"What can I do for you, sir?" 

The dark haired man smiled, warm blue eyes meeting her own. "I was passing through on my way to see a friend and was looking for a place to trade and maybe a bed for the night. Looks like a storm is coming."

Bethaline smiled. "Of course. You can ask my husband about the best places to trade in these parts. He is out on a hunt and will be back later. Myself and my husband have several rooms to spare and frequently take lodgers, if you would like to stay." 

"Oh thank you my lady! I am very grateful."

Betha led the way towards the house. "I am Bethaline. I live here with my husband and…I suppose you could call him a foster son. They are both out hunting, but they should not be too much longer." the dark haired man looked around appreciatively as they entered the house. 

"I am known as Strider, a Ranger of the North. I was travelling close by when the weather forced me here to find shelter. I thank you again for providing it, Bethaline." 

A shout went up outside before Bethaline had a chance to answer, and a smile crossed her face. "Our brave hunters are back. It sounds as though they did well. Care to come and give a hand, Mister Strider?" 

He nodded and they returned outdoors. They watched the band of hunters move through the small town, and Strider caught sight of a familiarly graceful gait amongst the men. He looked to the man, who he was certain was no man, with narrowed eyes, but his face was hidden by a hooded cloak. It could not be… He eyed the familiar creature for a moment before turning to Bethaline.

"If you do not mind my asking, my lady, who is he who so shrouds his face?" 

Betha cast her eyes down sadly. "He shrouds his face so because of his old injury. He is Tirier; the one I called our foster son. We found him on the borders of the great forest. He was badly beaten and still has no memories of his past." 

Strider frowned, his suspicion growing, " 'Tirier'? He is an Elf then?" 

She nodded. "And a beautiful one." she stated proudly as they watched the men hang the carcasses. When they were done, Bethaline waved to her men.

"Narso, Tiri!" she called, "We have a guest." The two detached themselves from the group and made their way over, jesting together; "I should be the first to use the washroom this time!"

"You _should_, but that is only if you beat me there." he paused, "Filthy Human." Strider's stomach lurched at the familiar taunt and even more familiar voice. 

"Self righteous Elf." 

That was a new one…

"Boys please!" Betha scolded, "This is Strider. He will be staying with us for a night or two until the storm blows over. Strider, this is my husband, Narso, and— " 

"I know who this is." Strider cut in quietly, flipping back Tirier's hood before dropping to one knee before the startled Elf.

"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

-

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Yeah I think she probably would… *snigger* It describes him so well… Sorry I was so late! Studying is getting on top of me! The pass mark in my college is 50% instead of 40% like _everywhere_ else so we have to work extra hard to stay on the course!!! ARGH!! Sorry about that! Ignore it!! =)

MoroTheWolfGod: You like?? Glad you're still enjoying and got more up as soon as I got a break in my study schedule, my exams will be over on the 30th so I can post a lot quicker after that! Sorry about the lateness again!! ;) Don't unleash the wolves ok??

Shandrial: That's a _really_ good point actually…why didn't I think of that?? Sometimes you need another person's perspective on your work cos they notice things that aren't obvious to the author… Thanks for pointing that out though!! Yeah, grr…stupid Humans… *sigh* =) Aw I hope your finals are going/went okay and you're recovering nicely!!

DXPrincess: Aw you're making me blush again!! It's not that good… but thanks!! Was this chapter better? It was a bit low on the auld action as well but at least it made things a bit more interesting! ;) You have predictions? Good! Have any come true yet?? You like??

Lefty: Oh that was cruel of me! And you can mention his name now!! Yay! I think that's the right word…but I've got a bit of a brain overload at the moment with my lovely biopsychosocial psychology…Wanna guess what that means?? =) Cos I have _no _idea!!

jambaby1963: I'm not sure how old he is…but he still looks young enough to be only a young human! Were you surprised?? *evil smile* What a cliffy! I crack me up… Still enjoying and not wanting to kill me?? ;)

melissa greenleaf: *blush* Thank you!! Although I'm sure there are better ones… =) Thanks for your lovely review and I love your whole two signature thing! Funky!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!!

Legolasluver: So was your suspicion correct?? :) Nice to hear from you again!! Yay! Did I update soon enough? Hope you enjoyed!!

Kit Cloudkicker: Hi! Aha, see that's what makes it so interesting…so I can't reveal that just yet!! I'm _evil_ aren't I?? Good to see ya back again! =)

kala: Did that answer your question?? ;) Hehehe!!!

tamara: You were close!!! See? Bet your second guess wasn't wrong! Hope the suspense didn't kill you or anything…you still out there?? *tumbleweed blows past* Uh oh… ;)

__

-

__

Is that everyone?? Did I miss anyone? If I did, tell me! I'll fix it!! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: PG-13

-

-

****

Chapter 5

The Elf cried out and clutched his head, stumbling back a few paces as a memory surfaced, bringing blinding pain. "Tiri?!" Betha shrieked. Narso shot forward, placing a steadying arm around Tirier's shoulders before he fell.

Strider started forward to help, but Narso pierced him with a cold glare. "Stay back. I think you have done enough, young man." 

Strider raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and stepped back. "I did nothing only say his name." he said in confusion, "I do not see what caused this." 

Narso was about to speak when the Elf's soft voice interrupted him, "Legolas…my name was Legolas." he paused, "Greenleaf?" Strider nodded. "That explains it…" they all looked at the Elf questioningly. He smiled, "When we were hunting, I heard the trees whisper to Prince Greenleaf. I felt sure they could not have meant me." 

Strider nodded, "You always loved to listen to the trees."

Legolas saw the look on Betha's face and hugged her tightly. "So I have a different name. This changes nothing!" he murmured firmly to her, "I am not going anywhere. Not unless you wish it." 

Strider sighed, "Wait until Elrond hears about this." he muttered to himself as they began heading back towards the house. 

Legolas kept an arm around Betha's shoulders, murmuring to her as Narso walked beside them, eyes darting suspiciously between Human and Elf. "Go wash up, both of you." Betha said, shooing the two hunters out of the room. When they were out of earshot, she turned to Strider.

"How do you know Tiri— Legolas?" she asked uncertainly, eyeing him carefully from across the table. 

Strider smiled, "I have known Legolas for a long time. I was brought up among the Elves of Rivendell and I met him when he was brought to my father's house to be healed, long ago. He means much to me, as I see he does to you." 

She nodded sadly. "He is the friend you were travelling to see, is he not?" she asked him.

"Aye. I had not seen him for quite a while and wished to see he was alright. I was not expecting to find him anywhere but his father's palace." 

A pained look crossed Betha's face. "I would have you stay here then, help him remember his lost past. That is, if you would." 

Strider could see how afraid Bethaline was of losing Legolas and his heart went out to her. "Lady Bethaline, if you do not mind me saying, I do not think you will lose Legolas. Even if he goes back to his father, I have the feeling he will be back often. His mother died when he was but an Elfling. You are the closest he has had to a mother in many centuries and I can see the love he carries for you." he put a hand on her arm, "I am not here to separate you."

Narso and Legolas came back into the room and Bethaline got up to make the meal, leaving the three men together at the table. Legolas stared intently at Strider. There was something familiar about this Human — he had definitely known him before. He wished he could remember. Strider noticed his expression. "Are you well, Legolas?"

The Elf blinked, startled at the familiarity with which the man addressed him. "I am well. How long has it been since we have seen each other, Strider?" 

The man's brow furrowed at the unexpected question. "It must be…almost two years now, my friend. You left Rivendell after a disagreement with my brothers and I have not seen you since." 

The Elf nodded slowly. "I see. I have not many memories of my life before I came here, forgive me." 

"There is nothing to forgive, my friend. It is through no fault of yours." Strider eyed the scar that ran the length of the left side of Legolas' face, the only remaining evidence of the brutal attack that had stolen the prince's memory.

Betha laid plates on the table in front of them, bringing Strider back to himself. She dished out a generous meal to all, and they ate in silence. There was no need for Betha's usual question tonight. She already knew the answer. 

After the meal, they all retired to their rooms. It had grown dark while they were talking and the meal had been later than usual. Strider knocked on the door to Legolas' room, poking his head around as the Elf called him in.

"Hello, Strider." Legolas smiled at him. 

The man hesitated, then asked; "Can we talk?" Legolas looked confused, but nodded. "I…Bethaline has asked me to stay here and help you regain your memory." Strider said hesitantly, "And since I was coming to visit you anyway, there is nowhere else I have to be for a while. Would you object?"

Legolas shook his head. "I am happy here, but I have long desired to remember my old life. If you would aid me, I would be very grateful." 

Strider thought for a moment, "Is there anything you remember?" at Legolas negative response, Strider picked some small things to tell him that would not make him remember too much too soon.

"Your name is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, son of King Thranduil. You and your father were not on good terms for a long time, but you recently sorted out your differences. You are my friend and friend to my brothers, Elladan and Elrohir— " 

"Twins?" Legolas broke in as the fact surfaced in his own mind. 

Strider laughed, "Aye."

"Are they the ones I had a disagreement with?" he asked softly, recalling Strider's earlier words. 

"Aye. I am not sure what it was about, but you have not returned to my home since. I was worried about you." 

Legolas frowned, "Worried? Why?" 

The man gave a snort of humourless laughter, "That is one thing I am glad you do not remember. I will tell you soon, but not now. Get some sleep. I will see you in the morning."

He felt Legolas' eyes on his back as he retreated out the door, but left the Elf to his privacy, hoping he would remember something. Anything, he added mentally, but his father's wrath.

-

There. Nice non cliffhanger ending!! ;)

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Wow!! That was a really long review! And you edited the typo that I never noticed… :) Hmm…I haven't decided where Thranduil is at the moment, but you'll know when I do!! That's a really good point, he is a bit dangerous looking isn't he?? *gulp* Wouldn't wanna meet him in a dark alley… ;) Enjoy?

MoroTheWolfGod: Yay! I'm glad you're still enjoying it and haven't got sick of me yet! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!! ;)

Shandrial: Ooh I just read chapter 18...OMG!! I don't know whether to kill you or hug you!! Hmm… *HUGGGGGG* My story is _incredibly_ boring compared to yours, I'm surprised you're still here! If I could write like you, I'd just sit there reading my own fics all day!! I thought the part with the trees was kinda cute…I have to link in with the last story somehow cos this one isn't really like it at the moment at all! Oh well… :)

Ivory Novelist: Yay!! You liked?? The fluff is so much fun to write isn't it?? I just love fluffy stories!! I'm really glad you're still enjoying it!! Thanks for your emails too, my account is being stubborn at the moment so if you didn't get any back, it's cos bloody Hotmail is the spawn of satan!!! =) I scare me sometimes… Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! 

DXPrincess: That was actually Legolas and Narso… Could've been Aragorn… Dunno whatever way you wanna take it!! ;) Aw you're intrigued?? I love that word, it's so descriptive… I'm glad you still like it, but it doesn't really seem like the first one…oh well, that's where details like the whispering of the trees comes in handy!! No accurate predictions yet?? Oh well, maybe after this one…? =)

Lefty: Ah but cheesy is cool! I should make that a chapter title or something…Strider to the rescue! I like it!! It did indeed make sense!! But I'm incoherent now as well so that's probably why! ;) You still enjoying?? :)

Eleclyn Starmaker: Don't worry about it honestly!! At least with a few, I know you're still there!! Hope the show went well and finals go well too, cos mine are coming up next week! Eep!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and good luck with the studies! ;)

KayteUnfading: Of _course_ I don't hate you! How could I?? Sorry for leaving you there _again_ that was totally uncalled for!! And you don't have to review cos I know you like it!! ;) Thanks again for all your help!! Luv ya!!!! :)

Kit Cloudkicker: I do don't I?? Shoot! I keep doing that I just forget these things!! I'll work it in at some point…Hope you liked this one as well!! =)

Legolasluver: Yay!! You were right!! I don't know any newspapers…but we can say it here!! ;) Hope you liked this one as well and maybe you can guess some more about the future chapters!! =)

tamara: You guessed right?? Yay!! Hehehe! What did you think of the reaction?? Maybe it was a bit small…oh well!! I'm glad you still like it and that you're still here! :)

Alklachion: Hi!! You read 27 chapters from the first one and 4 from this one in one sitting?? My writing is addictive?? Wow!!! Thanks!! I don't think I sold my soul…maybe I did…I might've been high on sugar myself and forgotten about it… Hope you liked this chapter too!! Got it out as soon as I possibly could and you can blame my evil course co-ordinators for my lateness… stupid exams!! =)

staran: I liked that bit too! ;) I'm glad it was as funny as I meant it to be!! Aw you're making me blush… I'm so glad you're enjoying it and I hope you like this chapter as well!! =)

Sirith: Soon enough?? Sorry for the lateness!! I'm swamped right now!! Strider is great, but he needs a good bath…maybe he should come to Ireland and get rained on, cos it's been raining here for about two weeks!! Hope you enjoyed! =)

jambaby1963: It _was_ a bit of a coincidence, wasn't it?? ;) Wow! Lots of questions!! Did this chapter answer some of them or just confuse you more!! I'm sorry if it did!! Hope you liked it!! :)

Amelie: Awesome?? Aw!! *blush* Thank you!! Here's some more!! Hope you liked it too!! :)

-

Did I miss anyone?? See yous next post!! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: PG-13

-

-

****

Chapter 6

Strider awoke several hours later. He sat up, seeing it still dark outside and wondered what had roused him. Suddenly, he realised he could hear soft singing, a song he had heard sometimes while travelling with Legolas. He looked out the window by his bed and saw the faintly glowing Elf sitting in a tree not far off. 

Strider sat up and put on his breeches and shirt. He was worried, as the song his friend sang was one he only sang to comfort himself during dark times, or to distract himself when he needed it.

The Human walked quietly outside, but his presence was noticed immediately and the song stopped abruptly. "Legolas? It is I, Strider." 

The Elf jumped from the tree branch and landed lightly on the ground. "Strider." He greeted him, "I did not realise anyone was still awake." 

Strider stepped towards the Elf; "I was worried about you." At Legolas confused expression, he continued, "You only ever sang that song when you despaired. Am I the cause of your unrest?" 

Legolas shook his head, putting a hesitant hand on the man's shoulder, "Nay, you were not the cause. I am simply frustrated that I cannot remember my past when it stands right here in front of me."

Strider reached out and gently traced the scar that marred the otherwise flawless face. "What happened to you, Legolas?" 

Legolas flinched slightly at the touch, but allowed it. "I do not know. It would seem that memory too has been taken from me." the undertone of frustration in the prince's voice was unmistakable.

"You must give it time, mellon ní n. Just because I am here does not mean everything will come at once. Let it come at it's own pace," he said, studying Legolas' strained face, "You should get some sleep, Legolas." 

The Elf nodded. "You are right, as usual. Goodnight, Estel."

Strider watched Legolas' retreating back. As the archer disappeared back into the house once more, a thought dawned on the Ranger and his mouth fell open. _"You are right, as usual. Goodnight, Estel."_

__

He called me Estel…

He hurried after Legolas, catching up to him before he entered his room and catching him by the arm. Legolas turned curious eyes on him and Strider laughed, "Legolas…you called me Estel." 

Legolas' eyes widened. "I thought I remembered that as one of your many names. Was I wrong?"

Strider shook his head, "Nay, you were correct, I was just a little surprised you remembered. I do not often use that name anymore." 

The Elf ducked his head and flushed slightly, "Forgive me, but…you _are_ my hope, Estel." 

"Legolas…do not expect too much so soon. I do not yet know how much I can help you."

Legolas seemed to consider this before smiling, "You are right. I must take this slowly. I do not yet wish to leave this place. I…care deeply for them. They are my family now." 

Strider smiled, "This is your third family, Legolas! If you take another, there will not be enough of you to go around!" 

Legolas' totally perplexed expression only caused the Ranger to laugh harder. "My foster family also consider you a part of their family, as does your father, and now Narso and Bethaline…" 

Understanding dawned. "I see." he yawned, "I would sleep, Strider. We shall speak again tomorrow." 

The man nodded, "Goodnight, Legolas." "Goodnight."

* * * * * * * * * * 

Strider went in to check on Legolas when he did not emerge for breakfast the following morning. He knocked on the door. "Legolas? Are you awake?" No response came, so he quietly opened the door and took a step inside, closing it behind him. "Legolas, are you— " he stopped dead.

As he turned around, he caught sight of the Elf on the bed, curled up fetal, trembling. "Legolas? What is wrong, my friend?" he asked softly, moving closer to the bed. 

Legolas looked up at him, his face a mixture of fear and confusion. "Strider, I cannot go back there." 

"Go where?" Strider demanded, "What has happened?" he crouched by the bed and looked into Legolas' grey eyes.

"My father…I had a dream. He— " the man's jaw clenched, "Did he do this to you?" Strider motioned to the scar on the Elf's face. 

"No!" Legolas blurted, "At least, I do not think so…" he clutched his head again as pain overwhelmed his senses, "I cannot remember!"

-

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Nope!! Not yet anyway… ssh!! Oh that was evil! :) Hehehehehe!! I haven't decided some of the parts of this story yet, so even I have to wait and see and I hate doing that!! Grr… stupid muse… ;)

MoroTheWolfGod: I am a horrible person!! An orc, if you will… I'm sorry this took so long! I tried to hurry, but these goblins won't let me!! (goblins otherwise known as those who set exams…I'm _not_ crazy! Everyone else is crazy, I'm the only sane one!!) Anyway sorry again and enjoy! ;)

Ivory Novelist: Ooh I read it!! Another brilliant chapter, Marie!! You kick ass!! (I know that's a very un-irish thing to say, but oh well!! Yes evil Hotmail!! They will pay… *evil glare* Anyways was there enough fluff in this chapter for ya?? :) Hope so! ;)

Kit Cloudkicker: Aha see that's the suspense part! I can't reveal that yet! I know I'm evil… Sorry!! In the meantime enjoy!! ;)

wispykitty: Have you read From Ancient Grudge? That's where most of the abuse part is!! ;) I agree an abused Lego is a good Lego!! I like that!! Aw thanks for the compliments and I hope I got this up quick enuf for you!! ;)

Shandrial: Aw I won't kill you I promise! Grimnosh was cool, but as long as you don't kill Legolas or Aragorn…*narrows eyes* You're not planning to spring that on us are you?? He didn't come to visit Aragorn, but remember the twins told him not to come back!! ;) Bad twins!! I'd hit them, but you're doing such a good job of torturing them already, I'll leave it to the experts! =)

Lefty: Ah there you go with your correct guessing again! I'm beginning to think you can read my mind… :) Creepy… Ooh I did like the whole chapter title thing! If I'm ever non-lazy enough to actually name my chapters that'll be the name of that one!!

DXPrincess: Hmm…reviewing when you should be working eh? Guess I'm worse I'm updating when I should be studying!!! Oh well… ;) Aw you're so nice to me! Your review's always make me blush! If you're not careful I'll get a whopping huge ego!! Hope ya enjoyed! =)

tamara: I did indeed! Well spotted, have a cookie!! ;) Really glad you're still enjoying it! Sorry this took so long! I'm such a horrible person!!! :(

Legolasluver: Yup, you were right! You get a cookie too! Well done! Hope you liked this one too even though it was horribly late!! =)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: PG-13

-

Sorry for not updating for so long folks! Have a heavy duty psychology exam tomorrow and every time I got a chance to update the last few days guess what? 'site is experiencing overload…' ARGH!! Anyway on with the tale! Enjoy!! .:Tithen Min:.

-

****

Chapter 7

Strider rubbed Legolas' trembling back soothingly, "Ssh, Legolas… Gwiil mellon ní n. Do not strain yourself, it will only hurt more!" [Peace my friend] 

Legolas took a few deep breaths and visibly calmed himself. "Forgive me, my friend. I did not mean to alarm you." 

"It is alright, Legolas. You are well?" 

Legolas nodded slowly. "Aye, I am well."

The door burst open and Narso and Betha came in, clearly having heard Legolas' cry of pain. Narso roughly shoved Strider back away from the bed and sat down at the Elf's side, taking over the Ranger's task of rubbing Legolas' back. 

Strider stayed back, acknowledging Narso's place as leader of the household and not interfering. 

"Are you alright?" Narso asked the archer, "Did he hurt you?" Legolas did not answer, instead curling into a ball as pain assaulted him once more.

"That's it!" Narso cried, starting towards Strider with a dangerous look in his eyes, "I do not know what you did to him, but— " 

"Stop! Please!" Both men turned at the sound of Legolas' voice. "He did not, harm me. It was my own mind that hurt me." He shook his head as if trying to shake off the last of the pain.

The Elf raised pained grey eyes to the eyes of his foster parents, "Could you leave us for a while? I need to speak with him," the couple reluctantly agreed, casting one more guarded look at man and Elf before leaving them alone. 

Strider immediately turned to his friend, "Are you alright? What— " 

"Gwiil, Aragorn. I am fine." Legolas spoke softly. The man was about to ask him what he had remembered when it dawned on him that the Elf had called him by his true name. 

"Legolas…you remember me? Our friendship?" 

Legolas nodded, "Much of it. We have been friends for many years…I am truly sorry to have forgotten you." 

Legolas looked so upset that Aragorn almost laughed, "Legolas, it was not your fault! I do not fault you for it." 

Legolas nodded slowly. "I…Aragorn, what happened with my father? You told me we had resolved our differences, yet you were so quick to blame him for my attack…" 

Aragorn sighed in resignation, "Legolas it is a very long story. He mistreated you for many years. You stayed a while with my family in Imladris, but your father convinced you he had changed and brought you home, only to have the same thing happen and the next time you came to my home you were almost dead by his hands. I feared he had turned on you again."

Legolas dropped his gaze and turned away from the Ranger as a tear slid down his face, "That is what I am most afraid of…Aragorn, please do not make me go back there." 

Aragorn gently reached out and turned the Elf's face back towards him. "Legolas, you do not have to do anything you do not wish to. That may not be what happened at all." Aragorn did not believe it, but he hoped Legolas would.

"I hope you are right, my friend." Legolas said softly. 

"Legolas, we can stay here until you remember everything if that is what you wish. I am here to help you do that and I will see you through this." 

Legolas sighed and buried his face in his hands, "I do not know what I want, Aragorn. I am lost." 

Aragorn had never seen his lifelong friend look so hopeless and defeated and he looked on sadly as the prince turned away from him once more, sitting on the bed and drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his head on his knees. "I do not feel like Legolas," Legolas spoke, his voice muffled by his current position, "but neither am I Tirier…I am nobody. And I am wasting your time."

Aragorn once more approached the Elf and spoke forcefully, causing his friend to look at him in surprise, "Legolas! Never say that! You are not a burden on anyone and you are not wasting my time, do you hear me? This will take as long as it may and I will be glad of every second I spend on it!" He thought for a moment before an idea came to him. 

"I must leave for a few days, to find someone. I must travel to the Lonely Mountain. Will you accompany me?" 

The prince thought for a moment before agreeing. "Alright, Aragorn. I trust you. I will follow you."

-

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: I can't decide either…hmm…Makes for more angst though so I'm guessing it's a good thing!! *snigger* :) I totally agree! Poor, poor little Elf prince! Oh BTW did I see your name on that fic 'Broken'?? It's really good!! ;)

MoroTheWolfGod: Don't kill me!! I have a day off between exams and I'm posting it during a half hour when I should be studying psychology!! I'm so sorry! Hope ya liked it though!! ;)

Shandrial: You finished it!!!!! I still can't believe it! That's not on now let's have the sequel!! ;) They told him in the last chapter…was it the last chapter?? I forget either the last or second last they told him that if the only time they saw him was when he was injured they didn't want to see him at all and they told him not to return… **Deep breath** I think I should've put some punctuation in there… =) *points finger* Don't forget the sequel now… I'll bring Grimnosh back to life and send him to you in an envelope cos I couldn't bring him back his original size and he ended up reincarnated as a gnat… All this psych studying is going to my head so please excuse the strangeness!! 

Lefty: I get those momentstoo…especially while studying psychology for evil exam tomorrow! Reading on does tend to answer a few questions doesn't it? That's something I always forget to do…well I thought that the bad had to have some good in there too, hence this chapter!! I like it when they're all friendly again! Bet you'll never guess who they're going to see! ;)

Ivory Novelist: Mass flaff eh? That is a very promising idea!! Thanks! Stupid plot bunnies have gone into hibernation for the cold, wet summer so I'm having problems with the story! But then I read your story and it cheers me up!! Great work on it as usual BTW! ;)

DXPrincess: Ah now _that_…is for me to know…actually I haven't decided that little part yet…I'm having a bit of writer's block thanks to stressful finals and stubborn plot bunnies… Aw I'm really glad you're still enjoying this! :) I'm surprised you haven't got thrown off the bandwagon with my constant twists and turns!! Hehehe!! ;)

bant: You're back!! Yay! No more Mountain Dew huh? Bummer! These parents… *sigh* I'm glad you like it so far! Sorry I took so long for this chapter but hope you enjoyed it too! =)

wispykitty: Oh I'm sorry this took so long! I usually update quickly but things got on top of me! ;) Hope you weren't freaked out by the first story cos a lot of people were! Took me _ages_ to write! Always fun though with lots of Elf angst and the like… Hope you're still enjoying this one at least!! =)

tamara: Ah well now he knows…*sigh* I hate doing that to him! Poor little Elf prince! You're still enjoying? Good I'm glad! Sorry this took so long I'm terrible!! Enjoy!! =)

Alklachion: Sorry they're so short I tend to do that a lot!! Have to try harder in future! Aw I'm glad you like them!! *blush* :) Hope you enjoyed!!

Kit Cloudkicker: Very true! My story isn't phone-bookish is it?? *gulp* There isn't much suspense in this one I admit, but I'm working on it! Hope you like!! ;)

Legolasluver: Hmm…maybe he did… it can be whatever kind of cookie you like!! I love cookies! Yum… anyway back to the story! Aw yeah poor Elf! I'm really mean to him aren't I? I should send him to deliver your cookies and you can make him better! =)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: PG-13

=

Note: Hey again folks!! I'm going away tomorrow to England for a couple of weeks so I won't be able to post for a while…If I can find a decent computer over there I'll get something up for yous ok?? Sorry!! I'll post these two now and I hope that keeps you going till I get back! Hugs to all, .:Tithen Min:. :)

=

****

Chapter 8

"What?! You cannot be serious, lad! Do you wish for us just to let you go with this man?"

Legolas looked up at Narso with the look he knew the man could not resist, "Please? I need to do this, and you do wish the best for me, do you not? I will not be gone long, I promise you."

Narso frowned, "I do not like this." He looked straight at Aragorn, "I do not trust you— "

"Narso, he is my friend! I have known him for many years and on more than one occasion has he saved me from harm. I trust him with my life." Legolas cut in, unwilling to let Aragorn be thought of as anything other than what he was.

Betha stood back, tears in her eyes. "I do not like this either, Legolas." she said softly, "But if you feel that you must do this, we will not stop you. It is for your sake." 

Narso's eyes widened, "But— " 

"We will _not_ stop you," she said firmly, casting a dark look at her husband. The man fell silent and Betha offered the Elf a wavering smile. Legolas strode forward and took her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"I promise I will not be gone long." He pulled away and touched her cheek softly, "I will return soon," he paused, "Mother." 

Betha lowered her eyes and the tears spilled over as Narso pulled her into his arms. "Come back safe, lad." He said, casting another distrustful look at the Ranger, "You had better not hurt him, or I'll— " 

Legolas looked sternly at him and he quieted. "Goodbye," he said softly to them both, hugging first Narso, then Betha, "I will return as soon as I am able."

* * * * * * * * * *

The journey to the Lonely Mountain had been uneventful, leaving the two travellers relieved to reach their destination, but the last leg was turning out to be more difficult than expected.

"Who are you and why do you wish to enter here, Human?" Aragorn sighed. This was the third Dwarf they had spoken to and the third Dwarf to ask this question and they were no closer to their goal. 

They stood in a guardroom at the entrance to the cave dwelling of the Dwarves, where they had been taken after they had been outnumbered in the woods and forced to disarm. 

Aragorn was free, but Legolas, being an Elf, was tightly bound and looked increasingly nervous.

"I wish to see Gimli, son of Gloí n on an urgent matter. I am Aragorn, a good friend of his." 

The Dwarf glared suspiciously at the man, "Why do you travel with an Elf?" 

Aragorn bit back a sarcastic retort, "He is also a friend of mine and no threat to you." he said calmly. 

There was a commotion at the door and a short, familiar figure stormed in. Gimli took one look at the Dwarf interrogating Aragorn and growled. "Leave us!" He bellowed, causing the Dwarf to start. All the Dwarves left the room, leaving the three friends alone and Gimli's gaze finally fell on the Elf, bound and left in a corner.

"Legolas!" He cried, half in frustration at his bonds, half in relief to see his friend well after all this time. He shot forward to help his friend when Legolas flinched and drew further into the corner. He immediately stopped his advance and turned a questioning gaze on Aragorn. 

"He has lost his memory." the man explained simply, "I brought him here so that you may help me help him."

"Lost his…" Gimli's sharp eyes found the scar on the Elf's face and his eyes narrowed. "Who hurt him?" He growled angrily as Aragorn retrieved his dagger and severed Legolas' bonds, 

"He remembers nothing of the attack. The people of Lake Town took him in nearly a year ago after finding him badly beaten on the borders of Mirkwood. He has been living there ever since. I had been worried and on my way to see him and found him there when I stopped for shelter during the storm."

Gimli's eyes widened. "It better not have been who I think it was." He snapped. 

"Peace, Gimli." Aragorn admonished before turning to Legolas. "This is Gimli, son of Gloí n and a close friend of yours. Do you remember him?" 

Legolas turned wide grey eyes on the shorter being, "A Dwarf?" 

Gimli scowled, "Aye, oh prince of Mirkwood. I am a Dwarf. It is good to see you on your legs, my friend."

Legolas smiled, feeling the same familiarity he had felt with Aragorn at the beginning, "I feel I do know you. Forgive me, Gimli." 

The Dwarf chuckled, "Just do not do it again, Crazy Elf." Gimli jumped when Legolas suddenly grunted in pain and put a hand to his head. "Legolas?!" He cried, moving to the Elf's side.

Aragorn touched his shoulder gently, "He is remembering something. He will be well in a moment." 

Gimli watched in fascination as the fit left as quickly as it had begun, and Legolas sat up, a flash of recognition in the depths of his cobalt eyes, "I will do my best to remember you in future, Stupid Dwarf." he smiled. 

Gimli stared in amazement at the Elf before bursting into deep laughter, "That is more like the Elf I know!" Aragorn smiled and silently agreed. Legolas was slowly returning to them.

=

=

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Ah ha you figured me out!! Well I suppose it was obvious enough really… Oh well!! :) Hope the writing of Broken is going well cos I'm dying to see more… Glad you're enjoying it and hope this one was good too!!

MoroTheWolfGod: Mmmm…extra hard lembas weapon type thing!! Good stuff I must say, both for eating and clubbing people with… *gives Elf cookie* they're good too!! ;)

Shandrial: Ooh happy dance! I like it!! And you also guessed my destination…I'm just _that_ obvious aren't I? *sigh* Yeah you see a gnat was the most decent thing I could reincarnate him as…could've left him as a dung beetle or a toilet brush…You have XP as well?? It hates me as well, I think it's like a programme thing or something!! You did psych too? So you know my pain! But it's over and I'm free to do nothing but write for four months!! Get ready for some freaky stuff!! ;)

Lefty: Ooh I'm sorry for making you worry!! Yeah it was kinda a combination of a lot of things but ah well!! I had to give him a good memory after making him remember his father, that was downright cruel of me!! ;) I think the exam went okay thank you and I hope I got this up quick enough for you!! =)

DXPrincess: Yeah my plot bunnies started running wild too, that's where Strike of the Serpent came from!! Silly bunnies…finals went ok thanks for asking! :) I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope this one is on a good ish scale as well!! *blush* applause? Thank you!! =)

Ivory Novelist: Aw I'm glad you liked it!! Fluff is always so much fun to write! Ooh I'm looking forward to your dark, dramatic and suddenly flaffy fic!! Plot bunnies are fun, but they're little buggers if you try to catch them…_they_ choose _you_!!! ;)

Legolasluver: I know I feel sorry for him too…but the hurt just keeps coming!! Have to give him a nice hot water bottle and a big bed and let him rest a while…but not until I'm finished with him! ;) Yup they went to see Gimli and here's a big batch of sugar cookies for you cos you guessed right! Yay!!! :) Enjoy!

bant: Did you _see_ what FF.net did this time?! Went on overload when you tried to post a review and then put it up no less than 25 times! My head is spinning…8 litres in 17 minutes eh? Fair play to ya! I know the way, FF.net is driving me up the wall…hope it's fixed soon, otherwise there'll be war… =) And thank you for Aragorn's cookie! I'll make sure he gets it! Hehehe! ;)

Kelly L.K.: I'm so glad you're enjoying it!! I'm still not sure about it myself but maybe it'll grow on me… ;) Ooh I like father's love by the way, I'll have to post you a nice review!! Hope you liked! :)

Alklachion: Holiday, huh? I'm just going on mine! Hope you had a great time! You could always post your stories on FF press…I'd read them!! =) Thanks for the luck and I'm finished now!! Four months of freedom!! YAY!!! Hope ya like! :)

Kit Cloudkicker: Ah that's good. I know it's not as good as the other one, but I'm working on it! It'll get better!! Hope you're still enjoying! :)

Red Demon: I have to agree with you on that one I preferred From Ancient Grudge myself this one isn't as…I dunno!! Something!! I'll keep writing as long as you want me to! Plus it also gives _me_ something to do during class…when I'm supposed to be listening to the lecturer waffle about anatomic structure and water molecules!! That's where I get my best ideas! ;)

Conn JS: Aw I liked that bit too! Hmm…how old…probably about late twenties, early thirties or so…not old but not young any more kinda idea! Does that help? ;) Hope this chapter was ok with the whole Gimli thing! Hope you like!! =)

wispykitty: Aw I'm glad to hear it!! And I'm looking forward to seeing what you have planned for ikkle Legolas, cos that was a decidedly evil smile… Aw you adore it?? *blush* That's so sweet thank you! You're too nice to me! Hope you enjoyed! =)

tamara: Yeah I love to see him remember…but you know me with my long stories, a bit at a time!! ;) Indeed they are going to see Gimli, well guessed, have a cookie! (a Legolas shaped one) Sorry about the short chapters, I hope this one was a bit longer! Enjoy!! ;)

Delph: Aw I'm happy you took some time out to write a review it's much appreciated!! Studying sux doesn't it?? Hope yours is going well and you're not getting all mushy brained like I am!! @_@ And don't apologise, I don't mind not getting a review for every chapter, an occasional one is just as nice!! And I really hope you enjoy the rest of the story if I don't see ya! :)

Katronette: That's ok!! I think that is a really good line isn't it?? I think I'll leave it at the two phrases cos otherwise Shakespeare will rise from his grave and kick me for stealing his lines… ;) Hope your brother isn't giving you a hard time and that you have a chance to enjoy the fic! =)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: PG-13

=

=

****

Chapter 9

Gimli led them through the caves of the Lonely Mountain, gushing about the work that was in progress in one place, or the new extension of an old cave. Aragorn tried to look interested, but he was quickly losing the battle. 

He glanced over at Legolas and nearly laughed out loud. The Elf was regarding the Dwarf with a mixture of bemused curiosity and barely contained frustration. He was no longer used to this bizarre creature and it showed clearly. 

Aragorn's smile faded, as the thought came to him that Legolas might never truly remember everything and the merry Elf that they both knew and treasured would be lost. 

Legolas caught his serious expression and quirked an eyebrow in silent question. Aragorn simply shook his head. If he told his worries to Legolas, the Elf would most likely lose what faith he had in ever regaining his memory. The Elf looked suspicious, but shrugged, going back to trying not to listen to Gimli, lest he fall asleep on is feet.

The Dwarf finally led them to his chambers and they sat down as Gimli poured them drinks. They sat gratefully, sinking into the chairs. The walk through the mines had seemed endless. Legolas watched Gimli, seeing familiarity in a few of the little things that the small being did, and smiled to himself. Maybe this had been a good idea after all.

Gimli handed them their drinks and took his own before turning back to them. "So you have no idea who did this to you, Elf?" 

Legolas shook his head; "I have few memories of anything that happened before I was brought to Lake Town." 

The Dwarf sighed, "Have you tried going back to where you were found?" 

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other, disbelieving that neither of them had thought of it before. Gimli picked up on their silence and raised an eyebrow at the expressions on their faces. "You have not tried that?" 

They shook their heads. Aragorn smiled, "An excellent idea, Master Dwarf. We shall leave tomorrow morning." Legolas nodded reluctantly.

* * * * * * * * * *

The next morning, the three friends set out for Mirkwood once again, with Gimli riding with Legolas as usual. 

As night fell, they paused to make camp, reluctant to travel after dark. While Gimli and Aragorn gathered firewood and hunted for their meal, Legolas stood at the edge of the light from the fire, gazing out over the dark landscape around them, a troubled look in his cobalt eyes. 

Aragorn kept a close eye on the Elf as they set up the rabbits to cook over the fire, but said nothing, not wanting to disturb his thoughts. When the meal was ready, however, he decided to rouse him. 

"Legolas?" he called. The Elf did not move, nor give any indication that he had heard Aragorn at all. The Ranger sighed, getting to his feet and moving over to Legolas' side. He put a hand on Legolas' shoulder, "Legolas? It is time to eat, my friend." Legolas blinked, turning his gaze on the man beside him.

"Something is not right, Aragorn." he said softly, "We should not stay here." 

Aragorn looked at him in confusion, "What are you talking about, Legolas? If orcs approached the horses would have noticed long ago, even if you yourself had not!"

Legolas shook his head restlessly, his blond hair whipping around his face, "It is not orcs, it is…something else." He frowned at his own inability to express his concerns, "I cannot explain it! A shadow haunts my mind. We should leave, now." 

Aragorn glanced uneasily at the dark terrain that surrounded their campsite, then shook his head slowly.

"You are tired, Legolas. You need to rest, and so do we. I see no threat here, we can rest a while." 

Legolas looked at him disbelievingly before a flame of anger kindled in his eyes as his rare temper flared. "You think that just because I have lost my memories that I do not know danger when I sense it? Is that what you are saying, that I have lost my mind as well as my past?!"

Aragorn's mouth hung open, unused to such a display of raw emotion from his normally reserved and laid back friend. "That is not what I meant at all, Legolas! I was merely saying— " 

"That the dread I feel now is nothing but hunger pains? Fatigue maybe?" the Elf snapped, "You may not feel what I do, but I am going to make sure." Legolas turned on his heel, collecting his bow and quiver before storming out of the camp.

Gimli saw him leave and turned an accusing gaze on Aragorn. "What did you say to him?! Blasted Humans…" the Dwarf grabbed his axe from the ground beside him and stood up to follow Legolas, closely shadowed by Aragorn.

They stepped outside the ring of light cast by their campfire and could just make out the Elf through the gloom of the growing twilight. Suddenly, Legolas gave a startled shout as a group of Wild Men jumped from the scattered bushes and surrounded the Elf.

Legolas unsheathed his knives, looking from one to the other, trying to determine who was going to make the first move. Aragorn and Gimli kept to outside of the circle of men, hoping to keep the element of surprise with them.

All three tensed, waiting.

=

=


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: PG-13

-

Note:: Hey look! I'm back again! :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed while I was away!! It's always lovely to come back to a mailbox full of reviews… I love it!! Just to warn you that from chapter 12 onwards this is a work in progress so if I'm a little slow with the updates, forgive me!! I have the last two chapters written but I have no idea how to get there yet! I'll work on it I promise!! Anyway enough of that and on with the story… ;) .:Tithen Min:.

-

****

Chapter 10

With a cry, the wild men leapt at the Elf trapped within their circle, hoping to overcome him by sheer numbers. 

Legolas raised the long knives he had had one of the smiths in Laketown craft for him, striking out at the one closest to him and hitting him in the side of the head with the hilt of one of the knives and knocking him unconscious.

Aragorn and Gimli jumped into the thick of the action, taking several of the men by surprise and taking them down quickly. However, there were still a large number of them left. 

Aragorn and Gimli fought back to back, trying to edge their way to Legolas, who was grossly outnumbered, but holding his own.

Gimli gave a startled shout as one of the men hit him over the head with the hilt of their weapon, only hitting his metal helm, but sending reverberations ringing through his head and sending him stumbling. 

Legolas heard his cry and saw the wild man advancing on the small being while he was distracted. He also saw that Aragorn was otherwise occupied trying to avoid being hewn in two.

He sheathed one of his knives, taking the other between his teeth and tensed, springing into the air over the man he had been fighting and landing on top of the one who threatened Gimli's life. As Legolas stepped away, the man rose, glaring at the Elf.

Legolas unsheathed his other knife and stood ready to defend himself and Gimli, who was still slightly disoriented, but recovering fast. 

The man lunged forward, using his crude blade to slash at the Elf's midsection. Legolas danced back, avoiding the swing and swinging out with his own knife, cutting a shallow groove across the man's chest, causing him to back off slightly. Legolas took advantage of this and brought the man down, knocking him out cold. 

Aragorn stepped up beside them and they looked around. They were still surrounded by at least a dozen of the wild men and they showed no intention of giving up. They stepped backwards until the three of them were guarding each other's backs, then raised their weapons again. The men growled at their refusal to surrender and attacked again.

The three were fighting hard, but tiring fast, and they were still outnumbered. Aragorn shouted to Gimli, who he had lost sight of, but his attacker's advance drove the thought to the back of his mind. 

Just as he was about to strike, his opponent's eyes widened and he fell, an elvish arrow between his shoulder blades. More arrows flew from the cover of the bushes, taking down the remaining wild men and leaving the three companions standing in the open. 

Legolas helped Gimli up from underneath the body of the man he had been fighting and they moved to Aragorn and looked warily around them, still guarding each other's backs, just in case.

Familiar voices called from the bushes, making Aragorn start, "You are really not trying, brother," 

Aragorn laughed in relief as the twins stepped from the bushes. 

"Aye, he is right, Estel. Your signs are easy to track. We saw you did not enter Mirkwood and followed you here from Lake Town. What of Legolas?"

Aragorn frowned, the twins were acting as if they had not just walked in on the three of them fighting for their lives. They took great pleasure in goading Aragorn every time it happened, which was often enough, even now. 

He realised that they could barely see them, the night had grown so dark, and only knew it was him because of his shout to Gimli. He started to move back towards their fire.

"It is good to see you, my brothers. You came just in time. I— " 

"We talked to a man in Lake Town. He said you had set out for the mountains with some friend of his— " 

"Tiri I believe he said the name was…" Elrohir interrupted his twin. 

Elladan glared at him, "Aye, that was it. Now who in Eru's name is this 'Tiri' and why are you not in Mirkwood with Legolas?" 

They had reached the edge of the camp by this stage and Legolas was about to go and sit down, but looked up with a start at the mention of his name. Realising the context, he cleared his throat to get the twin's attention. 

Elladan glanced over at him before returning his attention to Aragorn, "Just a moment, Legolas, we need to— Legolas?!" 

The younger Elf smiled at the utter astonishment on Elladan's face at the sight of him. Elrohir turned from his conversation with Gimli at his brother's exclamation and his jaw fell open.

Legolas raised an eyebrow as both twins descended on him at once and began firing questions at him. His head was spinning, and he looked over helplessly at Aragorn, who cleared his throat to try and get his brothers' attention. They took no notice of him and continued to assail the unfortunate prince with questions about the last two years.

Aragorn walked over and placed himself between Legolas and Elladan and Elrohir, looking pointedly from Legolas' utterly confused and slightly frightened expression back to them. 

They suddenly took in how the younger Elf was reacting and they stopped talking, looking more closely at him. Elladan frowned when he saw the scar in the light from the fire and looked to Aragorn for an explanation.

"He— " Aragorn started, unsure of where to start, "I found him in Lake Town. He was living with a mortal couple as their foster son and when I asked why, they told me he had lost his memory. He does not remember what happened, all he is left with is this," he said, gesturing to the scar on the archer's face.

Elladan and Elrohir simply stared at Legolas for a moment and the prince lowered his eyes. 

"You do not remember anything?" Elladan questioned. 

"Not much," Legolas said softly, "I have had flashes of memory since Aragorn found me, but nothing more." 

Elrohir looked at him sadly, "Then…you do not remember us?"

Legolas looked uncertainly between them, "I know that you are Elladan and Elrohir, and Aragorn's foster brothers, but do not ask me to tell which of you is which!" he joked weakly. 

Elladan smiled, "I am Elladan, he is Elrohir. It is good to see you again, Legolas." 

Legolas nodded, "It is good to see you too. I am glad you are still speaking to me; I remember we had an argument before I last left Imladris, but I cannot recall what it was about. I am sorry if I hurt you." 

Elladan looked as if he had been struck, "No, Legolas, it was my fault! Do not be sorry, for it was I who hurt you. _I_ am sorry, my friend."

Legolas put a hand on his shoulder, "Do not be. It does not matter now."

-

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Trouble?? You could say that!! ;) Hehe! But when have these three ever been able to stay out of trouble? And you reviewed both chapters! You're so nice!! Hope ya liked this too! :)

MoroTheWolfGod: HAPPY BIRTHDAY for the 3rd and sorry I missed it!! Hope you had a great day and got lovely pressies! Sorry about the cliffie, you see I am a descendant of Sauron and it makes me evil like that…Hope you like this one cos fight scenes are not my forte! :)

Ivory Novelist: Have you posted more yet?? I'm sorry I'm like a dog with a bone… Hehehe! That's a really funny image actually! England was great fun it's a really nice place. I'll work in the Mass Flaff in the future I swear! Just for you! ;)

Lefty: Yeah I am a cruel little beggar ain't I? No cliffie for ages and then BANG!! That was really evil! Yeah I had a great time thanks and I hope you had lots of nice stories to keep you occupied so you didn't miss me! (not that you would…) I just couldn't leave Gimli out of this one! Or the twins as you can see…maybe it's a bit of an overkill… Glad you enjoyed the two chapters and thanks for fav authors! I don't deserve it!! **blush** =)

Shandrial: Indeed he should! He doesn't in the movies either and Legolas is always right! Grr… Human scum… :) Yeah good ol' Gimli! Fearless little chap isn't he? That is a shameless quote from John Rhys-Davies…Oh well!! Hope the fight was ok cos I suck at fight scenes (excuse my language!). And I'm waiting for more of Shadows too!! It's fab! Yeah Grimnosh the toilet brush…I spend too much time on the wards for my own good, the thought of that doesn't even freak me out…! =)

DXPrincess: **blush** Aw thanks for the cheer! Trip was fabulous thank you!! Hope this didn't take too long but you know how FF.net is!! I didn't want it to be orcs _again_ cos it always is with me for some reason, so wild men it is!! Hehehe!! Like? ;)

Sirith: You're blond too?? Yay!! It's not just me! Well that explains the mutual empty headedness! ;) *blush* My stories are nowhere near as good as yours! I can't wait for your next chapter! Hope this didn't take too long! You know how FF.net are… Grr… =)

Kit Cloudkicker: Yeah he does doesn't he? I like that! I've finally decided what happened to Legolas but I can't tell you yet!! I'd love to, but it wouldn't be as much fun that way!! Hehehe!! ;)

amelie: **blush** Thank you! =) I'll see what I can do with the rest of the story! Sorry this took so long but I was on holiday in England and I couldn't find a computer to upload on! ARGH!! Don't lose faith in me! :)

Conn JS: It _was_ wasn't it? Hmm… Well that'll learn him! Bad Ranger! BAD! He didn't listen in FOTR either and look where it got him! *snigger* Glad you're enjoying it even with my few flaws! Yeah I love that bit of the movie as well, it kinda gives hints of their being friends before that Tolkien doesn't… I think I'll have to write a different story about the Legolas and Gimli origins cos several people have asked me that and I haven't figured that out yet! When I do I'll let you know! I had a great time on my travels thank you! But now I'm back I'll be working hard to get this story finished!! Hope you're still enjoying this! =)

bant: Sorry to hear the Mountain Dew wore off! I hope you got your hands on more!! ;) Yay! I see you signed onto FF.net! And I'm on your authors list??! Thank you!! *blush* Yeah Kurt Wagner _is _cute isn't he? But Legolas is cuter! I know how you mean with the overloads. They drive me nuts!! =)

wispykitty: I'm sorry!! Don't hate me! I know it was an evil place to leave off at! *gulp* You're not coming after me with a big stick are you?? 0_o Sorry FF.net wouldn't let me upload when I _did_ find a computer! Hope you're still with me! =)

Kelly L.K.: Yeah I love having the three of them it makes for some fun writing!! Do you like the twins too?? Hope you liked this bit as well! =)

Alklachion: Sorry!! I'm so sorry!! *cringes and peeks out from under bed* Don't kill me?? Ouch! Third degree burns??!! OMG that sounds so painful!! I know there are decent computers there I didn't mean it like that I swear! I just meant one I could upload on. When I found one FF.net wouldn't let me upload! ARGH!! Whereabouts in England are ya anyway? I was in Southampton. Twas fun! Hope you're feeling better and burns have faded!! :)

tamara: They were good? Thank you!! They're going to the place in Mirkwood where the men of Lake Town found him first, then maybe to his father… ;) Did you like?? :)

randomramblings: I'm sorry this took so long! Hope I didn't leave you hanging or anything!! Holiday and FF.net got in the way!! Did you like what happened next?? :)

-

Did I miss anyone?? :) I'll have more up soon ok? Thanks everyone!! .:Tithen Min:.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: I'm bumping this up to R for character torture in later chapters! ;)

-

Note:: Sorry this took so long, folks! I had two night shifts in a row and had to recover! But here it is!

-

****

Chapter 11

They decided not to remain until the men that they had only wounded woke up. They quickly gathered up their belongings and mounted, moving out quickly towards a stand of trees on a small hill about a league away.

The twins kept darting curious glances at Legolas as they walked the horses up the steep hill to the trees. Neither knew what to say. They were afraid to be themselves around him for fear of frightening him.

Legolas, oblivious to their curious stares, had his head down and all his other senses thrown outwards, trying to detect any further threats in the surrounding area. 

He felt he had failed by not noticing the threat sooner, for being unable to convince Aragorn to move on. Even though no one had been seriously hurt in the attack, he still felt responsible, and he redoubled his efforts to try and keep them out of danger.

As they reached the top of the hill and the shelter of the trees, Aragorn turned to Legolas, suddenly noticing his strange behaviour. "Legolas? What are you doing?" 

The prince looked up, startled, "I am ensuring there is no further danger, Aragorn. I would not have us fall because I failed to do my duty."

Aragorn's expression softened as he realised that Legolas blamed himself for the attack. "Legolas…mellon ní n, it was not your fault! It was down to me for refusing to listen to you and I put you in danger by allowing you to go investigate on your own. If it is anyone's fault, it is mine."

Legolas glared at him. "You always do that! Taking blame that does not belong to you and— " 

"It is an unfortunate habit I picked up from you, my bull-headed friend." Aragorn calmly cut into the Elf's tirade before it got out of hand.

Legolas stared in astonishment for a moment before bursting into deep laughter, and the sound lightened the companions' hearts. "You have made your point, Aragorn," he said with difficulty between chuckles.

Aragorn laughed with him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "It is good to hear you laugh, my friend." 

Legolas smiled and placed a hand on Aragorn's forearm. "It is thanks to you, mellon. That is something I _will_ let you blame yourself for!" 

Gimli looked from one to the other before speaking up. "Much as I would like this blame-laying to go on all night, my stomach is telling me that we never did eat our dinner." They all laughed. 

"Tactful as ever, friend Gimli!" Elladan chuckled, "Is there enough for us or should we catch more?" 

Gimli's indignant look made him laugh even harder, "A Dwarf is never want of food!" He declared, "I caught more than enough for all of us. With more skill than that crazy Elf, I might add."

"Stupid Dwarf," Legolas' voice suddenly spoke from overhead, startling the Dwarf from his boasting. Gimli had not even realised that Legolas had left Aragorn's side.

He dropped down from a tree with an armload of dead branches and walked past the still-gawking Dwarf to set up the fire and Elladan closed Gimli's hanging jaw and went to help him. 

Elrohir and Aragorn tended to the horses and set up the meal again. His job done, Legolas went to scout around the campsite as the food finished cooking. 

Aragorn arose and followed him, catching him by the arm. "Legolas, I thought you accepted that what happened was not your fault. Why do you keep this up? We will all do our share of the watch and the scouting tonight."

Legolas looked away. "It is for my peace of mind, Aragorn. Please do not hinder me." 

Aragorn nodded and released the Elf's arm. "Just be careful, my friend." Legolas nodded and melted into the trees as only a wood Elf could.

The Ranger returned to Gimli and his brothers at the fire. 

Elrohir looked up, "Is he alright?" 

Aragorn shrugged and nodded, "He still blames himself. He does not listen to me." 

Elladan sighed, "He always was a stubborn one." Aragorn agreed.

Gimli was about to say something when the twins' heads shot up, both looking off into the trees and listening intently. 

Elladan looked at Elrohir with wide eyes. "Did you hear that?" 

"Legolas…"

-

Ooh, cliffie!! I am evil…anyway, more soon!! MWA HA HA!!

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Yeah I couldn't just leave them out, cos they have to apologise for making him feel bad! *pout* @_@ WOW!! You're back with your dizzying amount of mores again… I'm nearly falling off my chair just trying to read them all… ;)

MoroTheWolfGod: Aw, brill. Maps sound cool! Big ones? ;) Anyway sorry this took so long! I am a terrible author! *frown* :)

Ivory-Novelist: Aw I love the twins too! But you know what I like more? Your twin fluff!! It's so sweet! You _must_ update soon!! And don't worry, there's lots more fluff coming up in later chapters! ;) Just for you. Hehehe! Enjoy!! =)

Lefty: Thank you! It's good to be back! Yeah I'm glad he did too, that's mostly why I brought them in, so they could apologise! ;) Aww! *blush* I 'm not so sure I _do_ deserve it, but thank you! You made me smile!! :)

Shandrial: Well…not _cute_ so much as…_Gimli_!! You know what I'm talking about! I know you do! I love twins! They're great!! And they apologised, which makes them even better…I'll have an update up for SotS as soon as it's written I swear!! And I'm looking forward to more of yours as well!! ;p

DXPrincess: Aw! *blush* You always manage to say things that make me smile! :) See? I've got a bit more written and it's starting to slowly take shape now, so I hope it won't take too long! I couldn't leave the twins out of this one, cos I think they're great! Hehehe! Plus they had to apologise for what they said last time…naughty Elveses! I promise I'll have Strike of the Serpent up as soon as I'm finished the next chapter. ;) Thank you for your lovely compliments!! =)

Shaan Lien: I'm sorry! I try to make my chapters longer but it never seems to work!! Grr… Hope you enjoyed From Ancient Grudge! Got more on the way and will be up soon!

Kelly L.K.: Good!! I'm glad you like the twins! They're funky! Aw! *blush* I'm not a writer, I'm just a nurse with too much time on her hands! ;) But thanks for the compliment!! You're so sweet! Sorry this took so long, things got on top of me…(and not in an interesting way) ;)

Kit Cloudkicker: Aha, that is the whole suspense element of the story!! I have the chapters written that explains what you're asking, and I hope to have them up soon as long as the in-between bits don't take too long! ;)

tamara: I'm sorry! I did it again with the long time between updates! I love the twins! They are so funny! I got this up as soon as I could and more soon I promise!! ;)

wispykitty: ARGH!! No! Forget I said anything about big sticks and the like!! You're scaring me! I love that little smiley you do. Tis very cool!! Sorry this took so long, I know it's been ages! I'll get more up soon, I swear!! =)

Koko Kung: Yay! First review!! I'll keep writing, don't worry! And tell Yum Yum that attracting stares is a very amusing way to pass your time…I do it all the time! ;) And I doubt very much that your stories suck immensely. I think mine do! Have faith in yourself! :) Sorry this took so long but I had some _stuff_ to take care of, you know how it is! Anyway I'll have more up soon! Thanks for the review! =)

angelbird1224: Aw! *blush* Thank you! I'm glad someone thinks it's good, cos I don't! That's just because writers block is extremely frustrating, but it'll get better! I know this took ages and I'm really sorry!! I'll have more up soon! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: R

-

Note:: Once again, if my Elvish is a horrible mix of Grey Tongue and High Tongue I sincerely apologise!! Enjoy!!

-

****

Chapter 12

Both twins leaped to their feet and followed the younger Elf's path, plunging into the trees, closely followed by Aragorn and Gimli, who were more than a little alarmed by the twins' brief exchange.

"What did you hear?" Aragorn demanded, drawing level with his brothers. 

"It was only small— " 

"Just a whimper really— " 

"It might be nothing…" 

The Human frowned. It might be 'nothing', but the Elves were clearly agitated. He wanted to run ahead, but he knew that in this darkness, his brothers' sharp eyes and tracking skills were his only hope of finding his friend in this labyrinth of dark trees. 

As they ran through the trees, Aragorn was sharply reminded of a similar scene from two years ago when Legolas had been kidnapped and they had all pursued his captor to get him back, much as they were now. He tried to convince himself that Legolas would be in better shape when they found him this time.

Elladan and Elrohir stopped so abruptly that Aragorn ran into the back of them. He looked up to see Legolas curled up at the foot of a tree, his eyes staring sightlessly ahead as he clutched his head and writhed in pain. 

The Ranger moved carefully towards the Elf, but Legolas was too far gone in his memories to even notice their presence. 

Elladan grabbed his arm, halting his advance. "Do not go any closer! It could be a trap!"

Aragorn shrugged his hand off, "Do not be silly, Elladan. It is memories that make him react this way. They hurt him physically— see how he holds his head?" 

Legolas suddenly jerked, crying out. "Vá! Ada, teli ad! Saes, teli ad!" [No! Father, come back! Please, come back!] 

Aragorn frowned at this sudden outburst and moved to shake Legolas. As he knelt by his friend's side, Legolas' eyes snapped into focus and he looked up at the Human, a lost and horrified look on his face. "Aragorn, the orc attack…my father, is he…dead?" he stuttered, "I remember the attack, he— he was dying. I was with him, but I cannot remember any more!"

"Legolas, calm down. Your father did not die. You saved him," 

Legolas relaxed slightly, "Ada nín chuina?" [My father is alive?] 

Aragorn nodded, "Ays. Thranduil chuina." [Yes. Thranduil is alive.]

Legolas put a shaking hand to his head and sat up slowly. 

"Are you alright, Legolas?" Elladan asked as he and Elrohir followed Gimli to the prince's side. 

Legolas smiled, "I am fine, Elladan. I could do with some food, though!" they all laughed. 

"I think we all could, Legolas," Aragorn replied, "Let us go."

* * * * * * * * * * 

It was just before dawn when Elladan awoke them the next morning. Aragorn immediately began packing their belongings and readying the horses.

"What is the hurry, Estel?" Elrohir asked blearily. 

"We must continue our journey, Elrohir. Do you intend to join us?" 

Elladan sat down next to his brother, "And where do you travel?" 

"To Mirkwood," Gimli's gruff voice replied. 

"We are heading for the place where Legolas was found," Aragorn clarified, "but we will need the help of Legolas' adopted family in Lake Town. We will go there first." 

The twins nodded. "We will accompany you." 

The twins joined Aragorn in packing their bags and soon they were all ready to go. Mounting up, the small group headed for the road to Mirkwood. They rode in silence for quite a while. Legolas was in no state to keep watch, having got very little sleep the night before due to memories of what was and might have been haunting his rest.

The others took up the duty, also keeping a close eye on the prince and ready to catch him if he fell asleep on his horse. Aragorn smiled fondly as Legolas' head began to nod again, but he knew that if any of them drew near to help him, the Elf would awake and chide them for being too cautious or insist that he was _not_ asleep. 

At least Gimli was there. If Legolas didn't drag the Dwarf down to the ground with him, Gimli _might_ manage to keep Legolas on the horse…

Aragorn smiled again as Elrohir drew his horse closer to Legolas' and reached out to steady him, only to get a face full of bleary eyed abuse for startling the hell out of Legolas and another loud argument about whether or not the blond Elf was asleep started up again.

Elladan approached him, "What do you say we let his royal highness sit down and rest for a while?" he said with a mischievous grin. 

Legolas turned around, his grey eyes annoyed. "I heard that, 'Dan! And I do _not_ appreciate the thought!" Elladan stuck out his tongue.

Aragorn raised his hand, quieting both the bickering Elves. "I think it is about time we stopped for a break anyway. Let's find a spot to stop, shall we?" 

Legolas threw a fierce glare at him and spurred his horse on ahead. The Ranger sighed. 

"Someone is a little cranky today." Elrohir's soft voice said, "Is it always like this when he remembers something?"

Aragorn shook his head, "No, I think that memory of Thranduil's near death shook him up. Right now, he feels like he doesn't know his father, and to lose him without knowing him must be an awful thought for him." Elrohir nodded. 

Gimli, still behind Legolas on his horse up ahead, gave a startled cry as Legolas swayed in his seat and almost fell. 

Aragorn rode up beside them and directed a glare at Legolas, "You _will_ rest, Legolas. You cannot stay upright and you are exhausted. Rest!" he spoke in a tone that brooked no argument and Legolas slipped off the horse and sat down against a tree, falling asleep almost immediately, much to everyone's amusement.

-

There we go! See, that wasn't so bad, was it?? ;) I have the next chapter written, but from there I'm just wingin' it cos I only have the last chapters written, so bear with me ok? You've all been really good so far, both reviewers and silent readers and thanks for your support! Be patient and I'll get it sorted as soon as possible. :) Hugs to all, .:Tithen Min:.

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Hehehehe!! Yeah I thought that was kinda amusing! Sorry about the cliffie but it had to be done!! You know how I am if I go too long without a cliffhanger… Hope this was soon enough for ya! ;)

MoroTheWolfGod: Nice…Maps are cool. Aw thank you! I'm glad you think so! And this update didn't take so long, see?? :) Glad you liked the last one and he wasn't in _too_ much trouble!! ;)

Shandrial: Yay the twins!!! :) There is definitely not enuf of them in the book… Hope you weren't worrying over the cliffie too much cos it wasn't as interesting as it sounded… oh well, I have to keep something back right? ;) Good luck with the updates!! =)

DXPrincess: Yeah I figured I'd gone too long without a good cliffhanger so I thought I'd put two in three chapters! I'm evil…Hope work went ok for ya and hope you enjoyed! ;)

Lefty: Hmmm…That wasn't exactly what you were expecting huh? I decided to give Legolas a break for a change!! :) Well at least _he's_ happy…I know there wasn't half as much drama in this chappie as it looked, but I promise you there's more coming up!! ;)

Lady Lenna: Are you confused too? Good so it's not just me then!! :) It was hot here too, so I forgive your hyper-ness!! Happens to me all the time! ;) Hope this chapter didn't confuse you any more! *blush* _fabulous_? Thank you!! *blush* =)

Sweet-n-sour-slytherin: I'm sorry!! Don't kill me! I'm not really evil, I just act that way sometimes!! ;) He _is_ always getting into trouble isn't he? Maybe it has something to do with fanfic writers and readers… Hehehe!! =)

miseryelf: I'm sorry!! I'm very evil at times! I love reading detailed stories but I just haven't the patience to write them myself, I need to get to a point quickly!! *blush* Thank you! I'm really glad you're enjoying it so far. :) Makes me happy! Nothing too terrible happened…this time! ;)

Vana Everyoung: Wow…you're absolutely right, that _was_ confuzzling!! But once I figured it out I nearly fell on the floor laughing so that makes up for it!! And you cheered me up cas before I read it I was in a bad mood. Thank you!!! Hope the muses didn't break anything too valuable! I don't have muses, I have rabid plot bunnies! They're _evil_ I tell you!! So which Elf do you think is better?? Wait…aren't they the same Elf? I'm confuzzled, but I'll keep it up!! =) 

Kit Cloudkicker: I'll try not to I swear! I've already got a layout of what's gonna happen, it's the putting it into words that's the problem!! That's a good idea, I may just do that…I'm already working on a prequel at the request of a reviewer, so maybe I can work it in there! ;) Thanks for the idea!! =)

Kelly L. K.: Yeah I'm just a nursing student with way too much time on her hands!! Thank you again for the lovely compliments! My head is expanding…! Did I update soon enuf? More's on the way soon!! ;)

wispykitty: Sorry!! I'm not really! Forgive me and don't send Gimli after me or anything! *cringe* Did I atone enough?? Was it ok?? Ooh that smiley is evil! Do it again!! :)

randomramblings: I'm sorry! I'm usually really frequent, I don't know what happened! It won't happen again though!! *cringe* Sorry!! Thanks for the compliment though! Hope you liked!! :)

tamara: You're right, I guess it wouldn't…maybe it's not as dramatic as it sounded but I'm leaving all the _real_ drama for later chapters… ;) Shh… Hope this didn't take too long! :)

Shaan Lien: ARGH!!!! PLOT BUNNY!!! Sorry but your idea for a prequel had me in a writing frenzy at eight in the morning! But that's not a bad thing! :) Thanks for the idea!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: R

-

Note: I wasn't gonna put this up til tomorrow, but I just found out that I PASSED MY FINALS!!!!! So I'm putting it up to celebrate!! Second year, here I come… ;) Anyway about this chapter, I wrote it during writer's block, so I hope it's ok! Enjoy and more soon!!! Hugs to all,.:Tithen Min:.

-

****

Chapter 13

Legolas awoke several hours later, feeling better. He looked around and saw Elrohir sitting by the fire. Aragorn, Gimli and Elladan were nowhere in sight. 

He got to his feet and padded over to Elrohir. "'Ro? Where are Elladan and Aragorn?"

Elrohir glanced up at him and smiled, "My brothers are out looking for our dinner with Gimli." 

Legolas nodded absently. Elrohir noticed his distraction and narrowed his eyes, catching the troubled look deep in his friend's eyes. "Something troubles you, my friend. Will you not talk to me?"

Legolas sighed, "I would, mellon nín, if I knew myself what it is that haunts me." at Elrohir's questioning look, he continued, "It is many things, Elrohir. Things I will need to sort out before burdening anyone else any more."

" 'Any more'?" Elrohir said softly, "Legolas, listen to me, you are not a burden on anyone!"

Legolas just shook his head, not meeting the older Elf's eyes. "How can you say that, Ro? How am I of any use to any of you as I am now? I do not deserve— "

"Stop it, Legolas." Elrohir said firmly, "The only thing you do not deserve is what happened to you. You have a pure soul and a stout heart, my friend, and you could never be a burden on anyone."

Legolas started to protest, but thought the better of it. "Thank you, Elrohir."

The twin smiled. "You mean much to us, Legolas, you know? Never be afraid to talk to us."

Legolas nodded, "I know. It is just that…well; I guess I am only learning to trust again. I am afraid that if I reveal too much that…that you will be disgusted by me."

Elrohir looked at him sadly. "I understand. But we will be here when you are ready." The prince suddenly chuckled. "What?" Elrohir asked, looking bemused.

"Nothing." He chuckled again, "You just sounded just like Aragorn."

The elder Elf smiled. "At least your - _bizarre -_ sense of humour has not changed."

The snapping of twigs startled both Elves, but they relaxed when Gimli emerged from the bushes, closely followed by Aragorn and Elladan.

Legolas shook his head in mock amazement. "In all our years as friends, dear Dwarf, did I never teach you the valuable art of moving quietly?"

Aragorn chuckled and went to prepare the fowl they had caught for their dinner. Gimli scowled. "I can move quietly when I wish to."

Legolas nodded. "For a Dwarf, yes."

Gimli's indignant sputtering filled the camp and they all laughed.

* * * * * * * * * *

Once the meal was finished, they decided to press onwards for what was left of the day. They rode hard, knowing that Lake Town was now not far and they should make it in the next day or so.

Legolas' heart lightened at the thought of seeing his family again, but he hated that he would eventually have to leave them to return to his father. He would miss Betha's motherly love and Narso's gruff and reluctant affection.

So deep was he in his thoughts that Aragorn's sudden appearance at his side startled him.

"Are you well, Legolas?"

The Elf nodded. "Aye. I was just thinking of ho— I mean Narso and Betha. I will miss them."

Aragorn put a reassuring hand on his arm. "I know, mellon nìn. But Lake Town is not far. You can visit them as often as you wish to. It is not forever, Legolas."

Legolas brightened. "You are right, Aragorn. It does not need to be forever."

* * * * * * * * * *

The night fell swiftly and they were forced to make camp when they could no longer see the road in front of them. They passed a small, grassy area, shielded by surrounding hills, and an unspoken agreement passed between them as they stopped together and dismounted.

Aragorn looked around carefully. This seemed like a good spot to spend the night. He glanced up to see Legolas scanning their surrounding area with all his senses. "Legolas?"

The blond Elf nodded. "Nothing." He said, satisfied, "Nothing for miles."

"Good," Aragorn smiled at his friend. "Then we should all take some rest. I shall take first watch."

Legolas rolled his eyes, "Aragorn, I have already slept today. Allow me to take first watch. I will awaken you when Ithil reaches her peak."

Aragorn reluctantly consented and lay down, suddenly becoming aware of just how tired he was and fell quickly into a dreamless slumber.

Elrohir walked over and joined Legolas as Elladan also lay down to sleep. "How are you, Legolas? Really?"

The younger Elf closed his eyes and sighed. "Really? I am not certain. I am…confused. I find myself dreading returning to Mirkwood, for I no longer know it as my home. I am afraid that I will not remember anything once we reach there. Then where will I belong?"

"Legolas, you must always remember that no matter where you find yourself, you can always come home to us. You are our brother, not by blood, but in every other way. If you find you belong nowhere else, then you belong with us, my friend."

Legolas' looked up at him gratefully, "You have no idea how much that means to me right now, Elrohir."

Elrohir smiled fondly at the younger Elf. "I am glad I could be of aid. Have no fear, Legolas, your memory will return with time."

Legolas smiled slyly. "As it is, I am having trouble remembering why I am travelling with two Noldor Elves who are well known for their bad aim with a bow and penchant for seeking out trouble…" He chuckled, recalling an incident when they first met when Elrohir had shot Glorfindel in the foot during archery practice.

Elrohir laughed. "Can that not be the one thing that you do _not_ remember?" He was about to say something more when he was cut off by his own yawn. 

Legolas laughed. "It would seem that you are wearier than you let on my friend. Get some rest. The morning will come quickly."

Elrohir nodded and walked over to his bedroll. He turned back briefly with a mischievous smile; "Fear not, I can still think of ways to get you back for that 'bad aim' remark."

Legolas just laughed, watching his friend settle down and fall into Elven dreams. He smiled and resumed his watch. 

__

-

Oh the FLUFF!!!!! Hahahaha! And no cliffie??!! I am losing my touch!

-

Review replies::  
Cheysuli: Yeah…that was just some weird plot bunnies playing up on me…it was written during writer's block trying to get _anything_ out onto the page, much like this chapter was, so I'm glad you liked! The chapters get better later I swear cos I know this one was kinda pointless/ plotless!! More soon! :)

MoroTheWolfGod: I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!!! Had _stuff_ to deal with you know how it is… didn't keep you waiting too long, did I?? ;)

Lefty: Doesn't matter if you're late, it's the review that matters!! Awh you're reviewing me while you're on vacation? That's so sweet thank you!! The facts about what happened to him are coming up in future chapters to keep the suspense going, but it won't be too much longer now!! ;) I hope the plot twists don't drive you demented. This chapter was pointless fluff and nothing to do with anything, but that's writer's block for ya!! More soon! :)

Eleclyn Starmaker: Hi!! I know you've probably gone on your holidays by now, but still I though I'd reply so you can see it later! I hope no one caught you online when you were supposed to be packing! ;) *blushes* I'm so glad you like it still! Yeah I really hope the holiday takes your mind off the stress and I hope your rescans went well as well. Hope you have a great holiday, sleep a lot and laze around in the sun all day!! =)

Ivory Novelist: Ah the sheep were gas! I mean funny!! I'm being all irish again… *blush* How did you like the fluff in this one?? I wrote it just for you! Sorry I haven't emailed in years, I'll get round to it I promise! Had a lot of stuff to deal with lately!! Hope ya enjoyed the fluff and I hope to see more of your fic soon too! ;)

DXPrincess: Ah you know me and my plot twists! I can't keep a straight storyline, can I? *sigh* This chapter was pointless fluff, but I thought it was cute… I'm really glad you're still enjoying it, cos it'd be pretty crap having a story dedicated to you if you didn't like it! :) More soon! Hope you liked!! =)

Kit Cloudkicker: Ah but that will all be explained later!! I have that part written, but you have given me an idea for some angst, so thank you!! You'll see what I mean! ;)

Lady Lenna: Yeah bit gloomy over here today too…Grr… *blush* Glad you liked it! Hope you liked this one too cos it really had no point to it at all, I just thought it'd be fun to throw in some fluffy-ness!! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! I'll have more up soon! =)

angelbird1224: Awh I'm glad you're still liking it. I know my updates are a bit all over the place at the moment but I'll get it sorted!! Thanks for sticking with me!! :)

tamara: I figured I'd hurt him enough for the time being!! But there will be more torture later… so don't despair!! ;) They'll be there soon, another chapter should do it!! More up soon!! :)

fireball: Yeah I love fics that have them as well. There's not enuf of them in the books or the movie really… So I thought I'd give them a little spotlight!! Awh! *blush* I'm glad you like it so far and I hope ya still do!! :) And thanks for the review on SotS as well, I haven't forgotten it, I'll update as soon as I've more written!! =)

wispykitty: Good!! Oh don't send the evil smilie after me! It freaks me out!! But in a good way! Did I get it up soon enuf and escape the evilness of smilie?? ;p More soon, so keep it in its cage please!!! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: R

-

Note:: Sorry about the delay everyone! I had a bit of a family thing and had to go across the country and stay with my cousin and her baby for a few days. Thanks for waiting! And for those of you who are waiting for me to update Strike of the Serpent, it'll be up tomorrow ok? I think that's all… Enjoy!! Hugs,.:Tithen Min:.

-

****

Chapter 14

They rose early the next morning, hurriedly clearing the camp and packing the few belongings they had used during the night.

After riding hard for several hours, they gained the outer edge of Mirkwood. The part of Lake Town they were aiming for involved cutting through the forest here, so they dismounted, leading the mounts carefully through the dense trees.

Legolas was walking with Gimli and Elrohir while Aragorn and Elladan led the way, talking quietly.

"We can take an hour's rest in this clearing." Aragorn turned back to the other three, who were close behind.

Legolas glanced up and looked past him to the clearing. "Good idea, Aragorn." He walked up beside his human friend, "Will we reach Lake Town before nightfall?"

"Aye, it is not much farther now, Legolas."

Legolas was about to answer when he glanced up at Elladan as the older Elf entered the clearing and his eyes widened in alarm. "Elladan, wait!"

Elladan froze, watching in confusion as the archer retrieved a branch from the ground and moved beside him.

"Legolas?"  
  
"Shh." Legolas cautioned him, before hefting the branch and throwing it into the clearing, setting off a line of spring loaded metal hunting traps, which had been invisibly camouflaged in the leaves on the ground.

Elladan watched in amazement as Legolas' keen eyes swept the area, looking for more traps. "How did you know? I did not even see them!"

The prince laughed, "You must know what to look for."

A slight rustling and footsteps came from the trees to one side and they ducked back into the shadows of the trees.

A young man emerged from the bushes and looked suspiciously at the traps, clearly wondering what had set them off since there were no animals caught in them.

Legolas suddenly stepped forward into the clearing, leaving his companions in the shadows.

"Conran?"

The young man seemed to jump several feet in the air in alarm before turning abruptly to face the newcomer.

"Tiri!" A smile spread across the young hunter's face and he embraced the Elf, "Where have you been?"

Legolas smiled, pulling back slightly. "I was travelling a bit, that is all." He paused, "What are you doing out here alone, Ran? Are you alright?"

The Elf frowned as he reached out and gently turned the young man's head to the side and his eyes narrowed as they fell on a fading bruise on Conran's cheek. "Ran?"

The young man refused to meet his eyes.

"Look at me Ran. Who hurt you?"

Conran shook his head, "It— I mean— I am not— "

"It is alright, you do not have to tell me if you do not wish it."

Conran stepped back, looking at the sprung traps. "I— he said I do not deserve to be a hunter. He said— "

"Haller?" Legolas asked softly.

Conran nodded reluctantly. "Aye,"

Legolas' face hardened, "Listen to me, Ran, never let anyone dictate what you can and cannot do. I have lived that way and it is no easy life, my friend."

Conran suddenly smiled, "You have remembered!"

Legolas shrugged. "A little. With the help of my friends."

Aragorn, Gimli and the twins took that as a cue and stepped from the trees, leading the horses behind them. Conran's eyes widened at the strange sight of Elves, Dwarf and Human travelling together.

Elladan smiled. "Well, Legolas, who is this little mortal?"

A flicker of fear crossed Conran's face until he realised what he had heard and frowned. "'Legolas'?" 

The archer chuckled, "Aye. That is my real name. That impolite Elf is Elladan, and that" he pointed behind the older twin, "is his brother, Elrohir." he motioned to the other two in turn, "That is Strider and Gimli." He put a hand on Ran's shoulder and turned to his friends, "This is Ran. He was with the hunting party who found me and I count him a good friend also."

The young man smiled shyly in greeting. "Hello. I am glad you were able to help Tiri remember his past."

Aragorn smiled reassuringly, "So are we."

Legolas turned to Aragorn. "Could you take care of camp? I need to help him with something."

The man nodded knowingly as Legolas motioned to Ran and led the young man away.

When he found a suitable spot, Legolas paused and unslung his bow from his back. "He thinks you unworthy? Then let us teach him not to doubt those younger than himself."

He held the bow out for his friend to take and Ran's eyes widened in wonder. "Really?"

Legolas smiled and nodded. As Ran took the bow from him, Legolas took an arrow from his quiver and held it loosely in his hand, waiting for the young man to need it.

"Raise the bow," he instructed softly, waiting as Ran adjusted his stance and raised the bow. Legolas walked around him, casting a critical eye over his stance and adjusting a foot or a shoulder where it was necessary.

Finally, the Elf nodded. "That looks about right. Now," He handed him the arrow, "Notch it to the string and draw it. Aim for the centre of that tree— see the knot in the trunk?"

Ran blinked uncertainly, but did as the Elf instructed. "But it is so small."

Legolas chuckled. "When we are finished here, it will be more than big enough for you. Now hold for a minute. Pull back on the string a little more, rest your fingers against your jaw for support."

He sighted along the young hunter's arm and raised his guiding arm a little, so the arrow tip was aimed not at the target, but slightly above it.

"When an arrow is released, it does not fly straight. Its path will arc, so always aim just above your intended target." 

Conran nodded.

"Focus on your target and release when you are ready."

The arrow flew from the string and lodged itself into the tree several inches to the left of the knot, but it was a lot closer than Conran could have managed by himself. His eyes grew wide and he turned to Legolas, pointing wordlessly at the arrow and smiling.

The youth laughed, "I did it!"

Legolas chuckled. "Aye, you did. An excellent shot, my young friend."

Ran beamed proudly and hugged the Elf tightly. "Thank you Ti— Legolas."

Legolas nodded, walking over and pulling the arrow from the bark. "Let us try it again. This time, by yourself." He handed Ran the arrow and stepped back.

Ran pulled back on the string, focussed on the target and released the arrow. It landed slightly farther from the knot and Ran looked frustrated, causing Legolas to laugh.

"That is very good for your first lesson, Ran. Believe me, my first lesson, my shots went so wide I never found the arrows and had to make new ones!"

The young man laughed. "Really?"

Legolas knew he was bending the truth _a little_, but nodded. "Aye, no one is perfect, Ran. Remember that the next time Haller takes it on himself to make your life miserable. Now try it again."

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Anyone hungry?" Legolas inquired mildly as he and Ran returned to the camp several hours later. They dragged the carcass of a deer behind them.

Gimli's face lit up. "That is quite a catch, Master Elf!"

The Elf chuckled and shook his head. "I cannot take credit for our meal, my friends. It may have been my bow and arrow, but Ran was the one who felled the beast."

The camp erupted into cries of admiration and praise for the young hunter. Legolas just smiled and gripped his shoulder gently.

"You see? No one can tell you now that you are an unworthy hunter." he whispered.

"Thank you, Legolas." The young man saw the Elf was about to protest, and cut him off. "Seriously, my friend. I would not even have had the nerve to try without you." 

He reluctantly handed back the magnificent bow that Narso had gifted to the Elf not long ago.

"When you get home, you ask for one of your own." Legolas murmured, "And if they doubt your skill to wield it, show them, as you showed me." he smiled, "I know you can. And so do you."

Ran smiled, feeling his newfound confidence. "Aye. I do."

Legolas chuckled, "Shall we eat?"

-

Ah yes, more mindless fluff written during writers block…I'll get to the action soon, I promise!! ;)

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Ah yes, poor old Glorfindel…He's killed by a balrog and comes back again only to get shot in the foot by Elrohir… *sigh* Life isn't fair is it?? ;) *snigger* Hope this chapter wasn't as bad as I thought!! More soon! :)

MoroTheWolfGod: Really? Aw thank you!! I hope it's not boring you cos I know it's a little slow but it'll get better soon enough! Hope you enjoyed! :)

DXPrincess: Hehehe!! Good! So I'm not as boring as I think then? Wait till you see what I have planned… ;) Indeed…and your comments have given me some inspiration for the next chapter! You rock! I'm glad you liked it even if it is a little slow right now! Hope this one was ok! =)

Ivory Novelist: Hehehe! Yes you have! All those hours of reading Brothers in Heart must have rubbed off on me… ;) I loved your newest chapter, but it was so short! Hope you're intending to put up more; otherwise I'll have to send your hypothetical sheep after you! _Sheep_ I tell you! Sorry, I'm sleep deprived!! ;) I'll have plenty of angst in future chapters, so don't worry! Hope you liked!! :)

Lefty: Thank you! I was so hyper it's not funny! Aw I'm glad you liked the fluff, but I think I'm overdoing it now with the two chapters in a row but it's all I can get out when I have writers block… Grr… I will get to a bit of angst soon I promise! Yeah, he does need his daddy…I'll have to remedy that soon! Ssh… ;) Hope you enjoyed! :)

Shandrial: Good! A bit of fluff is good for a story, can't be all angst and stuff! Speaking of angst, how's the stories coming? I can't wait to see where Fading Light is going to go… Sorry, ignore that! Oh they'll get there soon enough! That's the future chapters that I have already written but no idea how to get to from here… I'll think of something! They won't be too long! =)

Alice: Oh good, cos drum rolls are better! Very hard on the wrists after a while though…I know from experience! I do have a bit of a taste for Leggy torture don't I? Maybe next time I'll take it easy on him…*snigger* Ooh you're from London? Good! You're in my time zone! Now I'm the one with the randomness… ;) I'm glad you liked and I hope your story is going well for ya! Good luck again!! :)

Karri: Aw good I'm glad it was enjoyable fluff! :) I'm not a great writer of fluff really, but that's what always ends up on the page when I have writers block… I'm really glad you're liking the story so far! :) And well done on noticing the titling, not a lot of people did! Hope this chapter was ok too! =)

wispykitty: Ooh that's so cool! You put it behind bars! ;) It looked so cool!! I looked at it and I was like OMG!! It's in a proper cage!! Hehehe! Aw I'm glad you liked the chappie!! I'll have some nice angst soon, just bear with me! ;)

Kit Cloudkicker: Oh that is such a good idea!!! Why didn't I think of that? Can I use it? I promise you'll get the credit! ;)

angelbird1224: Thank you!! Sorry this took so long, but I'll have more up as soon as it's ready! Hope you liked!! ;)

Lady Lenna: Hehehe! I'm glad you enjoyed the fluff! This chapter wasn't too confusing was it? :) I'm sorry this took so long!! Had a bit of a family crisis thing going on, but all's better now and I'll have more up soon!! =)

Alklachion: Oh sorry about that!! I had to put it there cos there's character torture in later chapters…Oops! Shouldn't have said that! ;) Oh well…But at least you know it's coming! Sorry for all the fluff, but I've had writers block and that's all that gets written when I'm trying to get _anything_ down on paper! Angst coming up soon! :p

tamara: Ah yeah I think Ro is my fave, but don't tell Elladan!! ;) Aw I'm really glad you liked it! I'll get to some good old angst soon, I promise! Hope you liked! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: R

-

Note:: Sorry, everyone, but FF.net and I have been having some _problems_ over the last few days, so sorry this is so late!! Forgive me!?! :)

-

****

Chapter 15

After the meal, they all drew closer to the fire. The travelling companions wordlessly agreed to pass the night there instead of continuing onwards. They chatted amongst themselves as the sun slowly sank lower and eventually set behind the trees in a blaze of colour.

"Will you be coming back to us, Legolas?" Ran asked shyly, watching the fair-haired Elf add fuel to brighten the fire, as the woods grew darker.

"Aye," Legolas replied, sitting back beside the young hunter and flashing him a smile, "I shall return for a time, for I need to ask a favour of Narso. But I will need to return soon to my home in Mirkwood, my friend."

Ran's eyes dropped to gaze at the fire. "I know, Legolas." He said softly, "I understand. But I will miss you."

Legolas reached out and wrapped an arm around the young man, giving him a quick hug, "I know, Ran. I will miss you also, but my home is not far, we can visit all the time."

Ran's face lit up, "Really? You would visit?"

Legolas tried to look offended, but smiled instead. "Of course! Why would I not?"

Rain suddenly swept across the forest, pattering on the leaves around them and quickly drenching the companions, who were out in the open. They quickly kicked mud over the fire to keep it from smoking and then grabbed their bedrolls and darted beneath the slight protection of the trees.

Aragorn looked over at Legolas and smiled. The Elf looked happier than the Ranger had seen him for a long while. He was listening to the forest live around him as the rain fell with a smile of utter contentment on his fair face.

"We will move on in the morning." Elladan said, "We should reach Lake Town quickly now."

Ran nodded. "Aye, we are not far now. Everyone will be glad to see you, Legolas. You have been greatly missed."

Legolas bowed his head, eyes closing sadly as he remembered that he would only have a short time with them and would have to leave them again.

Gimli saw the look on his face and scowled at Ran. "Cannot you see that this is upsetting him enough? He— "

"~Enough, Gimli,~" Legolas said softly, quickly switching to Dwarvish to try and calm his friend, "~He did not mean it that way.~"

The twins' eyes opened wide with surprise as Legolas spoke the guttural tongue of Gimli's people. The Dwarf's scowl melted away and he gazed intently at his friend, acknowledging not so much what Legolas had said, but the language he had spoken.

Eventually, he shook his head in a mixture of amazement and amusement. "~Crazy Elf,~"

Legolas chuckled, "~Stupid Dwarf,~" he shot back, before smiling warmly at Ran. "He meant no offence, my friend."

The young man nodded, smiling at the odd pair, "Tis forgotten."

Legolas ignored the incredulous looks on his friends' faces and turned to go deeper into the wood. "I will seek dry firewood."

Elladan and Elrohir followed him as he walked off through the trees.

"What was that, Legolas?" Elladan demanded, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Aye," Elrohir spoke, fixing his friend with an intense gaze, "Where did you learn to speak the language of Durin?"

Legolas smirked, looking from one to the other. "You would like to know that, would you not?" He turned and walked on, leaving them staring after him.

Elladan smiled. "That is more like the old Legolas."

Elrohir gazed at the spot where the younger Elf had disappeared, brow furrowed. Legolas' act did not convince him; something was not right.

Elladan tugged on his sleeve. "Come on, Ro. These trees are letting the rain in."

The younger twin turned and followed his brother with one last worried glance in Legolas' direction. He sighed, shaking his head. Legolas was too stubborn for his own good.

When they returned to the others, they found them crouching low in the bushes, looking warily around them. They immediately took up a similar stance and listened.

"A hunting party," Elladan said softly.

"And almost upon us," Elrohir added.

Ran brightened visibly. "It must be the hunters from home! Perhaps they are looking for me."

Aragorn put a gentle, restraining hand on his arm. "Wait," He cautioned, "Let them come to us."

As they waited for the party of men, Aragorn felt the hair rise on the back of his neck. As he turned, the twins also noticed something was amiss and turned to see what it was.

"Uh…" Aragorn suddenly lost the ability to speak as his eyes fell on the trio of large, Mirkwood spiders crouched in the trees behind them.

The twins simultaneously jumped to their feet to face the new threat. At the sudden move, the evil creatures sprang from the trees into the centre of the little group, scattering them.

Aragorn immediately moved into action, swinging his sword at the spider's eyes. Legolas had taught him how to combat the hideous creatures, long ago, but in the heat of the moment, the man could not remember.

The huge arachnid knocked the Ranger aside and lunged at Ran, knocking him to the ground. The hunters arrived then, freezing in place at the sight of the strange group and their battle with the spiders.

"Ran!" Narso yelled, seeing the young man pinned under the spider at the far edge of the clearing.

The spider swung around, taking the shout as a challenge, and moved to attack the older man.

"No!" The shout came from the shadows, seconds before Legolas burst from the branches of the trees that edged the clearing and landed on the great beast's back, yelling and stabbing at it with his knife, trying to divert its attention from his foster father.

Narso could only stand in wide-eyed amazement as the Elf taunted the massive creature.

"Legolas!" He cried, as the spider screamed and bucked, trying to get the nimble being off its back. Legolas managed to hold on for several minutes, but as the dark beast gave a particularly violent pitch, he was thrown hard from its back and across the clearing, landing painfully on his side.

He heard Gimli and Narso cry out a warning as the spider loomed over him. Without thinking, he unsheathed one of his hunting knives and threw it with his usual pinpoint accuracy at the spider's abdomen. The huge arachnid screamed in agony before falling forward and lying still.

Aragorn saw how his friend had felled the creature and attacked the same spot with the one he fought, calling out the same information to his Elven brothers, who were battling the last one. Aragorn's sword pierced its abdomen and the spider fell to the ground, twitching in its death throes.

Narso rushed forward and hauled the carcass of the spider Legolas had been fighting off the Elf, where he lay on the ground. He grabbed Legolas' hand to help him up, then pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Missed you, lad." He murmured, "Good timing though," He laughed, and Legolas smiled warmly in return, glad to see him well.

"Legolas?" Elladan's voice called to him from the other side of the clearing, and Legolas turned to him. All he could see was Elladan and Elrohir, kneeling by the side of Ran, who was lying very still.

-

ARGH!! Don't kill me! *ducks heavy objects* I know a lot of you love Ran! I'm sure he'll be fine! *ducks rotten cabbage* Really!! Believe me, I think I know something you don't… Hehehe!

More soon!!

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Ah yes, fluff is good every once in a while! Hope this chapter was ok, cos as I've said before, I suck at action scenes. But at least I managed to get something other than fluff onto the page, right? Maybe the writer's block is wearing off…Shh, don't tell it I said that!! ;)

MoroTheWolfGod: No would you believe PotC isn't out over here until the _15th of August_?!?!?! Grr… But I hear it's brilliant, and Orli's _so_ cute in it, cos I've seen pics! Mmmm… ;) Glad you liked the last chapter, and this one was a little less fluffy, but hope it was ok too! :)

DXPrincess: Yeah…He's so nice! But if I told you what I had planned, it wouldn't be much fun would it?? I couldn't leave you hanging over cliffs like this one… Hehehe! ;) *blush* thank you for the encouragement! Sorry this took so long but I'll have more up in the next few days all being well! Hope you liked! :)

Lefty: Don't kill me!! I know you like Ran, so do I!! I'm sure I can work something out… I'm glad you liked the fluff and I hope this chapter wasn't as awful as I think cos I suck at action scenes! But you asked for action, and there it is! ;) Hope to have more out soon, but I have a job interview tomorrow and that's driving all other thoughts from my head… Anyway hope you enjoyed! :)

Ivory Novelist: Yes you do…but in a good way…not in a Sauron kinda way, so it's okay! ;) Don't be apologising for the shortness, I was only messing, plus, have you _seen _how short my chapters are?? I'll email you either later or tomorrow sometime, I've had some things on my mind, so sorry for my silence!! Hope this update was okay! =)

Sirith: Yay!! You're back! How was your holiday thing? Relaxing I hope? *blush* I'm glad you like my stories so much! And I love yours as well! And you're right, we could argue all day, so let's leave it there! ;) Glad you enjoyed the fluff and hope you liked this too! I'm looking forward to seeing more of FOTH soon too, by the way!! Cliffarama!! (I don't know what that means either…) =)

Shandrial: You're not _all that_ evil…yet! It just makes everyone think of you cos your angst is so well written and it sticks in peoples heads! :) That's a weird thing I've found actually, ideas always come to me at one in the morning! It's very annoying cos then you have to get out of comfy bed and find somewhere to write it down cos if you fall asleep you'll forget it! And I know you liked Ran, so don't hurt me! I'll do something positive I swear!! Hope you liked the action! ;)

Karri: Good I'm glad it was entertaining as well as unbelievably fluff filled! I'm terrible with action scenes, so I hope this was entertaining too! :)

angelbird1224: Good! I'm glad it was ok! And poor Legolas, I do give him a lot to deal with don't I? Poor Elfie! :( Sorry this took so long, I don't know if it was everyone or just me but FF.net's been down on my computer for about three days! Grr… Hehehe! Anyway hope you enjoyed and more soon!! =)

Andmetwen: I couldn't cut it short just yet! Besides, I have great plans for the future of this story! ;) Shh…I can't say anything yet!! *blush* Aw I'm glad you _LOVE_ my fic! That's so nice!! Aha, you shouldn't ask that!! That'd ruin the whole suspense element! ;) I'm evil I know! But it won't be long til we find out!! =)

Alice: Applause?? Wow… ;) Thanks! If it helps, I don't know what goes on in my head sometimes either…definitely the time zone…Glad the Legless torture is making you giggle, there's more to come later!! ;) Hope the fic's coming on ok! :)

Lady Lenna: I know you're offline, but I'll write a reply anyway so you can read it later!! ;) Hope you're not in withdrawal yet!! Anyway here's more action for you getting a bit away from the fluff factor!! Glad you liked the last chapter!! My action writing is terrible, but hope this one was ok! I'll hopefully have more stuff up for ya by the time you get back or sneak to your mate's house!! ;)

wispykitty: Good!! But don't send it after me for what I did to Ran!! Please?? That thing freaks me out… *snigger* I'll fix it, I swear!!! *peeks out from under bed* You're gonna send it anyway aren't you?? :) Hope you liked, even with the evilness of the cliffie! =)

tamara: Hopefully they'll get there soon! I already have the Mirkwood chapters written, it's just a matter of writing the ones in between!! ;) Sorry this took so long, but I hope it was okay and I'll have more up soon!! =)

Kit Cloudkicker: Thank you! I was thinking of working in the tickle thing in the next few chapters, and I'll give you credit for the idea of course! It's always great to get suggestions during writers block! Helps immensely!! Anyway hope you liked!! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: R

-

I would've had this up earlier, but my sister was hogging the PC! Anyway on with the story and enjoy!!

-

****

Chapter 16

Legolas broke away from Narso and fell to his knees beside his friends. 

"He is alive," Elladan said softly.

Legolas gently turned the young man's head to the side, catching sight of a fresh bite mark on the side of Ran's neck.

"Spider venom," He growled.

"I am sorry." Aragorn said quietly, "It knocked me down and pounced on him…I am so sorry, Legolas."

The blond Elf shook his head. " 'Twas no one's fault, Strider." He looked to the twins as Elladan spoke.

"That was a Tanda spider*, Legolas. Its venom is highly poisonous."

Legolas bit his lip and his eyes blazed. "Is there nothing we can do?"

Ran's father dropped to his knees by the young man's side, taking his son's hand and calling desperately to him in an attempt to rouse him.

Gimli's conscience pulled at him. He knew Legolas would want to know the truth or the Elf would never forgive himself if something happened to Ran.

"_We_ cannot, Legolas, but _you_ can."

Aragorn and the twins glanced sharply at him.

"No, Gimli!" Aragorn snapped, "You know what— "

"What do you mean, Gimli?" Legolas demanded quietly, cutting his friend off. The Dwarf looked uncertainly between Elf and man.

"It matters not, Legolas." He muttered grudgingly under Aragorn's threatening glare.

"Aragorn?" The Elf looked to his Human friend for an explanation.

Aragorn shook his head. "Tis nothing,"

Faster than sight, Legolas drew a dagger from his boot and pointed it at Aragorn. "_Tell me_," he growled dangerously, "Or so help me, I shall make you half the man that you are now."

Aragorn's eyes widened. The archer was deadly serious. The twins and Gimli were also stunned into silence, rarely having seen this side of their friend before.

"You…possess the power of healing, Legolas." Aragorn said softly.

Legolas frowned, but slowly lowered the dagger to his side.

"But you cannot use it, Legolas," Elrohir insisted, "You are not trained. It takes too much out of you to— "

"I care not!" Legolas snapped, "If I can help him, then I care not." He grew quiet as he concentrated, trying to bring the memory to the surface, going on what Aragorn and Elrohir had said. Flashes of memory came to him and he closed his eyes against the discomfort they caused.

Suddenly, the memory came to him of kneeling over Aragorn with Gimli holding the Ranger down; of using his ability to pull him back from shadow. 

His eyes opened and Aragorn's heart sank. Legolas had remembered and nothing would now keep him from aiding his friend.

The Elf laid a hand on Cedir's shoulder, drawing his attention away from his son. "Can you hold him down, Cedir?" When the older man hesitated, he added, "I mean only to help him, I will not harm him, my friend."

Cedir nodded, gently taking hold of Ran's arms and holding him firmly to the ground. Legolas shot him a reassuring smile, before placing his hands on the young man's brow and chest.

Narso watched in confusion as the Elf did this, then closed his eyes in deep concentration. However, his confusion was short-lived as a bright glow surrounded Legolas and Ran. The men stood quietly, gazing in awe at the spectacle.

Legolas removed his hands and the glow faded and disappeared. As Elrohir hurried forward to support the drained prince, Ran began to stir. Cedir immediately released his arms and cradled his head, as Narso moved over to aid Legolas.

Ran moaned softly and his eyes opened, focussing blearily on the ring of anxious faces around him. "What?" He mumbled and Cedir smiled.

"Nothing, son. You are alright, and that is what matters."

Legolas watched the happy reunion in silence, resting wearily against Elrohir's chest. He felt a gentle hand squeeze his shoulder and looked up, smiling tiredly at Narso. 

"Are you alright, lad?" The man questioned softly, looking Legolas over carefully.

"Aye, I just need to rest."

A discreet cough caught their attention and Legolas turned his gaze to the two men in front of him.

"Are you alright, Legolas?" Ran queried quietly, "Were you hurt?"

The archer shook his head, smiling kindly at his friend. "Tis nothing,"

Narso noticed Cedir and the other hunters looking at Legolas in confusion and suddenly realised the cause. "Since you seem to be wondering," He said pointedly, " 'Legolas' is our Tiri's real name. He hails from Mirkwood."

Rezad suddenly spoke up, "Are you their army captain then? The one who went missing?" Legolas and his friends glanced sharply at him. 

"Where did you hear that, Rezad?" Legolas asked calmly, although his entire being shook with fatigue and apprehension.

Rezad shook his head; "I heard it from the Elves who escort goods here from Mirkwood once a month. One said their army captain who leads patrols around this area went missing a good while back and most patrols have been busy searching for him. That is why these evil beasts" he kicked out at one of the dead spiders, "have been extending their hunting grounds."

Legolas looked to Aragorn for confirmation and the Ranger nodded. "Tis true, Legolas, you are their captain as well as their prince."

A gasp went through the gathered hunters at the mention of the blond Elf's royal status and Rezad's eyes narrowed.

"You mean the prince whose father beats him?"

Narso turned to him, eyes dark with anger, "Legolas, is this true?"

The prince's eyes grew wide. "No! It cannot be— Aragorn? Gimli?" He questioned desperately. His friends refused to meet his eyes.

Legolas groaned in denial and pain as the memories suddenly slammed, unbidden into his mind, flashing vivid images that he had only seen shadows of in his dreams. He gripped his head and leaned heavily against Elrohir as the pain lanced between his temples.

As the images and pain slowly faded from his head and the anxious faces of his friends drifted back into focus, Legolas felt his fatigue overwhelm him and he let it pull him down into the peaceful void of unconsciousness.

*I have no idea if there are breeds of spider! Just humour me, okay?? ;)

-

Tithen Min: LOOK!! *points frantically* ELVIS LIVES!!! … I mean RAN! RAN LIVES!!!!!

Ran: *looks scared* Um, Tith? I'm gonna go now…

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Oh no I don't I suck at action sequences! He knows the name cos remember when Aragorn came and found Legolas and told Narso and Betha his real name? Him and his wife are the only ones who know it though, as evidenced by the confused hunters!! ;)

  
MoroTheWolfGod: He's okay!! Don't need to kill me now, cos he's alive!! :) I couldn't let him die, cos I would've been lynched!! Hehehe! Johnny Depp huh? Hmmm… ;)

Lefty: Um… *hands Kleenex* Cheer up!! I saved him!! Or rather…Legolas saved him…either way, he's alive!!! *hands another Kleenex* That's better. Aw I'm glad you liked the action even though it was very badly done!! I updated this as soon as I had it written, just so you could see that Ran's ok! Hope you liked!! :)

  
DXPrincess: I'm sorry!! I shouldn't have, I know it was cruel of me! But he's okay, see!! No need to throw any more stuffed animals!! *blush* I'm really glad you liked it, cos it was a spur of the moment chapter and I wasn't so sure about it…but good! Glad you enjoyed it!! I got this up as soon as I could and more is in the works, but WIP so bear with me!! ;)

Shandrial: Hehehe! He not only _touched_ it, he _sat on its back_!!! Eeww!! ;) And grr, you figured out my cunning plan!! Luckily I think you were the only one and I'm not _that_ predictable!! You're keeping track very well! I keep forgetting to relate it back to the other story and suddenly, like in this chapter, I do it all at once!! Hehehe! Very good, have a cookie! :)

Ivory Novelist: People are always telling me my chapters should be longer, so it's nice to hear you say that!! :) See I let him live!! *pushes Ran in front of her* Am I a good writer now?? I'm fine! You know how things can get sometimes…I'll tell you more about it in the email that I _am_ going to send today!! *hits self over head* BAD PERSON NOT EMAILING MARIE!!!! Grr… ;)

Sirith: Tis an interesting word isn't it? Hmmm… :) Definitely something I would say!! You fell out of your chair?? Oh no!! Are you okay? Hope you had a nice cushion or at least a thick carpet to fall onto!! Ah I'd say you enjoyed your holiday even if it wasn't the most relaxing! Just like my trip to England!! Anyway hope you liked and more soon!! :)

Alice: Wait!! He's okay!! I didn't kill him, see? HE LIVES!!! ;) I don't think any of your writing could be hysterically bad, but I'll take your word for it! Glad it's coming along well though. And I'll try to stop hurting people, but it's so much fun…How bout I just stick it to Legolas from now on and leave everyone else alone?? That do? Hehehe!! ;)

Lady Lenna: Aw poor you!! And thanks for the last review! As long as you find lots of stuff to do, the time'll go by really quickly! Let me know if you can get at your email, I can always send the chapters to you if you like! :) Glad you liked what I wrote for you! Got this up as soon as I could and hope you're still online to read it!! Good luck again with your down time!! ;)

wispykitty: *gulp* *looks around* It's here, isn't it?? *adopts Frodo-esque position staring at the roof* They're here…they've come… But as long as it stays in the shadows where I can't see it it's okay!! He's okay!! Everyone likes him too much for me to be able to kill him off! I never thought people would like him so much! Glad you liked and hope this one was okay!! :)

Kitty: It's okay!! See, he's safe! I'll try to be nicer to him from now on!! And don't worry about all the exclamations, I'm so much worse! Every sentence nearly has one on it… Hehehe!! Got this out as soon as I could manage it! I'm really glad you like the story and I'll have more out for ya soon!! :)

Shaan Lien: I didn't! I was good for a change and actually got this out quickly! Glad you liked it!! I'm still working on the prequel you gave me the idea for! That was a vicious plot bunny…! I'll have more out for you soon and hope you liked this one!! :)

Kit Cloudkicker: Ooh good I'll have to have a look at that now…I'm evil with my cliffies, but I don't think there was one in this chapter… ;) Glad you liked it and will have more soon!! Now I'm off to find your story… :)

tamara: It's rated R for future chapters cos there's gonna be some character torture… Ssh, don't tell anyone I said that! ;) And Ran's okay!! See, alive and well!! I'm glad you liked it! I'll hopefully have some more up soon! =)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: R

-

-

****

Chapter 17

"Legolas!" Aragorn and Narso cried out as the archer went limp.

"He is alright," Elrohir assured them, "He just passed out. He is exhausted."

"We should get them back to town," Narso suggested, helping Cedir support Ran as he stood from the ground.

Elrohir gently slid his arms under Legolas, pulling the younger Elf protectively against him as he rose. The group made their way back to town in sombre silence, the only sounds being their footsteps and the fall of the horses' hooves.

Narso kept glancing over at Legolas, open concern in his eyes. Inwardly, he was fuming. He had had no idea that Legolas was the abused prince, and all he wished to do now was find the lad's real father and teach him a lesson for hurting the Elf that the man considered his own.

Aragorn walked silently beside them, looking uneasily at Narso and Legolas. He knew from the look on Narso's face that it would take some fast talking on the prince's part to convince Narso not to inflict serious harm on Thranduil after what he had just learned. But seeing as Legolas now presumably remembered the centuries of abuse at his own father's hands, perhaps he would not wish to try and talk the lake man out of it. 

Anger flashed in his eyes. If the Elf king was the one who had attacked Legolas and stolen his memory…

"Estel!" 

Aragorn turned at the hissed summons and found Elladan walking beside him.

"Estel, what is wrong with you?"

Aragorn frowned. "What makes you think anything is wrong?"

Elladan snorted loudly. "Do not play the innocent with me, gwador nìn! You forget I have known you your whole life."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"_And_ right now," Elladan retorted quietly, "You are fidgeting so much even the hunters are beginning to notice!"

Aragorn blushed and, grunting a vague reply, moved over to walk next to Narso. It took the preoccupied older man a few minutes to acknowledge his presence.

"Oh, hello Strider." He mumbled offhand, seeming to forget his own distrust of the Ranger in the face of all that had happened. The lake man looked thoughtfully at the blond Elf for a while, before turning back to Aragorn. 

"Did his father really…" 

Aragorn nodded sadly. 

"How long?" Narso choked out.

"Centuries." The younger man replied vaguely, "He got away a few times, but he always went back. He believes far too much of the good in people." 

When no response came, Aragorn looked over to find Narso staring at him in thinly veiled scepticism and amazement and raised his eyebrows in question.

"Centuries?" The hunter squeaked, "Just how old is he then?"

"Almost two and a half millennia. Only a child by the standards of his people." Aragorn replied, enjoying the amazement playing across the older man's face.

Narso stopped dead and Gimli ran into the back of him, almost sending them both to the forest floor. He glared over his shoulder at the Dwarf before returning his attention to Aragorn.

"Millennia?! But he is— he only looks so young! I would think he is barely old enough to be out on his own."

Aragorn chuckled. "Do not let him hear you say that."

They had been travelling slowly to accommodate the two weakened members of the group, but the lights of the houses of Lake Town could finally be seen through the trees, which were gradually becoming less dense.

They emerged from under the trees into a clear twilight, all remnants of the rain clouds gone and the stars shining brightly, reflecting off the surface of the lake, which gave to town its name.

The hunting party said their goodbyes and began to disperse, all heading towards their own homes. Narso wanted Ran to stay at his house for the night, where Betha could keep an eye on him, but the young hunter refused, insisting he was fine. Narso let them go with a promise that they would call on him if the effects of the venom showed any sign of returning.

Ran pressed a hand to Legolas' forehead. "Be well, Legolas. I shall try to visit you tomorrow." He glanced over his shoulder at Cedir, "If the warden lets me out, that is."

"Goodnight," Elves, men and Dwarf called quietly as they went their separate ways.

As Narso reached out to open the door to his house, it swung open, flooding light out into the darkening evening.

"Where have you been?" Betha demanded sharply, "I thought you would be back hours ago! Your dinner is ruined by now. Come in before I decide to leave you out there all night!"

Narso slunk in the door, looking guiltily at his wife. "Betha…darling?" He gestured towards the door, shrinking under the woman's glare, "We have a few more to feed tonight than just us two…"

Betha whirled and noticed for the first time the mismatched group that stood in the doorway. The scowl melted from her face.

"Welcome! Come in, come in from the cold! I shall just go and ready some— " She caught sight of the familiar form in the arms of the dark haired Elf and froze. She blinked several times, testing her vision, but it was real.

"Legolas?" She breathed, reaching out to touch his pale face. "Oh dear…what happened to him?"

She looked between Aragorn and Narso, seeking answers.

"Tis a long tale, Betha." Narso said, "But before we tell you, we had best get the lad to bed. He is exhausted."

Betha nodded silently, leading Elrohir to Legolas' room and lighting a few candles. She watched as the tall Elf gently laid Legolas on the bed, covering him with a blanket. They then blew out all the candles but one, and retreated, leaving the door open slightly so they could hear him if he awoke.

"He has fire in him," Narso was saying as they joined the others.

"Aye," Strider agreed quietly, "He does. He will be alright."

Elrohir squeezed Betha's shoulder and smiled reassuringly, silently agreeing with them. She smiled nervously at him, still unsure, as she did not yet know who he was, although obviously an Elf and a friend to Legolas.

She moved across the room and took the seat next to her husband, as Elrohir dropped into a chair between his brothers.

"It is good to see you well, Lady Bethaline." Aragorn spoke from his seat.

Betha smiled at him. "As it is to see you, Strider. Thank you for bringing him back to us." 

Aragorn shook his head slightly. "Allow me to introduce my companions; these are my foster brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, and our friend Gimli, son of Glòin. They are all great friends of Legolas' and you have nothing to fear from them."

Betha and Narso smiled and greeted each in turn, eyeing with interest and curiosity the Dwarf who ran with Elves. Narso turned to his wife as she turned questioning eyes on him.

"I came across them a couple of miles inside the borders of the Great Forest while we were searching for Conran. He was with them, but they were having some trouble with the great spiders that now roam those parts. Legolas saved me from one of them, but Ran was injured by one. And then Legolas…what was it he did, Strider?"

"He possesses a rare and ancient power which allows him to channel his own energy to heal others. Because we had no way to treat the deadly spider venom out there, Legolas used his ability to heal Ran. As you can imagine, the power saps his own energy, which is why he is exhausted now. He merely rests."

She nodded. "I am glad he has come to no harm. And Ran? He is alright?"

Narso nodded. "He is well,"

Betha's mind dwelled in worry over her foster son, but she remembered her duty to her guests. "I am sure you all need refreshment after all that. Allow me to make you some tea." The twins and Aragorn agreed readily, and she turned to Gimli. "Would you prefer some ale, Master Dwarf?"

Gimli's face lit up. "If it is not too much trouble, ma'am."

"None at all," She assured, and disappeared into the pantry.

"Why did you not tell her of Legolas' father?" Aragorn asked Narso curiously.

The older man shook his head. "Such things will be discussed when the lad is awake and able to join us. He would be none too happy if we carried on a conversation on such matters while he was not present."

Aragorn smiled wryly. "You know him well,"

Narso nodded absently.

As Betha returned with the drinks, they settled into their chairs, talking quietly amongst themselves, and awaiting Legolas' return to the waking world.

-

Strange place to end it I know, but couldn't think of anything else!! ;) More soon!

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: You know what? I have no idea what Tanda means!! *gulp* If it _does_ mean anything, it probably means something totally un-spiderlike and I'll have to change it… ;) Well, the men only knew about the abuse because Rezad is a rather large gossip by the sound of things! I don't know why I made him like that, it just happened… Remember at the beginning he says 'you know there are rumours the king beats his own son'. :) Hope you liked this chapter, although it was a bit slow! More soon!! =)

MoroTheWolfGod: He's not mad at Legolas, don't worry! He's mad at Thranduil! Ooh nice! PotC t-shirt! Sounds funky all skeletal and stuff. Of course, because of the amount of anatomy study my course drills into us, if I had something like that, I'd sit there all day going 'that bone's not supposed to be there and that's the wrong shape…' :) I think too much! Anyway hope you liked this chapter and will have more up soon! ;)

Lefty: Hmmm…how old is Ran…Um…I didn't have any specific age in mind, but if I had to put one on him, I'd say about eighteen or nineteen; young enough that his parents still worry about him but also old enough to be out on his own. What do you think? Aha, he knows that his people are looking for him, but does he know what happened to him…? *evil smile* I'm glad you're resting easier now!! More soon! :)

DXPrincess: I do that sometimes, don't I?? Nothing happens for like four chapters and then everything happens at once! *sigh* Oh well, we'll see what happens. I haven't even decided exactly how much he's remembered yet, but I'll get to it! Thank you for being so patient with me even though I'm so slow! I'm slipping from the days of Grudge, when I updated every day… Oh well!! Once I've figured out where to take the next chapter I'll have it up! Shouldn't take too long! :)

Ivory Novelist: I was trying to find a way to link it in with my previous story cos it hasn't really seemed like a sequel so far, so taa daa!! Healing powers to the rescue! Ah…I can't tell you that yet!! ;) Would ruin the surprise!! We'll have to wait till he remembers enough to say so! Hehehe!! Yeah, it was subtle fluff, but I had to get it in there somewhere, didn't I? ;) You've definitely rubbed off on me… I agree, flaff is great! More flaff very soon!! =)

Shandrial: Perhaps we do think similar…and I'm quite the oddball as well! Some of my patients think I'm mad! Hehehe!! I agree completely, Legolas should _stay away_ from spiders!! Actually, he should wrap himself up in bubble-wrap to avoid being beaten by all us writers and our bad guys… Speaking of which, how's Grimnosh the gnat by the way? Staying away from moving car windscreens I hope? I _did_ warn him… ;)

Lady Lenna: Now there ya go, you ask nicely and I get out a new chapter quickly! Everyone should take a lesson from you… :) *blush* Glad you like it so much, that's what keeps me writing you know! I'm happy when my readers are happy!! More soon as I can write it down! =)

Alice: Really?? Cool…poor Elvis…I have a theory that he's alive, but he's been 'covered up' by the government cos he's actually an alien from another planet…how else could you explain the hair?? ;) Hehehe!! But obviously he gets out sometimes if you saw him in Tesco… You're right, I _am_ very random aren't I?? :) Anyway I couldn't kill him yet, I need him for at least five more chapters…maybe more depending on how much I can squeeze out of my overworked and underpaid brain… More soon!! (and don't worry, I'm almost finished the next chapter of SoS) =)

Sirith: You fall up the stairs too?? I thought that was just me!! I used to do it in work all the time and everyone always found it highly amusing…Gald your holiday was great!! And yeah, poor Legolas…I really have to stop being so mean to him…After a few more chapters! ;) Yes. Elvis lives. He's outside my house right now…But not really!! *looks around* I think… Hehehe! More soon!! =)

angelbird1224: Aw thank you!! I'm gonna get a _really_ big head with complements like that you know!! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, but I know it's a bit slow at the moment!! I'll get to the good stuff soon, I promise! :)

tamara: Yeah, I nearly forgot about it as well, but I was going over the prequel to this the other day and I was like damn I never used that… ;) I hope this update was soon enough for you! I know this chapter was a little slow, but it'll get better soon! :) Hope you liked anyway and will have more up soon! =)

kawaiishinichan: Wow…that is a _funky_ name! I feel sorry for poor Legolas as well. I'm not very nice to him am I?? *sigh* We'll know who beat him up soon enough, but not _too_ soon, cos then I wouldn't have people wondering, would I? Hehehe!! :) I am evil personified…Glad you're enjoying the story though and I'll have more up as soon as I have it written and uploaded! ;)

Shaan Lien: Well, no one's objected, so I'm guessing it's okay to say that on a review. ;) I'm sorry that chapter was so short, it's the best I could come up with at short notice! Glad you liked the healing thing, I wasn't sure about putting it in, but people seem to like it. I always did as well, so I was like ooh I can use that!! :) Anyway I hope this chapter was long enough for you and no evil cliff-hangers or anything… Hehehe! More soon! =)

Kit Cloudkicker: Repressed memory and all that! I thought it would be dramatic or something if he didn't remember right away…maybe it didn't work but it sure surprised everyone! ;) Hope you liked and I'll have more up soon! :)

-

Wow…those replies were a tad longer than usual… Anyway more's in the works so I'll have it up as soon as it's finished!

.:Tithen Min:.

-


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: R

-

Note: Sorry once again that this is so late!! Thank you to Kit Cloudkicker for giving me the wonderful idea for part of this chapter, it kept me amused for ages! ;) Cheers babes!

-

****

Chapter 18

The conversation had just given way to an awkward silence when a soft sound came from the direction of Legolas' bedroom, followed by another. All eyes turned to the door, but the Elf did not appear.

"Should we go and check on him?" Aragorn asked softly.

"No," Elladan shook his head, "What if he is still sleeping? If we go in there, we will only disturb him and he needs to rest."

"You are right," Aragorn reluctantly agreed, "He has gone quiet again. Perhaps he yet sleeps."

Elrohir shook his head, rising from his seat and padding on silent feet towards Legolas' door. "Something does not feel right. I shall only look in the door, I will not wake him."

Elladan and Aragorn watched the younger twin as he made his way silently to the door and peered in. They all jumped to their feet in alarm at his yelp of surprise as he flung the door wide and darted into the room.

They started towards the rooms, but before they could enter, Elrohir reappeared in the doorway, looking troubled. He met Aragorn's eyes squarely.

"He is gone," He said softly, "He is not in there!"

"What?!" Gimli, Aragorn and Narso all exploded, pushing past Elrohir to see the empty room.

"How did that crazy Elf get out?" Gimli asked in confusion, "We would have seen him, had he tried to get past us!"

"The window," Aragorn muttered, pointing to where the curtains billowed from the strong breeze coming in the open window. "Those memories must have greatly disturbed him…"

"He is running," Elladan said sadly.

Betha looked confused. "What memories?" She looked around each of them, before her eyes settled on her husband, "What memories, Nar?"

He hesitated. "He had some…unpleasant memories of his home that he was not expecting."

"We can tell you more later, but right now we need to find him!" Elladan insisted, "He is still not at full strength, what if something happens?"

Seeing Elladan's point, Betha nodded reluctantly.

"Alright," Narso quickly took on his natural role as the leader, "We need to split up. How well do you all know this area?"

"We have all been here many times before, save Gimli." Aragorn mused, "He can search with me."

Narso nodded, satisfied. "Good. Alright, if you do not find anything, we meet back here in two hours. Betha, you stay here in case he comes back."

Betha's eyes followed them as they rushed out the door, each heading off in a different direction, Gimli sticking close by Strider's side.

Man and Dwarf headed for the lake, noticing it no longer reflected the stars, for the sky had clouded over threateningly once more. The air was heavy with the promise of impending rain.

"We must make haste," Aragorn frowned at the sky, "It will rain soon."

Gimli nodded. "Let us hope we are safely indoors by then. _With_ the crazy Elf."

* * * * * * * * * *

Narso broke off into the trees behind the house, knowing that Legolas had often enjoyed spending time among those same trees, saying they soothed him.

Looking closely at the ground, which was soft from the recent rain, but still unmarked, he sighed, knowing from previous experience that when Elves walked, they left no mark behind. 

"Of all the people we could take in, he _had_ to be an Elf…" He grumbled affectionately.

He trudged further into the trees, muttering to himself about Elves not having the courtesy to leave a trail.

* * * * * * * * * *

Elladan bent low to the ground, searching the springy grass in vain for any sign of the younger Elf's passing. He knew in himself it was hopeless. He had not the natural bond with nature that Legolas had, and so could not listen to the trees to try and determine Legolas' location. 

He growled in frustration. After knowing Legolas for the years that he had, he knew well that when the prince did not want to be found, he would not be found.

* * * * * * * * * *

Elrohir, outside the window from which Legolas had fled, had come to the same conclusion. He frowned, unwilling to give up when his friend was so obviously in need of comfort and support. 

He closed his eyes and concentrated his hearing, trying to get a sense of where Legolas might have gone. His sharp hearing caught the sound of running water in the distance and his eyes snapped open.

"The stream!" He murmured, smiling to himself.

Without pausing to alert the others, he took off swiftly in the direction of the distant sound. Seeing how closely the tree branches grew together here, he suddenly understood how Legolas had managed to slip away without leaving even a slight mark.

"Trust a wood Elf," He muttered to himself as he swung into the nearest tree, leaping nimbly from branch to branch.

He slowed down when the stream was only a few yards ahead. Taking a few silent steps closer, he sighed sadly as he caught sight of Legolas, who sat leaning against the bole of the largest tree at the water's edge. The look on the archer's face was nothing short of miserable.

The younger twin dropped out of the tree and took a few hesitant steps closer to his friend, uncertain of how to approach him.

"Legolas?"  
  
The prince started slightly, but did not look up at the intrusion. "I do not want to talk right now, Ro."

Elrohir ignored the plea in Legolas' voice and sat down beside him. "Come on, Las. There is a storm coming, we should get back inside before it breaks."

Legolas did not move. "Please, Ro, I just want to be left alone."

Elrohir frowned. "I would leave you alone, if that was truly what you needed right now."

Legolas finally raised his head with a snort of frustration. "What are you talking about? Do not act as if you know me better than I do— " He broke off suddenly, staring at Elrohir with wide eyes, "But you do, do you not?"

"Do not say that, Las!" The son of Elrond cried vehemently, "Tis not true! This is— "

"But it _is_ true!" He dropped his eyes sadly, "Do you not see? My own friends know me better than I know myself. How did it come to this?" he paused then, "I presume you already know of what my father…"

Elrohir nodded. "Aye,"

"I do not wish to set foot back there again, but I must find out for certain…" He raised his head again to look at Elrohir and the dark haired Elf was taken aback by the turmoil of emotions that darkened the grey eyes. "Dolen i vad o nìn," [My path is hidden from me,]* Legolas whispered brokenly.

"No, Legolas," Elrohir stretched out his arm and pulled the younger Elf to him as he began to sob, "You have known it all along, my friend. When the time comes, you will know what to do."

They sat in silence then, Elrohir holding Legolas tightly as he cried himself out. The archer pulled back as the first big drops of rain began to fall.

"Hannon lle, mellon nìn." He flashed Elrohir a warm smile.

"What for, Las?"

"For coming after me. For refusing to be driven away and being here when I needed someone." Legolas replied sincerely.

The Imladris Elf shook his head. "Think not of it, meldir. That is what friends are for." His gaze then fell over Legolas' shoulder and his eyes widened slightly, "Um, Legolas?"

As Legolas turned to follow his gaze, Elrohir tackled him to the ground and began tickling him mercilessly until Legolas was writhing and giggling uncontrollably, begging him to stop.

"Ai! Stop, stop, you are killing me!" He gasped breathlessly.

"Aha, I told you I would get you back for that 'bad aim' remark, little leaf!" Elrohir teased.

"I am sorry!" Legolas cried desperately as the older Elf began to tickle him again, "I meant it not!" He collapsed into another fit of giggles halfway through his intended apology. "Ai, please, Elrohir! I cannot breathe!"

The older Elf sat back, still holding Legolas pinned firmly to the ground beneath his weight, and surveyed the dishevelled and thoroughly soaked Elf prince. The rain had been coming down hard and they had barely noticed it.

"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes, Elrohir?"  
  
"You are soaked through,"

Legolas smiled, the dreaded mischievous glint returning to his eyes seconds before he hurled a fistful of watery mud at Elrohir, hitting him square in the face.

"You are no better than I, my friend," The younger Elf retorted cheekily, before somehow managing to wriggle out from under his friend, taking off rapidly in the direction of the house with Elrohir on his tail.

* * * * * * * * * *

Betha jumped when the door of the house flew open. She was overjoyed to see a soaked, mud covered and thoroughly dishevelled Legolas come running in, before he ran up to her kissed her on the cheek and hid behind her, peering over her shoulder at the still open door.

Before she had time to open her mouth and question his actions, one of the dark haired Elf twins burst through the door, looking around for a moment before his playful gaze lighted on Legolas. He held up a dripping handful of mud, raising a thoroughly mud-coated eyebrow at the younger Elf and advancing towards them.

"Now, Elrohir…" Legolas said slowly, his eyes glinting with feigned innocence, "Mother will have your head if you get that stuff all over her dress…not to mention her good rug."

Elrohir was slightly thrown off by the mention of Legolas' mother, but as he looked at the two, realisation dawned that he was talking about Betha. He smiled, glad that Legolas had found happiness here.

"Then move away from her, Las, and it will not touch her." Elrohir growled playfully.

Betha threw her hands up. "Alright," She said in her best no-nonsense tone, but her eyes glittered with amusement, "Either you put that mud down, Master Elf, or you will not have a bed tonight."

Legolas smirked triumphantly as Elrohir turned and dumped the mud outside the door.

"Legolas,"

He turned and looked up at Betha, who was trying not to smile.

"Hello mother," He said innocently.

"Legolas, you are dripping all over my floor. Go and get cleaned up, little one."

"Alright," Legolas said, pouting pitifully at her.

She smiled fondly at him. "I will have some hot soup ready for you when you are finished. You must be frozen,"

Legolas smiled at her and headed for the washroom as Elrohir watched, amused. He had always suspected that Legolas would be one of _those_ children, the ones who could get away with murder.

Betha sighed, taking one of Narso's leather overcoats and covering a chair with it. "You may as well sit down, Master Elrohir, and await your turn in the washroom.

Elrohir groaned. "Do I really have to— "

"Yes," She said firmly, "You are almost unrecognisable for the muck on you."

Just then, Aragorn and Gimli came through the door, followed closely by Elladan and Narso.

"Elrohir," Aragorn's shoulders slumped in defeat, "You did not find him?"

"I most certainly did, tithen gwador," [little brother] Elrohir retorted, "Who do you think gave me this marvellous mud mask? We have been back here for quite a while."

Aragorn's jaw fell as he looked around the room. "What? Well, where is he?"

Legolas chose that moment to join them, dressed in fresh clothes and absently combing his fingers through his damp hair. He stopped abruptly upon seeing everyone gathered in the living room and smiled.

"I wondered where you had all got to,"

*Yes, this line was shamelessly stolen from the film TTT…I didn't come up with it; it belongs to those rich people with all the money!!

-

In case you were wondering, the tickling idea belongs solely to Kit Cloudkicker!! I just borrowed it for a while!

P.S. Wish me luck!! I'm starting a new job in the morning, and seeing as it's three o'clock in the morning now and I've to be in at nine, I'd better go to bed now… ;)

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: Don't worry about it! I do that all the time as well. I'm always looking at things and saying wait a second… We all have bad memories sometimes, blame it on the sun!! I blame it on my blondness more often than not… ;) I'm sorry! *cringe* I delayed the overprotective maternal instincts for another chapter! But they are coming! I just had to get a bit of flaff in there (Flaff=angst+fluff! Ivory Novelist's word! Isn't it great??)! More soon!! :)

MoroTheWolfGod: Well…he woke up!! Sorry about the lack of action, I'm pretty sure this fic is getting boring by now…But there's a lot more action coming up I swear!! I love that quote! *But why is the rum gone?* Poor Jack… ;) Will have more up soon! :)

DXPrincess: Beauty of the unexpected huh? Bet you weren't expecting yet another fluff chapter huh? *cringe* I love Betha too, she's so…mothery! Is that a word?? *blush* There you go again making me go all red! I don't deserve applause!! But that doesn't mean I don't appreciate it! :) ARGH I have to be in work in six hours and I'm so nervous… Anyway, I'll have more up soon and hopefully some interesting angst and stuff! Yay! =)

  
Shandrial: Aw poor ikkle gnat! I hope you feed him! You _do_ feed him…right?? Bubble wrap and Legolas in the same sentence gives me a _very_ interesting image…You should try it! It's amazing what a bored and nervous imagination can do! I had to give the Dwarf his beer, he hasn't had much to do the last few chapters, so I thought I'd let him drown his sorrows (and beard) in alcohol. And why not? ;) I know this chapter wasn't great, but more will come soon! Hope ya liked! =)

Ivory Novelist: FLAFF!!!!!!! You've truly converted me…Did you _see_ the flaff??! :) I read your fic and I tried to email you, but it wouldn't send!! Grr…hotmail sux! But you used my name!! Hehehehe! I'm only messing. I was like aw… ;) I knew you could do that chapter well whatever way you decided to go about it and I thought it was fabulous! MORE!! Anyway, hope you liked the immense flaff and lack of plot! Email you as soon as my account starts working! :)

Sirith: It _does_ hurt, doesn't it? Stupid stairs going up and down…why can't we all just walk on the same level?? ;) Okay that was a little strange… Wow you're really busy this summer! Germany eh? Sounds nice! You should go to Greece, it rocks! Have fun on your five week holiday and hope to hear from you when you get back! Meanwhile, back to the old grindstone… :)

  
Lefty: I wasn't sure where to put him, somewhere in the 16-19 bracket anyway!! Oh I just added more suspense didn't I? I'm sorry! I'll have it all confronted next chapter I promise! No more stalling for me…This chapter must have left you wondering even more! Sorry!! *cringe* Don't hurt me?! Glad you're enjoying though! More soon!! :)

Alice: Hey they put a little 7 on your name!! Grr… Individual pen names… Anyways!! You're afraid of nurses?? You're not afraid of me now are you?? I'm a nice nurse! Beat him with a chicken leg huh?? Hahahaha! That's a new one! I used to say 'beat them to death with their own shoes' cos I used to work in a shoe store…You'll get loads of reviews!! Your new story is already really compelling and there's only one chapter! Oh about that? UPDATE!! I'm just kidding. More soon! ;)

Lady Lenna: You're welcome! :) I'm glad you liked and sorry about the whole dragging-it-out-ness of this chapter! I'll get to the real stuff soon! Sorry this was so late and hope ya liked!! :)

Kit Cloudkicker: I used your idea!! Thank you so much for that! It was a club with which to beat off writers block! (Die you demon die!) I had a lot of fun with that idea actually. Kept me very amused!! And thanks for the warning, I'll remember to check the previous story whenever I'm relating something to it! Mysterious gender-shifting girl?? Hmmm… ;) Hope you liked this one! :)

tamara: I suppose he has to remember eventually…laws of physics…or chemistry…or something to that effect… ;) I love Elrohir too! I put him everywhere don't I? Hmmm…well at least he's liked! Sorry this took so long to update! I am horrible!! But I hope you liked anyway!! :)

Shaan Lien: Oh good! I'm glad! You're prequel plot bunny keeps biting me when I'm trying to work on this and I keep getting confused! But nevertheless, I love the little beggar!! It's growing… Hope you liked this one too and more soon!! ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: R

-

Note:: It seems that I am always apologising for getting my chapters up late, so I am going to apologise now in advance for every late chapter that I may put up for the rest of this fic!! :) I know, I'm crazy, but what can ya do? Enjoy!!

-

****

Chapter 19

Once they were all clean, they sat around the now roaring fire in Narso and Betha's living room. Gimli looked to Legolas and Aragorn.

"So, where do we go from here then?"

Legolas took a deep breath and looked over at Elrohir, who met his eyes and nodded reassuringly. Legolas glanced uneasily at the others.

"We shall leave for Mirkwood tomorrow afternoon, after I have seen that Ran is alright." He said softly.

Gimli nodded, apparently satisfied, but Narso stared in amazement at the Elf, his jaw hanging open.

"You are not seriously considering going back there, Legolas!" He cried, "I cannot let you do that!"

Betha looked at her husband in open astonishment, "Well, whyever not, Nar? You cannot keep him away from his home!"

"I can and I intend to!" Narso snapped, "He is more at home here! His father is the king of Mirkwood, Betha. The same king who beats his son every chance he gets— "

"No!" Legolas cried, "It is not like that! My father and I have sorted out our differences. We have lived peacefully together without incident for almost two years. He is a good man!"

Narso's mind went back to the woods and his conversation with Strider. _'It went on for centuries…he got away a few times, but he always went back…Legolas believes far too much of the good in people.'_

"How can you be so sure after only two years that he has stopped the abuse that he dealt for centuries?" He asked, trying to reason with Legolas.

Legolas stopped cold. He had already been doubting his decision, as Elrohir well knew, and Narso's abrupt question dredged up fears he had tried very hard to quell. He tried to shake off his doubts, but they stuck fast, Narso's accusations running through his mind.

Elrohir saw the turmoil that Narso's questions had thrown the younger Elf into and he glowered in the man's direction. 

Betha sat at Narso's side, trying to take in all the sudden and unexpected information. "Well, Legolas," She said in a soft, but firm voice, "You must stay here then, where you will be safe. He will never know that you are here."

Legolas shook his head, his eyes pained. "No mother, you do not understand! I _want_ to go back! He is not a threat to me any more. He loves me as any father would,"

Narso suddenly jumped in again, cutting him off, "How can you be sure that your father was not behind the attack that stole your memory?" He asked, and Legolas' eyes grew wide, "If you return, will he not be angry to see that you live, after he left you for dead?"

It had not even occurred to Legolas' troubled mind that his father might have been behind what happened to him.

"No…He would not do that to me…" He protested weakly, knowing his argument did not hold much weight.

"Legolas, you cannot go!" Betha cried, tears in her eyes at the thought of what Legolas' real father had inflicted upon him for so long, "Next time, we may not be there to help you— "

"There will be no next time!" Legolas protested, "This had nothing to do with my father! I am all that he has left; he would not try to— " He let out a soft cry of frustration as he jumped to his feet and began to pace, "If I could only remember, I would tell you it was not he!"

Betha held out a hand to him, "Just to be safe, maybe you should remain here until you do remember."

Legolas shook his head, "Eru knows how long that would take." He sighed, "Nay, I will not sit here and wait for a memory that might not come for months or years…I may never remember what happened that day."

Aragorn frowned. "Of course you will, Legolas. Do not be so negative, my friend."

Legolas sighed. "Well, I cannot just sit here and wait for the memory to come!" He paused, "The trees, Aragorn…they say the realm is falling into shadow. I must go back."

"If what you say is true, then you will be safer if you stay here." Narso protested. Legolas shook his head firmly.

"If Eryn Lasgalen falls to the shadow, then nowhere will be safe for long after." He said cryptically, turning towards the door, "If none of you will come with me, then I will go alone." He announced, "But I _am_ going,"

Narso rose from his seat and used his considerable frame to block the front door. "You are not going anywhere, Legolas! He will harm you if you go back there, alone or otherwise. You must stay here where you will be safe!"

"Please, Legolas…" Betha said softly, "We only wish for your safety."

"I…I know that, but this is something I need to do. I cannot let you keep me here when my father's realm needs my help. I am sorry," Legolas said, regret at having to defy the people who had given him so much was evident in his softly spoken proclamation.

Narso did not move. "I cannot let you out this door, Legolas, not when it means letting you walk into danger. I am only doing this because I care for you!"

"Very well," Legolas said calmly, "It is getting late. I am going to bed." He glanced at his friends and his foster parents, "Goodnight everyone,"

Legolas turned and walked to his room, shutting the door firmly behind him. Legolas' friends exchanged confused looks, completely thrown off by Legolas' sudden change. Narso walked away from the door and looked down the hall towards Legolas' door, while Betha sat back down, her head in her hands.

Suddenly, Elladan uttered a soft oath and bolted from his seat, throwing open the front door and running out into the rain, Elrohir right behind him. The others were even more confused by the other Elves' behaviour, looking at each other in confusion.

Realisation dawned, and Aragorn's eyes grew wide. "The window!" He growled, "We will never catch them now!" 

Gimli scowled. "Trust that crazy Elf to pull something like this!" 

Aragorn sighed in resignation, "We must trust Elladan and Elrohir to bring him back again,"

* * * * * * * * * *

Elladan uttered a constant string of curses as he once again ran through the lashing rain in the pitch dark after Legolas. Elrohir chuckled to himself. He had never heard his brother mutter so many expletives at once before.

They caught sight of the fleeing form of the prince a few yards ahead and sped up their pace. Elladan put on a last burst of speed and tackled Legolas around the waist, bringing them both crashing to the ground.

Legolas immediately began to struggle against him, but the older Elf was bigger and stronger, and Legolas ended up firmly pinned to the ground on his back, looking up at two identically irate twins.

He smiled sheepishly at them. "Um…hello?" He tried innocently, but the twins' frowns only grew deeper.

"Legolas…what did you think you were doing?" Elrohir asked softly.

Legolas' face fell and he struggled weakly once more. "You do not understand! You cannot hear them…"

Elladan shook his head. "Tis true that we cannot hear the trees as strongly as you can, Legolas, but trying to run off without us? Venturing into the dark forest on your own? That is folly!"

Legolas grew very still. "Folly it may be, Elladan, but I cannot bear this any more. I know nothing of myself that others have not told me, I cannot even defend my own father, because I know not whether he is part of this or not! I just want it all to go away…"

"Running off on your own and getting yourself killed is not the way to make it so, Las." His eyes softened as he looked down at his friend, "Come back with us. Just for tonight. We can leave tomorrow as you planned, all of us together. But you need to rest and recover, little one, you are not back to full strength yet."

Legolas' weary body decided to let him know just how weary it was then, and he sighed, nodding reluctantly. "Alright,"

Elladan chuckled. "You _do_ realise that Narso is going to tie you to your bed for running off again?"

Elrohir laughed as he helped Legolas up off the ground. "Or at least nail your window shut!"

Legolas couldn't stop himself smiling at the image. "Very funny, you two. I am amused, you have achieved your aim, now let us go home."

The twins smiled at the old jest that had run since they had first befriended Legolas in Imladris many centuries ago. 

Talking and laughing amongst themselves, the three tired and soggy Elves made their way back to the house in the dark, dreading the reactions they would face when they arrived.

__

-

-

Review replies::

MoroTheWolfGod: I finally saw it!! PotC that is. It's brilliant! I never expected it to be so funny. :) (Hehehe! You're not a eunuch are you?? *looks down*) Anyway hope this chappie was ok cos I'm seriously washed out right now!! More soon! ;)

Lefty: Awh I'm glad you liked it! It was written off really quickly and I wasn't sure if it sucked or not…excuse my language!! I love the twins too!! They're great aren't they? I don't think they get enough book time, hope PJ kept them in the next film though. If he didn't…Grr…heads will roll! Well maybe not that drastic, but you get my point! ;) Hope ya liked! =)

DXPrincess: **!!BANG!!** Oh that was the sound of my newly oversized ego making my head explode by the way! See what so much praise does to unworthy Irish nurses?? Motherly is a word? GOOD! I was beginning to think I was making up words and that wouldn't do would it? :) Work went great thanks! I'm all settled in now feels like I've been there forever! Hope this was ok and I'll have more up soon!!

Shandrial: You did? Awh I'm glad!! :) Yes the image of two wet Elves is rather distracting, isn't it… 0_0 I agree, Elrohir _is_ cute! All the more reason to keep him alive!! ;) Hahahaha!! That image is actually pretty funny! I see where you're coming from! I nearly fell over laughing when I read that! *snigger* =)

Ivory Novelist: You liked it? It's all your doing, just so you know! ARGH my computer hasn't been letting me onto RadNet for like five days or something! It's really annoying! But your story is still brilliant even if I can't read it… Slightly more flaff in this chappie! Hope you liked it! :)

Sirith: Aw that's really nice of your friend. And really nice of you to take time to review me from Germany!! :) Thank you!! I'm glad you liked the last one and I hope this one was okay too! I'm loving your fic still, the last chapter was brilliant!! =) Thanks for the good luck by the way! I'm all settled in now! Anyway I'll have more up for you soon so hope you liked! ;)

wispykitty: ARGH!!!! The evilness of the smilie!!!! Okay, I deserved it, but still! You can have it back now; :} EVIL I TELL YOU!! Do you think I might have had too much coffee?? @_@ Hehehehe! Glad you liked anyway, cos I wasn't sure about that chapter! I've been super busy at work too, so no worries! ;) I'll have more up as soon as I have it written! =)

pirate-chicha: I love your Pirates fic! :) Legolas is cute? Hehehe! He is kinda isn't he? He's supposed to be a warrior though… *hits self over head* Oh well, cuteness is always good! I know this took me _forever _to update, I'm sorry!! But I hope it was okay! Glad you're enjoying it so far! I'll have more up soon!

tamara: Awh I'm glad you liked it! It's always fun to write ones like that. Kit Cloudkicker gave me that idea and I was laughing for hours trying to write it! Could have been the caffeine though…Did this chapter answer your questions? :) Hope so! I'll have more up soon!! =)

Lady Lenna: *blush* You always make me do that!! :) I'm sorry this took so long but work is taking up all my spare time!! Grr… ;) Anyway I hope you liked this chapter too and I'll have more up soon cos I have days off coming up! =)

Samwise the Strong: Thank you! Did you get reading some more? If you did, hope you enjoyed it and thanks for the kind compliments!! :) I'll have more up soon!! =)

Shaan Lien: Yeah I kinda whipped that one from the movie too didn't I? Ah well!! I just thought it'd work! Glad you're still liking and sorry for the delay! I am terrible… Have more up soon!! ;)

Kit Cloudkicker: You're very welcome and thanks again for the idea! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY for ten days ago!! :) Hope it was a good one and you got loads of nice pressies! Hope you liked this too and I'll have more up soon! =)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: R

-

Being on British soil always makes me creative! I was up North for a few days and I just started writing and this chapter is what happened, so I hope it's okay!! Enjoy! :)

-

****

Chapter 20

As the door shut after the Elves, they were overrun. Narso and Betha were apologising for their earlier attitudes and Gimli and Aragorn were asking Legolas how he could think of going off alone and asking Elladan and Elrohir where they had found him.

The Elves stepped back a pace and looked at each other before bursting into laugher. Everyone else looked completely puzzled as the twins and Legolas collapsed into laughter.

"We are sorry," Elladan gasped after a moment, "But this is exactly how we had guessed you would react…and…you are so predictable!"

Aragorn looked properly irritated, while Gimli looked like he was thinking up several different ways to kill each Elf in a rather painful manner. Narso and Betha were not used to an Elf's sense of humour, so they looked even more bemused than before.

Aragorn turned his gaze on Legolas once the prince had calmed slightly. "Legolas…I should not even waste my breath, should I?"

Legolas lowered his eyes, looking chastened. 

Aragorn's face immediately softened. "I…Legolas I am only saying this because I care for you. You should not go out into the woods alone, especially when you are not sure of your way around. They are not a friendly place these days."

Legolas nodded. "I am sorry. But…I _will_ be going back out there. We" He gestured to include Elladan and Elrohir. "have decided to leave tomorrow for Eryn Lasgalen." 

Aragorn nodded once, in agreement with his friend's decision. "You know what is best for you, Legolas. I will accompany you,"

"As will I," Gimli asserted firmly, "You cannot leave me behind, Elf."

Legolas smiled fondly, "No, dear Dwarf, I gave up hope of that a long time ago."

Gimli and Aragorn chuckled. Narso walked up to Legolas' side, gently grasping his arm. 

"If this is your decision, Legolas, then there is nothing I can do to prevent you from following it through. I know you too well to hope for that. I ask only that you allow me to accompany you, to ensure that you are safe…and will stay safe."

Legolas nodded. "Alright. Then we leave after the sun reaches her peak, for Eryn Lasgalen."

* * * * * * * * * *

Legolas slipped out of the house alone after breakfast the next morning, hurrying through the small town and returning greetings as he passed other early risers, he arrived at the door of the house of Conran and his father. He knocked quietly on the door, not wanting to disturb his injured friend if he was still asleep.

Cedir opened the door to him, smiling widely when he saw who was calling.

"Tiri!" He waved the Elf inside the house and closed the door, before turning back to Legolas, looking faintly embarrassed. "Forgive me, I forget that it is Legolas now."

Legolas shook his head, smiling kindly, "It matters not. The people of this town will always know me as Tiri. I do not mind,"

Cedir grinned. "Tis good to have you back, Tiri. We missed you,"

"As I did you all, my friend." He quickly changed the subject, "How is Ran doing this morning?"

"Very well," Cedir replied with relief, "He slept soundly through the night and has much more colour in his face this morning." He gripped Legolas' shoulder tightly; "I cannot thank you enough for what you did for him last night."

"Do not thank me, anyone would have done the same." He said softly, "He is my friend,"

"Do not be so modest, Legolas!" Ran spoke from the bedroom doorway and they both turned, "I owe you my life."

Legolas smiled at his young friend, looking him over carefully. "You owe me nothing. It is enough to know that you are alright."

Ran chuckled, pulling Legolas into a tight embrace. "I am well, but it is thanks to you and I will not have you think otherwise."

The Elf gave a mock sigh. "Very well. I know better to argue with you, my hard headed young hunter!"

The three of them laughed. Cedir waved Legolas into a chair as he and Ran sat down. "Sit, my friend,"

"Tell us of your plans, Legolas." Ran said, "Have you decided what you are going to do?"

Legolas looked down at his hands in his lap. "Aye, I have. I will set out to return to Mirkwood this afternoon." He said softly, "I wished to make sure that you were alright before I left, for I may not be back here for some time."

Ran's eyes grew wide. "You are going back to him? Legolas, are you sure?"

"Many times have I asked myself that question, Ran, and by now I am certain that this is what I must do. I must face this,"

Ran nodded. "Then I wish to go with you— "

"No!" Legolas and Cedir both spoke at once and Ran laughed outright.

"Very well. But then allow me to wish you all the luck you will need, my friend. But you must promise to return and visit often!"

Legolas chuckled, "You should know by now that you cannot keep me away,"

* * * * * * * * * *

Legolas sat on his bed, packing his few belongings into his bag, when a knock came at the door. 

"Enter," He called, watching as Aragorn strode into the room.

"Legolas…my friend, are you certain that this is what you wish to do?"

The Elf gave an exasperated snort. "_Yes_, Estel, I am sure! No matter how many times people ask me that, the answer will not change."

Aragorn sat down by Legolas' side and looked earnestly into his eyes. "I am only looking out for your well being, my friend. I do not wish to see you treated like that again. You have seen enough pain in your life."

Legolas chuckled. "In that, I do agree with you, mellon. But what I am about to do does not involve pain." Aragorn was about to protest, but Legolas cut him off. "No, Aragorn, it does not. I have faith in my father, I do not believe that he would inflict this upon me."

Aragorn sighed. "But Legolas, that faith is what landed you in trouble before, and do not pretend not to know of what I speak. Deny it not, for I see it in your eyes."

Legolas nodded reluctantly, his eyes impossibly sad. "Aye, alas for you are right, Aragorn. Unfortunately, when reliving past memories, the bad comes with the good."

Aragorn put a hand on Legolas' shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I just do not wish for him to take advantage of your faith once again."

Legolas nodded. "I know where you are coming from, my friend, but my path is chosen now." Aragorn looked defeated. Legolas put a hand on top of his and squeezed. "I am glad you will be with me, Aragorn. You give me strength."

The man lowered his gaze. "I am honoured to follow you, prince Legolas."

Legolas put his fingers under Aragorn's chin, gently raising his head. "You found me. You brought me travelling and restored much of my memory. And now you are taking me home, even when you do not approve of my actions. It is I who am honoured, to have such a friend as you."

Aragorn smiled and Legolas nodded, satisfied at the reaction. "So we understand each other, Human?"

"Yes, Elf. I believe we do."

"Good!" Legolas cried, clapping Aragorn on the shoulder and rising from the bed, "Then get out of here and let me finish my packing!"

Aragorn laughed. "On my way. I will see you later, mellon nìn."

He exited and closed the door quietly behind him, leaving the Elf staring at the empty space where he had been sitting, thinking over his words. _'I do not wish him to take advantage of your faith again'_

"No," He muttered resolutely, "My father is not like that any more. He will be happy to see me return home." Nodding decisively to himself, he returned to his packing.

An hour later, he sat on the bed, eyeing his packed bag and frowning slightly. 'What if everyone else is right,' he mused, 'and I am wrong? What if— '

Another knock interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up to see Elrohir's dark head appear around the door.

"Are you ready, Las?"

The prince picked up his bag, smiling tensely at his friend. "As I ever will be, Ro. Let us be going,"

They stepped into the living room and Legolas' eyes widened. "Ran? What are you doing here?"

Ran laughed, "Relax, Legolas. I am only here to walk you to the edge of town."

The Elf smiled. "Very well,"

They all stood back respectfully as Legolas turned to Betha and she wordlessly gathered him into her arms. They embraced tightly, neither wishing to let go. 

Finally, Betha pulled back, tears in her eyes, and held Legolas at arm's length. She gently stroked back his golden hair and kissed his forehead. "Be well, my son."

Legolas took her hand, raising it to his lips and kissing the palm. "You are my mother, in all but blood. I shall miss you." He hugged her again briefly. "Take care of yourself, and that husband of yours, when he gets back." He stepped back and smiled. "Keep my room free, for I shall be back to visit as soon as I may."

Betha nodded, squeezing his hand and stepping back. "It will be here when you return,"

He smiled sadly. "Tenna san," [Until then,] he whispered.

The companions each gave their own goodbyes and thanks to Betha, then Narso opened the door and they followed him out. Legolas paused in the doorway, looking back.

"Goodbye, mother. May the stars always shine on your path,"

Betha waved, tears streaming down her face. "Goodbye, my bright one."

With a final wave, Legolas turned and left the small house behind.

-

You know what's a really funny word?? SQUEEZE!!!! I just realised that as I was typing this cos I'm in a weird mood and I had a giggle fit!! It's really hard to giggle and type at the same time… Anyway, see ya next time!! .:Tithen Min:.

-

Review replies::

Cheysuli: You see, I _wanted_ to lock him in his room, but then I couldn't get on with the part of the story I want to get onto, so that might have been a problem! I left him for now, but maybe when he visits… We shall see!! If it helps, I think the alert bots are seriously malfunctioning at the moment! It happened to Alice with SotS as well! Darn FF.net… Hehehe! Hope they're working now and hope ya liked!! ;)

  
MoroTheWolfGod: Oh I know I love that bit as well! I also love the bit where he's trying to say parley and he can't! Per…par…parsnip…par…parsley…puh… Parley?? That's the one!!! It was so funny! Glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you liked this one as well cos it was written in a train and in a car and the writing was so bad I could hardly make out what it said to type it!! Hehehe! Hope you enjoyed! :)

DXPrincess: Yes it was quite messy…but I grew an extra head and cleaned it up myself! ;) Like that dude in MiB! That film rocks. Oh it's leading up to something alright…but if I told you, it would ruin the surprise! ;) Mwa ha ha ha!! I am evil aren't I?? Even more so since my head exploded… **Blush** You're gonna make it do it again!! Stop that! :) 

Lefty: Really?? Everyone's been asking me that since the very beginning! No one trusts him… *sigh* I wonder who put _that_ idea in their heads? *looks innocent* Ah yes, gotta love mental pictures of a pile of Elves…yummy! ;) I'm glad you're liking and I'm writing more as we speak, I swear!! Hope you liked! And no jumping to conclusions!!! :)

Ivory Novelist: School coming up huh? Bugger indeed…Hope it's going okay for ya though! Glad your ficcie's up here now as well, so I can read it all the time! Sorry I haven't reviewed recently but I've been really busy!! I go and do that now! :) Still loving it though and hope it's going well with the writing and all! Glad you like the fluff, it's so much fun to write! Hope this chapter was okay! :)

Shandrial: Ah yes…a pile of wet Elves gives a very distracting mental picture, doesn't it?? It took me _so_ long to write that part cos I kept daydreaming about it! *cringes at Elrond-esque glare* You're a little too good at that!! Eep! I didn't mean it! You do ledges really well! … Hehehe!!! ;) Hope you liked this! See? No cliffie!! :)

Alice7: Oi!! What do you mean 'it's you'??!!! am I really that bad? *looks innocent* I think my halo's a bit crooked today…You have a pirate Pirates DVD?!?! Lucky…wish I had one! Ooh guess what! I've got some lovely inspiration for the next chapter of SoS! If it all goes well I might have it out sooner than expected… ;) Wish me luck! :)

Sirith: Tired of waiting eh?? I'll wait you… Oh that makes no sense… Sorry!! I'm so random today! Are you back in England yet or is it tomorrow?? Hope you had a fun time in Germany! And hope you weren't too lonely. *pout* Poor you! Glad you're enjoying this! Hey!! *poke poke* Stop poking me! Lest I poke you back… *looks around and picks up a dress pin* *holds up triumphantly* ;) Ooh don't send _them_ after me! I've been good! Really!! Hehehe! :)

wispykitty: I know I love when he's called that too! It's so cute! Aw I'm glad you're enjoying this, cos that means no evil smilie, and evil smilies freak me out! Eep!! Hope this chapter was okay too, cos it was written at random during a three hour car journey and finished on a three hour train journey! Hehehe! :) 

Shaan Lien: I know, I didn't want to make it so short, but I couldn't think of a better place to leave it, and if I'd taken the time to do that, you would've had to wait longer!! It's the lesser of two evils! ;) Yeah this is the same story, I just liked the idea of him jumping out a window for some reason…you know how I am! Hope you liked!! :)

Kit Cloudkicker: Lock him in huh? That's a good idea, but then he couldn't get to Mirkwood and I've got _plans_ for him when he gets there! ;) You'll see what I mean soon enuf! Glad you liked the last chappie though! I've read some of Sworn Brothers and I think it's brilliant! It's a good idea to have Thranduil as the abused son. :) Very original! Hope you liked this chappie and more soon! =)

tamara: Sorry it took so long again, it's getting to be a habit by now! Grr…Bad writer! I'm glad you're liking it though! It's leading somewhere I swear, but I know it's a little on the slow side at the moment! ;) You'll see what I mean! *giggle* Hope ya liked! :)

angelbird12241: Thank you!! I'm glad you're enjoying it and sorry it took so long! Today's been my only free day since last Tuesday! Grr… Anyway hope this one was okay too! :)

Pirate-chicha: You're welcome! I really love your story though, it's brill!! :) I bet he does! We probably shouldn't call him that then, *looks around* He might come after us… ;) He's on his way to remembering, I promise, but we've still got a way to go yet… Hehehe!! :) Hope you liked! =)

Black Hawk: Oh thank you for the good luck!! It's going really well now! :) Yeah it'll probably get a bit more serious now, but the happy is fun to write! Can't be angst all the time! ;) Ooh I love your dance of joy! Funky! I can't dance, if I try I end up in a heap on the floor… :) Anyway hope you liked this too! =)

futagoakuma-tenshi01: I know my chapters are horribly short! I'm sorry! I try to make them longer, but I always fail miserably… *sigh* I am terrible!! I'm glad you're enjoying it though! Always makes me smile when people say that! :) See? Hope this one was okay and not too short, even though I know it _was_ short… I'll work on it, I promise! ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: R

-

Note:: Seeing as this chapter is so unforgivably short and you've all been so wonderfully patient with me, I'm putting up two chapters today! Both written in kinda a rush though so I hope they're okay. Enjoy!! ;)

Hugs, .:Tithen Min:.

-

****

Chapter 21

Legolas jogged to catch up with the small group, smiling slightly at them as he joined them. Now that they were actually on their way, he was more nervous than he would like to admit.

Aragorn turned towards him, noticing at once the nervous gnawing on his fingers and the way Legolas kept looking around him, looking at everything but his companions. 

"Legolas?" As the Elf reluctantly turned to him, he raised a questioning eyebrow. "Are you alright, my friend?"

Legolas smiled. "Am I really so easy to read?"

"Only to those who know you well enough to see the signs." Aragorn assured quietly, "What troubles you?"

"Ai, tis nothing, mellon, I just doubt the wisdom of my course…" Legolas replied, refusing to meet the Ranger's eyes.

Aragorn shook his head slowly, frowning. "Legolas…I know that I was trying to get you to reconsider your decision to return to your home, but I believe that you are doing what you need to do. You will never be at peace in your life if you do not try,"

Legolas thought over this for a moment before smiling at his Human friend. "You are right, Strider. Thank you, I— it means a lot to me to have you all here, but especially you. You have done so much for me already."

"Think not of it, my friend. Tis nothing,"

As Legolas was about to reply, the others stopped, causing Legolas and Aragorn to look up. In front of them, blocking the main path into the forest was a large group of men, women and children from the village. Between Narso and Cedir's idle mentioning and Rezad's gossiping, almost everyone in the village knew that Legolas was leaving, and where he was going…and what he was going home to.

Narso stepped forwards, a puzzled frown on his face. "What is going on? Let us pass!"

"No!" One man took himself as the representative of the group, "We know what Tiri's father is like, and we cannot let him go back there!"

"Aye," One of the women said softly, "We care to much for him to allow him to walk back into the hands of that madman." 

"Legolas, you have people here who care for you," Ran added his voice to theirs, "Do you really need to leave?"

Legolas lowered his head from their penetrating stares, closing his eyes. "You do not understand," He sighed, "I _do_ need to leave. If I ever wish to get my old life back, I must do this and it must be now. Please, if you truly care as much about me as you say you do, let me do this."

The general mood of the crowd softened, seeing the Elf that they loved in such distress. A low murmur went through the gathered people and their speaker stepped forward again.

"We can see how important this is to you, Tiri…although it grieves us, we agree with you. We must let you go, for it is best for you." Legolas breathed a silent sigh of relief. "However," The man continued, "We would like your word that, if you are in any trouble, that you will come back to us…where you will be safe."

Legolas smiled fondly, looking at each member of the group in turn. "Of course I will. This is as much my home as the one I am returning to and you are all my family for helping me through this hard time. I will come back and visit as often as I may."

At these words, the crowd parted to let them through. As he passed, every person murmured their soft goodbyes to Legolas, wishing him luck and a happy future. By the time the travellers had reached the edge of the woods, the Elf's eyes had filled with tears.

He turned to Ran. "I fear that this is where we must part, my young friend."

Ran shook his head, tears in his own eyes. "No, Legolas, I wish to come with you! Please, I do not wish to be left behind."

"I am sorry, Ran, but I cannot let you come. The forest is not a friendly place, young hunter, as you should know well by now. I would not suffer you to walk into danger again,"

Cedir came forward then, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, half to comfort and half to restrain. Legolas hugged them both tightly.

"I will miss you. Thank you for all you have done for me,"

Stepping away from them, he turned and raised a hand in a sad wave to the villagers who had turned out to see him off.

"Farewell my friends. Be safe until we meet again,"

Turning from the people of the small town— his home— Legolas led the way into the woods, his friends following closely behind him.

As the shadows of the forest once more enveloped him, Legolas' fevered thoughts began to calm, soothed as he had always been by the boughs and leaves of the trees that stood guard over his home. 

He paused for a moment before turning to his companions behind him. "I am ready now. If you are also, then let us go. We have a long road ahead," And somehow they knew he meant more than the journey.

-

-

Review replies::

MoroTheWolfGod: You did what??! OMG that's a lot of money to spend…fair play to ya! ;) Hehehe! You're as mad as I am! In a good way of course. I'm glad you like it alright! :) Hope these chapters are okay too cos they were a little rushed *cringe*. =)

DXPrincess: Yeah I grew another one. ;) I forgot about the hydra actually…the first thing that came into my head was Jeeves from MiB, he was funky! I _am_ evil, aren't I? I'll have to stop dragging it out and get them to Mirkwood soon, or else people will start coming after me… ;) I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!! *gives tissues* Glad you liked it though!! Hope the quiz went okay for ya! :)

Alice7: Phenomenon huh? Wow… I never thought of that! Saying that several times while tipsy would definitely make for some good entertainment…I should try it on my friends sometime! ;) John Rhys Davies was on Murder She Wrote? That _is_ decidedly curious… Hehehe! Hope you enjoyed PotC again, it's brilliant isn't it?? Stop blowing holes in my ship!! :)

Lefty: I'm sorry they're not there yet, I know you're looking forward to it! They'll be there in the next chapter or two though, I've got it all worked out… Hehehe! ;) Like the two chapter update? I couldn't think of another place to leave off this chapter and it was really annoying me so I thought I'd add another one… Hope they're not too bad cos I wrote them both in a rush!! Glad you liked and more soon!! :)

Ivory Novelist: Glad you liked the fluff!! You inspired it all with your lovely fluffy fic! And you're welcome for the reviews, you deserved them!! It's a great fic and you should know it! :) *blush* Awesome?? Really?? Thank you!! I'm glad you enjoyed it!! =) I hope ya liked these too! I'll email you soon!! :)

Kit Cloudkicker: Happy to, it's really well written and original! :) Your idea for the next fic sounds really good as well…I like the idea. Let me know when you get it posted yeah? I'd love to read it! =) Hope you liked these chappies! More soon!! ;)

tamara: Got this up as soon as I could! I know they're not in Mirkwood yet, but I'm getting to it! I'm sorry!!! Next chapter or the one after, I promise!! ;) Glad you liked it! Hope these were alright as well! More up soon!! :)

Lolita: It is, isn't it?? I said that to one of my friends and she was like…You're mad. Hehehe!! Sorry I didn't get this up sooner!! I would've updated straight away, but I'd nothing written and that'd make for a very boring chapter… ;) Hope ya liked!! :)


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: R

-

-

Chapter 22

The group was silent for a time as they walked under the eaves of Mirkwood. The gloom under the trees and the almost palpable presence of the evil shadow was enough to take the cheer out of them all, but after a while, they began to chatter quietly, growing more and more boisterous as the time went on. 

"And…and he turned around and…shot Glorfindel in the foot!" Legolas gasped around his laughter, "Glorfindel was so angry…Elrohir was afraid to come out of his room for two weeks!"

Elrohir glowered at Legolas while the rest of the group burst into laughter. Elladan, noticing his brother's discomfort, decided to add to it.

"Aye. The legendary balrog slayer almost lost his composure that time!" He cackled when his twin turned the glare from Legolas to him, "He was hopping around the courtyard for about five minutes!"

Aragorn leaned against a tree, weak from laughter at the picture that presented. Gimli and Narso, having never met Glorfindel, could not see the height of humour that the Elves and Aragorn could, but the thought was very amusing nonetheless.

Elrohir continued to glower at them. "It was _not_ that funny! He had me scrubbing the bird droppings off the pavilion roof for a week afterwards!"

At this, they all laughed harder, Legolas actually dropping to the ground with tears streaming down his face. Narso looked on fondly, never having seen Legolas so totally let down his guard before. The mirth was cut short, however, when the Elves stilled abruptly, obviously listening hard.

Aragorn immediately noticed and straightened, looking around. "What?" He asked quietly, "What is it?"

"Listen," Legolas hissed.

"I do not hear anything…" Aragorn looked quizzically at the Elves.

"Exactly! It is too quiet, something is not right." Legolas answered, his whole body now tensed in a fighting stance.

They all instinctively moved so that they guarded each other's backs, drawing their weapons and glancing around warily.

Legolas' nose twitched and he frowned. "Yrch," He hissed, turning to Elrohir, who was next to him, "Do you smell them?" 

Elrohir nodded tensely. "They are not far,"

Narso looked puzzled. "What?"

Aragorn suddenly realised that the man had no clue what they were talking about. "Orcs," He said softly, "And close."

Legolas grabbed a low branch and swung smoothly into the tree overhead. They heard some rustling as he climbed higher, then silence. Narso was about to ask what he was doing, when Legolas uttered a soft curse and dropped out of the boughs, landing soundlessly beside them. 

"There are many…they are coming in from the south and west, two bands, moving fast."

Aragorn frowned. "Can we avoid them?"

"Unlikely," Legolas replied, "They seem to know exactly where we are…" He glanced worriedly at Narso, "But we must try. We cannot wait here for them to come to us. If we strike out to the northeast, it should buy us some time, but we will encounter them sooner or later, there are too many. It will take us off our course, but it cannot be helped."

"Alright," Elladan looked from Legolas to his brothers, "Then we move. Perhaps we will meet one band and not both,"

Agreed, they set out at a fast pace, weapons still in hand and constantly alert for danger. They were only a few leagues from the borders of Eryn Lasgalen when they realised they would not make it. They could hear the sounds of the dark creatures crashing through the trees, destroying at will as they passed.

In silent agreement, the Elves swung into the trees once more to wait, bows drawn, to ambush the orcs as they came. Gimli, Aragorn and Narso stood back to back and waited. 

Aragorn cursed as the first orcs burst from the trees. Legolas had not been exaggerating, they were heavily outnumbered. As they engaged the creatures, arrows rained down from the branches above, taking the orcs by surprise and felling many before they realised what was happening and began firing back.

The three Elves dropped from the trees, discarded their bows in favour of their blades and dived into the fray to aid their friends. Legolas fought next to Narso, guarding his back protectively as the orcs closed in around them. Thinking quickly, he threw his head back and uttered a high-pitched call, praying that there was a patrol close enough to hear him. 

Only moments later, he heard an answering call and arrows once more rained from the surrounding trees, felling many of the creatures. A few fled, the rest were brought down by blade or arrow as they fought to bring their opponents down.

At last, the six companions stood, panting in the middle of the former battlefield, surrounded by the bodies of the band of orcs.

"Stinking creatures," Gimli muttered as he retrieved his throwing axe from the back of one of the carcasses.

They stood back as Elves dropped from the trees around them, watching the travellers warily.

"Mae govannen," [Well met,] Aragorn said, relief colouring his voice as he greeted the new arrivals. 

The leader of the patrol looked at each of them suspiciously. "Who are you travellers, who know the calls of the wood Elves so well?"

Aragorn was about to reply, when Legolas' voice sounded from behind him. "It was I who summoned you," He said softly, coming out from behind Aragorn and into the Elf's line of sight, "I hope I did not call you from anything important."

The Elf's eyes grew wide as the prince stepped into view. He shook off his astonishment and saluted, followed by the rest of the contingent.

"Mae govannen, Captain." He stuttered, "I did not realise it was you, forgive me my rudeness."

Legolas shook his head, smiling reassuringly at him. "Do not apologise. You were right to be careful, these are dark times."

The leader nodded. "Tis good to see you again, prince Legolas. You were gone long, we worried for you."

Legolas glanced at Narso before returning his attention to the Elf. "I was well cared for. We must be moving on, we hope to reach the palace before dusk."

"Do you need an escort to the palace, my prince?"

"That is not necessary, we can find our way unaided." Legolas said, unknowingly speaking the words he had spoken many times before to over-protective guards.

The Elf smiled. "As you wish, Captain." The patrol then disappeared back under the shadows of the trees and was soon lost from their sight.

Aragorn turned to his friend, still slightly out of breath. "Good thinking, Legolas."

Legolas shook his head dismissively. "Twas a shot in the dark, my friend, I am only glad it worked."

Aragorn laughed. "Well, it did! Come, we had better move on if we wish to make it to Lasgalen by nightfall."

In agreement, they left the corpses of the orcs behind and moved on towards the Elven realm.

-

-

__

Hope they were alright!! More soon and I should be back to regular posting pretty soon, sorry I've been so irregular recently, you've all been so patient! Thanks everyone! 

.:Tithen Min:.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: R

-

:) This chapter is specially for Lolita, who has been waiting ages for this and nearly came after me with a pointy stick when I didn't get here with the last chapter!! Enjoy! ;)

-

****

Chapter 23

The companions stood on a slight rise, overlooking the palace of the Mirkwood royal family. Legolas frowned. 

"None of this is familiar to me," He muttered regretfully, his sharp eyes scanning every inch of the outer walls of the palace for something that would trigger his memory. Growling in frustration, he abandoned the idea and turned to his friends. They were getting ready to accompany him into the Elven stronghold.

"This is something that I must do myself." Legolas said softly, shaking his head at his friends, "Please, stay here. If I need you, I will call, alright?"

The twins and Gimli nodded reluctantly, knowing they couldn't change the archer's mind, even if they wished to. 

Aragorn shook his head stubbornly, "Legolas…I do not like the though of you going in there by yourself."

"Aye," Narso spoke up, "I agree with him, you cannot go in there alone, Legolas."

Legolas looked at Aragorn as if he had mysteriously sprouted a second head. "Aragorn, this was my home for millennia before any of this came to pass." He looked from Aragorn to Narso, "Why should I not be safe to enter alone?"

Aragorn sighed, seeing the Elf's logic. "Alright. But do call if you need us. And take this, it will shield you from unfriendly eyes." He removed his black cloak and handed it to Legolas.

Legolas nodded, gratefully accepting the cloak from his old friend and wrapping it protectively around him. He handed his weapons to Gimli. "Guard them well, Master Dwarf." at Aragorn's questioning look, he continued, "I do not wish to appear hostile to them before my identity can be known."

"But, Legolas you— "

"No, Aragorn. This is the way it has to be, the Elves are on their guard, they will eliminate any threat to their king and their lands."

Aragorn sighed heavily, his disapproval clear on his face. "Alright, Legolas, but we shall not be far away. Call if you encounter trouble."

Legolas embraced each of them tightly before turning towards the gates. "Wish me luck,"

They all smiled. "Good luck, Legolas." Elladan and Elrohir said softly.

Legolas smiled, turning and raising a hand while pulling the hood of Aragorn's cloak over his head, "Edro!" he called and the gates swung open. 

The prince hesitated for a moment, suddenly overcome with a sense of foreboding, telling him that he should not enter. He shook the thoughts from his head and stepped through the gates, hearing them swing shut behind him. He took a deep breath and began walking through the courtyard towards the palace.

He walked up the stone steps to the door, where the guards stopped him. "Halt and reveal yourself, stranger. Our king does not take kindly to unannounced visitors."

Legolas sighed. "Of course. Forgive me." He pulled his hood back and looked up at them. The two guards looked like they had seen a wraith. Legolas frowned, "What?" No answer. "What is it?"

One of them visibly shook himself and bowed low. "Forgive us, Prince Legolas. We…well, we had been told that you were dead."

Legolas' eyes widened, "What? Who told you that?"

The guards looked at each other. "When you disappeared on that patrol, the king had search parties sent out day and night for months, until Anamaer convinced him to give it up when there was no sign of you."

Legolas closed his eyes. "My prince?" The guard spoke uncertainly, and Legolas opened his eyes and looked at him, waiting patiently for him to speak. "Well…your father, my prince. He is in quite a state— " he broke off, not sure of what to say.

Legolas frowned. "What do you mean?"

The other guard finally found his voice. "He is succumbing to grief, my prince."

Legolas bit back a gasp. "I must go to him. Where is he?"

"Try his chambers, my prince. He rarely leaves there now."

Legolas nodded. "Hannon lle."

They stepped back to let him through. As he heard the doors close after him, he pulled his hood up once more.

He padded quietly through the empty throne room and into the passage past the Healer's area that led to the stairs. As he passed the door to the Healer's rooms, it flew open and a dark haired she Elf rushed out, colliding with him and sending them both to the ground. Legolas flinched as the familiar pain lanced through his head and he recalled who she was.

The she Elf stood and held out a hand to help him up. "I am sorry, my lord, I did not know anyone was out here. I am so— " she broke off when he rose, but did not release her hand. "My lord?"

"Herani?" With his free hand, the prince pulled back his hood and Herani gasped. "Legolas…" Tears sprang into her eyes as she raised her hand to his face, as if to assure herself that he was really there. "Oh Legolas…"

She pulled him into a tight embrace. "Oh Legolas, they told us you were dead…" she murmured. 

"I know," he said gently, "But they were wrong." he pulled back and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "It is alright, my friend."

She shook her head. "No, Legolas, it is not. I know not what it is, but things have not been alright here for quite a while. I feel you are not safe here, my prince. Maybe you should not be here."

Legolas unconsciously pulled his hood back up, "No, Herani. I need to see my father. I know he is ill."

She nodded sadly, "Aye, he is. I was on my way up to check on him and bring him some healing tea. You can come with me if you wish."

He caught her hand gently as she turned away. "Thank you, mellon nìn."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, "I am glad you are not dead, Legolas." She whispered, before turning and leading the way upstairs.

He followed silently, thinking over her earlier words. _'Maybe you should not be here…'_ He had sensed it too, at the gates…

He mentally shook himself as she knocked on the first heavy wooden door they came to, opening it quietly and stepping into the king's spacious quarters.

"My king? I have more— "

"Just put the herbs over there and leave me." Thranduil's voice growled from the chair he was seated in, his back turned to the door. Legolas' breath caught at how weak his father sounded. 

"Of course, my lord." She paused, "You have a visitor, sire," she continued carefully.

"You know that I wish to be left in peace." The king growled again.

"Yes, sire, but I think you should see him. I understand that it is quite important he speak only with you."

A heavy sigh sounded from the chair, "Very well, send him in." Legolas smiled gratefully at his friend.

"Good luck," she mouthed silently before backing out of the room and closing the door. Legolas cleared his throat loudly to announce his presence. One thing he remembered about his father was that he did not like to be caught off guard.

"Well, if you wish to speak to me, I suggest you come around where I can see you. I do not speak with faceless strangers."

Legolas smiled slightly and walked over, rounding the chair and standing in front of his father, saddened by how wasted and weak the king appeared.

Thranduil's eyes narrowed. "Who are you and what do you wish to say?" he barked.

Legolas' hands trembled as they moved towards his hood. "Ada…"

-

Wow…you guys really went mad with the reviews last chapter!! But I appreciate every single one!! And hugs to everyone who reviewed twice!! :)

-

Review replies::

MoroTheWolfGod: Does that answer your question? ;) I guess they were closer than you thought… Hehehe! Glad you're enjoying!! Hope you liked this one too! And thanks for reviewing twice! Yay!! =)

Lefty: I did kinda make it seem like that, didn't I? Hmmm…some Elves have different opinions it seems… *evil snigger* Glad you liked that part! I was debating for ages whether to put it in or not, but I guess it worked okay!! :) I'm sorry to keep you waiting in anticipation for so long, but I'm sure you know how life gets sometimes…once I get back to college I should be regular again! Hope you liked! =)

DXPrincess: Awh you reviewed twice! Thank you!! :) Wait, what do you mean knowing me you have no reason to be?!?! I resent that…actually, it's true, so I don't! Hehehe!! *blush* You think I wrote it well?? ***BANG*** Oh there goes my head again… Shoot now I have to clean it off the screen or I can't see what I'm typing…wldh&w%erwb*o!!…see what happens when I can't see the screen? *sigh* Hope you liked anyway and more soon! ;)

Alice7: Oh no! Don't throw Orli at the cat! I know it wasn't actually Orli…you know what I mean! I hope the cat didn't shred him… ;) Shoot yourself?? I don't think you want to be doing that mate! (No I really think I do…) Why?? You didn't. I know that cos you posted AAP today! Mwahahaha! Yeah Johnny is cool isn't he? *sigh* Anyway hope you liked!! =)

Sirith: I'm sorry!! Getting you mixed up with someone else obviously!! Forgive me? Is the weather cold in Canada yet? My uncle lives in Yellowknife and he's always saying how cold it is…I used to take German classes in school and me and my friend are always going around saying 'danke' and 'wie gehts?' Everyone looks at us like we're mad! _Six hours_ of homework? OMG! You have my sympathies…Is 12th grade your last year? (I'm so ignorant…) Thanks for the lovely compliments!! Hope you enjoyed! =)

Ivory Novelist: You liked the fight scene?? Wow I usually suck at fight scenes… thanks!! :) Random Elf dude! I like it! Hehehehe! I'm sorry I haven't reviewed in ages I've been off the net for about three days or something…I'll do it soon! But you know I love every word of all your fics anyway right? ;) And yes, there must be fluff…the fic cannot be without fluff!! ;) Anyway hope you liked! *Hugs* =)

Shandrial: _Three_ reviews?? Thank you so much!! Hehehe! You're way too good to me! :) Hahahaha!! The stature! I love it! I couldn't stop laughing when I read that! You always make me do that…yeah I have to stop writing about wet Elves or I'll never get any reviews… Remind me about that later! *grabs bucket of water and walks towards Elves* *snigger* ;)

itarilde-elenastar: I don't think you're crazy! I'm really glad you like my fics so much! And took the time to review them!! :) _And_ put me on your faves! Where would my ego be without you?? Don't worry, it's not quite over yet, I still have some _very_ interesting plot twists to throw everyone off…*claps hand over mouth* Oops! Shouldn't have said that… Hehehe! ;) I'm glad you enjoyed it so far and I'll have more up soon! Thanks for all your lovely reviews!! *huggles* =)

Black Hawk: That _is_ a bizarre noise… ;) I'm sorry, I know that was a horrible place to leave you!! Did this chapter make up for it or make it worse?? *cringe* I love that little smilie thing you do as well! It's so cute!! :) Thanks for the lovely compliments! *blush* Glad you liked and will have more up soon!! =)

angelbird12241: Awh thank you! I'm glad you're still enjoying the story! And I know it's been ages since I posted, but I have reasons!! ;) It'll get more regular in a couple of weeks once I get back to college… Thanks for the review!! =)

Pirate-chicha: You're welcome and thank you for all your reviews as well! I really like your stories! :) How are they coming? Any updates planned?? It's not a hint I swear!! ;) Hope you're still enjoying this anyways and I'll have more up soon! =)

ivorybrowneyes: Ooh that laugh was really evil!! *shiver* I know not much really _happened_ in this one, but it's closer to happening now!! ;) Hehehehe! Anyway hope you're still enjoying and I'll have more up sooner next time!! :)

tamara: They're even closer now!! I know nothing happened, but it's coming… ;) Sorry once again that this took ages, I really need to pull myself up a bit!! :) But I'm glad you're still liking it and putting up with me! Yay!! I'll have more up soon I promise! Hope ya liked! ;)

Kit Cloudkicker: Two reviews! Yay!! Yeah I wanted to get the stinking thing in about the orcs, cos…well… they are!! ;) *giggle* Things will become more clear in the next few chapters with regards what happened and all that, but can't tell yet! =) You know how I am…a Silmerillian fic huh? Sounds good to me!! Tell me when it's up and I'll go have a look! Hope you liked this! :)

Jedi Cosmos: You'll find out soon I promise you! ;) At least they're there now… And thank you for understanding!! It's been a bit of a mad summer…but college in two weeks, so I'll be a bit more regular then!! Thanks for being so patient and I'll have more up soon!! Hope you liked! =)

Lolita: I'm sorry!! *cringe* Did this chapter help? At all?? *cringes more* Hehehe! I hope this chapter was okay and I promise you I'll have the next one up in a few days cos it's mostly written… (not a peace offering or anything) ;) Hope you liked this chapter and sorry again for the wait!! =)

tsugumiwolf: Wow, funky name! Did I spell it right?? ;) *gives some lozenges* How's that cough?? Hehehe! Glad you love it so far and thanks for the review!! I'll have more up in a few days! Hope you liked this too and take your lozenges!! :)

Conn JS1: Well, ya know me, I don't like being too serious!! ;) I'm funny that way… I'm glad you like the fic so far!! :) Always makes me smile when people say that! *blush* Sorry it took a while but hope it was okay! And thank you for the lovely review! More up soon!! :)

=

Phew! That took me nearly an hour!! Thanks everyone!! :) **HUGGLES**

=


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: R (And now you'll see why! *evil laugh*)

-

Note:: This chapter takes a rather abrupt turn into character torture--*cringe* Don't hurt me!!! But it also explains a few things…or at least, I hope it does… ;) Anyway, without any further gilding the lily, I'll let you get on with it. Hope you enjoy!!Huggles, .:Tithen Min:.

-

****

Chapter 24

Thranduil rose to his feet, staring in disbelief as the Elf removed his hood and looked fearfully at him, afraid of his reaction.

"L— Legolas?" He choked out, moving towards the younger Elf, "This cannot be…" he reached out a hand and touched Legolas' hair gently, moving down his face and coming to rest on his shoulder. "You are really here?"

Legolas nodded and Thranduil embraced him tightly. "Oh Legolas…Oh, my son, I thought you had passed…"

Legolas realised that Thranduil was trembling as badly as he was. "Nay, ada, it was not so. I am sorry, father, I am so sorry…"

Thranduil pulled back, staring intently at his son's face, memorising every detail all over again. He frowned when his eyes fell on the scar. "You have nothing for which to apologise, my son." He reached out to gently trace the scar, not missing Legolas' flinch when it was touched, "I have a feeling that you did not stay away under your own will."

Legolas lowered his gaze. "It is a long story, ada."

Thranduil nodded understandingly, sitting once again and offering Legolas the seat across from him, but his son shook his head and began pacing, hands clenched tightly at his sides.

"Father…something is wrong here, can you not feel it? This place, I sense something evil around us, and it is not just the shadow of the south. I should tell you that— "

Legolas' warning was cut short when the doors to Thranduil's chambers flew open and his father's advisor strode in, followed by a contingent of armed Elves that Legolas did not recognise, but his memory sparked at the sight of the elder Elf.

Anamaer's eyes fixed on Legolas, darkening with unreadable emotions. The last Elves to come in slammed the door shut, locking it behind them and bringing the recovering king to his feet once more.

"Anamaer? What is going on? What is the meaning of this?"

His advisor did not answer him, keeping his burning gaze fixed on Legolas. "You _had_ to return, did you not, little prince? Everything I carefully planned and you have ruined it all by showing up _alive_!"

Malice dripped from his words and Legolas shuddered. A memory hovered at the edges of his mind, but he would not let it in. He could not afford to split his attention now. He stepped closer to his father, as if to shield him from the older Elf's venomous glare. Thranduil gripped his son's shoulder tightly, aware now that they were both in trouble.

Anamaer nodded to the other Elves and they advanced on the royals. Legolas tensed, cursing himself for not being more alert and seeing this coming. He drew a concealed dagger from his boot and waited.

The Elves closed in on them and easily overpowered the weakened king. Legolas fought hard, kicking and striking with his dagger at any Elf that came within five feet of him, but a dagger at Thranduil's throat stopped him short. 

"That is better." Anamaer said, looking the young warrior over. His eyes narrowed when he saw that Legolas was no worse for wear, but several of his own warriors were down. He growled angrily. "Take him!" 

"No!" Thranduil cried, "Legolas, run!"

Legolas looked sadly at his father and shook his head, dropping his blade to the floor with a metallic clang. "I will not leave you here. I am sorry, ada."

Four armed Elves grabbed his arms, as another gripped a length of chain, binding the prince's hands securely behind his back. The same was done to Thranduil. Father and son were then pushed roughly into hard, wooden chairs and chained firmly to them.

Then, Anamaer stepped in front of Legolas, looking down at him with such malign hatred that the younger Elf almost flinched. Finally, he spoke.

"Well, well, little prince. We meet again." He lashed out and struck Legolas across the face, then grabbed his hair and brought his face down within inches of Legolas'. "And this is the second time that you have ruined my plans!"

He struck the prince again. "First, you disappeared from the forest when we sent out parties to search for your body, and I was unable to convince your father of your death." he wrenched Legolas' head back painfully, "And now you show up alive, just when my plans seemed to be working!"

He lost all reason then, striking Legolas again and again, screaming incoherently at him in a mixture of Elvish and Westron. 

Thranduil struggled desperately with the chains that held him. "Stop it!" He cried, "Leave him alone!"

Anamaer stepped away from Legolas as the prince's head fell forward and he spat the blood out of his mouth. The advisor's eyes narrowed and he took a step towards Legolas once more. 

"Ah…" He reached out and tilted Legolas' face, letting his eyes run down the scar, "I see the little brat still bears the mark of my handiwork."

Legolas' eyes widened in shock, before they rolled back in his head and he cried out in pain as everything started to come back to him in a rush of vivid images and emotions; his mother and sister's death, his father's grief and anger, his life in Imladris, his power and then the attack where he was outnumbered and brought down by Anamaer and his men and left for dead.

As Legolas sat rigid, head down, gasping for breath and whimpering in pain, caught in his memories, Thranduil wrenched desperately at his chains. "Legolas! What did you do to him?!" 

Anamaer smirked and raised his hands. "I laid not a hand on him, _my lord_." Sarcasm coated his words. 

The king ignored him. "Legolas? Can you hear me? Legolas!"

Legolas' body suddenly shuddered and relaxed and he was able to breathe normally again. His father immediately noticed the change. "Legolas?"

The prince raised his head and his face was almost grey. His gaze paused on Anamaer and his eyes flashed. "You." he snarled, "It was you."

The former advisor raised an eyebrow. "That is not a tone one expects from a crown prince." He drew a dagger from his boot and laid it on the scar on Legolas' cheek. "Maybe I should open this again. I rather liked how it looked on you."

Legolas did not rise to him, just met his gaze impassively. This enraged the older Elf even more and he scowled, bringing the tip of the dagger down Legolas' face in one vicious move.

The archer bit his lip, but refused to cry out. "Even now you defy me?" Anamaer screamed when Legolas kept silent. He abruptly changed his grip on the dagger and plunged it into Legolas' shoulder, drawing a slight grunt of pain from the prince.

Anamaer's body blocked Thranduil's view of what was happening, but he could sense his son's distress. "Leave him be! What are you doing to him?"

Anamaer smirked. "You really want to see?" he turned and stepped to the side, revealing Legolas with the dagger still in his shoulder and blood running down his face from the once-scar on his cheek, breathing heavily through the pain.

"Ta i Valar…" Thranduil whispered, straining his wrists almost to breaking point with his frantic struggles. 

Legolas raised his head, "Sîdh, ada. You are hurting yourself," [peace,] he said wearily.

Anamaer let out a laugh that held no humour and both royals shivered. "What makes you think I do not _want_ him to hurt himself?! That is the whole _point_ of the exercise!" 

Legolas glared up at him with pain-filled eyes. "Why are you doing this? My father has never been anything but good to you. He always treated you well. What did he do to deserve this betrayal?"

Anamaer leaned down and tapped the hilt of the dagger, making Legolas flinch and bite his lip. "Why do you care? Or are you _really_ so trusting and naïve that you actually forgave him for what he did to you?"

Legolas' eyes flashed. When he spoke, his voice was laced with pain, but strong and certain, "Of course I did. Everyone deserves a second chance." he glanced up, "Except maybe cheating _traitors_."

Legolas spat the word as if it disgusted him and Anamaer's eyes grew dark and he turned to Thranduil. "You should have taught him better, my liege."

The Elven king suddenly wanted nothing more than to wipe the evil smirk off his face. "You should come a little closer," Thranduil spat, "I shall teach _you_ something."

Anamaer just smiled and shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, Thranduil. You should really learn to hold your temper. Especially where your son is involved." He moved over to Legolas again. "Tell me, Thranduil, could you ever make your son do this?"

He grabbed and twisted the dagger viciously, wrenching it from the wound at a punishing angle and drawing a helpless cry of agony from Legolas before the pain overtook him and he passed into unconsciousness, slumping against his chains.

-

Um…well…Oh look, a squirrel!! *runs away*

-

Review replies::

MoroTheWolfGod: Aha!! Bet you didn't see that coming!! MWA HA HA HA…*pant pant* I shouldn't laugh like that too much… Maybe you did see that coming and I'm just _that_ predictable…it happens sometimes! Hope it wasn't too bad anyways and more soon!! I have a few more plot twists up my sleeve yet! ;)

Lefty: Yes, I'm afraid I did have to leave it there, otherwise, it would have ruined the surprise!! *giggle* And you know how much I love surprises…Hehehe! Did this chapter decide you on whether or not this was a good idea?? ;) I'm evil, I know! I can't help it!! Saruman made me do it!! I didn't make you ponder too long this time anyhow… Hope you liked okay!! :)

Alice7: Hahahaha!! You always manage to make me laugh on a bad day…I was on the floor laughing! *thinks about review and starts laughing again* Jack Sparrow!! I'm sorry. I'm like a dog with a bone… ;) Gandalf's cardboard form attacked you?!?! BAD WIZARD!! Tsk tsk…now what have I told you about wizards?? Well, my cliffie may not be quite as spectacular as some of the ones you've come up with in the past, I hope it kept you guessing for a while! That'll get you back for leaving us sitting for three weeks saying *WHERE THE H*LL IS LEGOLAS?!?!?* Okay…I'm calm… Anyway, writing for SoS is underway once again after that slight hitch, so keep breathing!! =)

DXPrincess: Yeah people like her for some reason…I couldn't leave her out could I? People would start asking questions… Ignore me, I'm in a slightly insane mood today… *hehe* I'm sorry for my incessant cliffhanger fetish!! It'll get better soon! (I hope) It's okay, I don't mind when my head explodes from compliments, cos it's a good kinda explode…as long as it grows back and I don't have to go to work with no head…_that'd_ attract a crowd… *giggle* ;) Thanks once again for lovely compliments!! :)

Ivory Novelist: *cringe* I'm sorry!!! Don't hurt me! I got this chapter up _relatively_ quickly so people wouldn't come after me! I didn't keep you guessing for too long! Right? Right?! But then…it kinda defeats the purpose when I put an even bigger one on this chapter, doesn't it? Oops… ;) And I love reading and reviewing your fics, cos they're all fabulous! You're talented I tell you! TALENTED!! My feet are still cold!! Hope you liked!! =)

Sirith: Ah yes, I wish it wasn't cold here! The weather suddenly plunged us into the middle of winter from an unbelievable heatwave, so my toes are freezing off!! Brr… And yay! Your last year! Only nine more months of school left, not that long when you think about it! And it goes really fast, trust me! Did I get this up fast enough so you still forgive me?? 0_0 Speaking of which, looking forward to your next update also!! *evil grin* Anyways hope you enjoyed and the bigger cliff on this one doesn't kill you or anything! Hello?? ;)

angelbird12241: *blush* I'm glad you think it was worth the wait! And thanks for understanding, it's nice to know someone knows what it's like!! :) *huggles* But managed to get this up relatively quickly anyways! Yay!! =) Thanks for your lovely compliments and hope you liked it okay! :)

Pirate-chicha: Ah yes, I remember how school work is on the mind… ;) Sorry about the cliff though, it was a bit evil of me… *snigger* I'm so happy you love the fic!! *blush* And hope I got this up soon enough to save you from falling off the cliff and landing on a pile of school books…see? I'm in a weird mood too! Must be contagious or something! ;) Anyway hope your work load eases off a bit and your teachers give you a rest!! Hope ya liked!! =)

ivorybrowneyes: *gulp* Of course they're evil? I'm scared now!! Sorry about my short chapters, people are always telling me that, in this fic and the one before it! Silly me, I'll have to work on that…Injuring yourself?? 0_0 Are you okay?? Thank you then for putting your fingernails at risk and writing a lovely review! I appreciate them all!! *huggles* :)

Lolita: I'm sorry! I didn't leave you on edge for too long though, did I? *gulp* You really have a handy stick?? 0_0 Um…nice reviewer!!! *backs away and looks for an exit* *eep!!* Well did I get this up soon enough to keep the stick away?? Less than a week! I was good! :) *takes balloon* Thank you! *giggle* I'm glad you liked having a chapter in your name!! Hope you liked this one too (Despite the big whopping cliff…) !!! *runs away before reviewer finds stick* ;)

tamara: I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to leave you hanging! It just happened!! *gulp* And I _did_ update it sooner! Less than a week! Am I good or what?? ;) Hehehe! Aw I'm glad you liked my idea! And you see, it works well on other levels too! *snigger* Character torture!!! *evil grin* Hope you liked!! :)

Tsugumiwolf: Um… *hears sirens* *looks around and runs away* I didn't kill my reviewer!! It was all the lozenge's fault!!! Or maybe it was the clifie's fault… *gulp* Thanks for fav authors by the way!! *blush* I'm always shocked when someone puts me on that… But happy sort of shocked!! :) Hope I got this up soon enough to keep you from falling…or at least put a cushion under you! ;)

Jedi Cosmos: Um…did this answer a few questions? :) *blush* Nicely done? Thank you!! *smile* Between you and DXPrincess, my head is swelling dangerously again!! Nice ego…don't get too big…breathe! Ah yes, my workload is slowly easing off, thanks! It'd be great to just write for a living… Hehehe! Anyway gotta go! Hope you liked!! =)

Rabbit of Iron: Ah yes, computers do that quite often…or at least my one does! Aha! I had a feeling you were English! With the whole saying 'bugger' and everything…I love that word…I say it quite often myself actually…And sorry for keeping you in suspense! But it was necessary I swear!! ;) Fic overload?? Yikes!! Did you read them both in one sitting? That _is_ an overload!! But thanks for reading!! *blush* Thanks for the compliments!! Hope I got this up soon enough so you weren't hanging too long!! =)

miseryelf: Ooh! I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to make anyone cry!! *hands tissues* Better? And sorry about the cliffie and suspense and all that…you're still alive right?? 0_0 Eep!! Anyway hope I got this up fast enough so they can take you off the life support and all…*gulp* ;) Hope you liked! And did I ever thank you for fav authors?? If not, thank you!!! *blush* :)

Conn JS1: Wow…you brought up some things I'd never even thought of!! I'll have to find a way to work around that…Thanks for telling me though!! It's good to get another person's perspective sometimes, they se the mistakes that I miss!! I _think _Hannon lle is thank you but I'm not sure! Isn't it what Aragorn said to Legolas in Helm's Deep when he gave him back the Evenstar?? Maybe not! I'm not entirely sure, but I'll look it up! I hope this chapter answered a few of your burning questions anyway…Anamaer was given a brief mention at the end of the first story, but he wasn't a major character until now. *blush* I'm glad you appreciate my style! **blush** No one's ever said that to me before!! :) Hope you liked and let me know if you pick up any more mistakes!! =)

Kit Cloudkicker: Well, it's all building up to something…I think!! I'll have to get on my way and have a look at that fic now! Haven't had the chance for a while people keep booting me off the PC! Thanks for the review and hope ya liked! :)

=

Sorry bout the long replies, I'm in a talkative mood!!!!

=


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: R

-

Note:: Um, I know I didn't mention him much in the last story, it was only a passing comment at the end, but people are asking, so Anamaer is -or was- Thranduil's advisor. Just thought I'd tell you so there's no more confusion! Or less confusion than there already is…you know what I mean!! I know this chapter is short, but it explains a few things! Anyway on with the story! Huggles,.:Tithen Min:.

-

****

Chapter 25

Thranduil looked on, horrified, then sighed slightly in relief that his son was now beyond pain, at least for the time being. However, his relief was short lived.

Anamaer grabbed Legolas' hair and pulled his head back. "Oh no, you will not get out of this so easily. You have much to answer for, princeling." he turned to one of his guards and nodded, "Wake him up."

The Elf nodded and stepped forwards. While Anamaer held Legolas' head up, the Elf opened the prince's mouth and emptied the contents of a small vial down his throat. Legolas awoke abruptly, coughing and choking.

"Legolas!" Thranduil cried, anguish clear on his face, "What did you give him?"

The Elf shrugged, "Just a little something to wake him up. It is no fun if he is not here to enjoy it."

Thranduil stiffened. Whatever the traitor had in store for them was far from over. He looked over towards his son. Legolas was clearly conscious, but his eyes were closed and his face was lined with pain. 

The king knew the fact that his son was showing pain at all was not a good thing. No matter how bad it was, Legolas always tried to make out that he was not hurting. For Legolas to be showing his pain like this meant he must be in agony.

Thranduil frowned. "What _else_ did you give him?"

Anamaer turned. "Very good, Thranduil. You know your son's signals better than I thought. But then, I suppose you should, after being the cause of his hurt for so long." 

He paused, looking down at Legolas, who was shaking his head weakly at the cruel words, "I gave him a little drug that heightens the senses…surely you know it, Thranduil? Darathnil I believe it is called…"

"No…" Thranduil gasped, familiar with the drug and its side affects before Anamaer even spoke further. 

The demented Elf stroked Legolas' hair, before tangling his hand in it and wrenching Legolas' head back again, looking dispassionately into the young Elf's face, "An interesting side effect of it is that it also affects the sensory receptors." He smirked evilly, "The _pain_ receptors, my dear king. In other words, he is in so much pain right now that he is barely aware."

"Take your hands off him!" Thranduil ordered sharply, "He asked you before what I did to you, and now I ask; what did _he_ do? How does he deserve this evil treatment?"

The former advisor scowled. "He was the axis of my whole scheme." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Everything revolved around him. I purposely sent him on patrol with my faithful followers that day, you see. Told him they needed training and experience." He looked disgustedly at Legolas and chuckled softly, "So trusting he is… When I joined up with them, we attacked him and left him for dead…our search parties were supposed to retrieve his body and bring it to you, so you would know he was dead and succumb to grief. Then the kingdom would have passed to me! But of course, the little prince had to defy me and disappear into the night, making it impossible for me to convince you and making this take much longer than it should have. For that, he will be severely punished." he paused, "Unless, that is, you give your kingdom over to me freely."

Thranduil hesitated. He wanted to end his son's suffering, but— 

"No, ada." Legolas' weak but determined voice insisted, "Think of your people, of what they will suffer if you do. My life matters not."

"Shut up!" The traitor screamed, "You have been there, defying me and thwarting my plans at every turn. Well, no more." 

He turned to one of his Elves. "Tie him up," he paused, an evil smile creeping over his features, "_Facing_ his father."

Five of the guards went to aid the first, grabbing and holding the prince's arms while they were released and re-bound to a beam above his head with rough rope. The guards then moved back and waited. 

Anamaer looked over the bound Elf approvingly, then nodded to a well-muscled Elf who stood passively to one side. "Flog him." The Elf's dark eyes lit up, and he proceeded to shake the kinks out of a wicked looking nine-tongued whip.

"No!" Thranduil cried desperately, "Take me! Do not hurt him any more!"

Anamaer stalked over and took Thranduil's chin in a bruising grip, slapping him roughly. "Oh no, Thranduil. This is part of your punishment as well as his. Your turn will come later, when he lays dying at your feet." The thought of losing his son after only getting him back threw the king into despair.

Legolas raised his head, acknowledging his father's distress. "Sîdh, ada. Do not fear for me. Do not let him win." 

He held his father's gaze resolutely, even as the first blow of the lash landed across his shoulders, flooding his heightened senses with agony. The Elf began working Legolas mercilessly, letting blows fall on his chest, arms and legs as well as his back. Legolas knew nothing but pain.

Thranduil was forced to watch in horror as the lash opened gashes all over Legolas' body without pause and shredded his clothing, soaking it with blood, yet he could not help feeling a flash of pride when Legolas refused to utter a sound, although the combination of the drug and the lash must have been causing him terrible pain.

Finally, Anamaer's frustration at Legolas' lack of response got the better of him and he suddenly stepped forward and severed the rope that held the prince to the beam overhead. 

Without the support of the rope, Legolas' beaten and abused body collapsed to the floor, where the former advisor delivered a solid kick to his ribs. The young Elf groaned and curled around his ribs protectively, trying unsuccessfully to regain his bearings.

Thranduil flinched at his son's small sound of pain. "I will kill you for this, Anamaer. I swear it,"

The smirk returned to the former advisor's face. "Forgive me if I do not flee screaming, but you do not seem threatening at present."

Thranduil turned a cold gaze on him. "Untie me, and you shall see threatening. Or are you afraid of a fair fight?"

Anamaer turned his gaze to the suffering Elf on the floor at his feet. "Very well. He will not last long now anyway. He has outlived his usefulness, so I shall humour you. Release him,"

-

Seeing as so many of you attacked my innocent squirrel the last time, no squirrels this time!!! :) Oh look an Oliphaunt!!!!! *runs and hides under couch* Hehehe! They'll never find me here… Ooh a peanut! And for those of you who didn't look, there actually _was_ an Oliphaunt there… ;)

-

Review replies::

MoroTheWolfGod: Hehehe! Yeah, he does need help doesn't he?? *gulp* *giggle* Well…I know this chapter didn't get them very far, but it'll move on from the torture in the next one! I think… Hope you liked anyway and I think it explained a few things! More soon! :)

Lefty: I agree, poor Legolas!! I really need to be nicer to him or he's gonna follow the squirrel and leave!! Aha you'll have to wait and see what happens! It's not over yet! *smile* I'm glad you liked it though! I was getting a little worried for a minute there! *phew* I'll have some more up soon and hopefully it'll answer some of your curiosity!! Hehehe!! ;) 

Alice7: Hehehehe! That was the point though, so I could get away while you weren't looking so you all wouldn't kill me! ;) *giggle* Awh poor you, maybe you should stay away from cardboard for a while…the rest of your life maybe… because you _have_ had enuf torment in your life! :) Add knowing me to the list of torment as well cos I'm putting way too much suspense in these last few chapters… So that's where he was! I didn't think Elves smoked, but how and ever! ;) I'll get more up soon!! =)

DXPrincess: Eep!! *runs away* Don't hurt me!! Me and my plot twists are at it again… 0_0 I'm sorry! Really I am!! Did the note at the beginning explain him?? I totally forgot to mention who he was… Silly me! Good idea, I could make lots of money with a reality show about my headlessness… *giggle* I should see about that! Of course if I was headless, I would have no eyes to watch the cute security guard… *dilemma* Sorry this took so long but I hope it was worth the wait! :)

Shandrial: ROTFL!! Hehehe! I can understand the water and the fruit loops (I think) But a chicken?! 0_0 I seriously _was_ rolling on the floor when I read that review! I think Thranduil's a bit closer to teaching him some manners, but we'll have to wait and find out! *giggle* I'm evil… ah I know the voices well…they talk to me too! *glares at everyone else* You're just jealous cos the voices in our heads don't talk to _you_!! *smirk* Anyway hope this was worth a bit of a wait!! :)

Ivory Novelist: I'm sorry!! I agree, it was quite evil of me, wasn't it… *sigh* I can be like that sometimes! Glad you liked it though even with the profound lack of fluff! *cringe* I would've put some in but there wasn't a suitable place! Do you have AIM? We could chat! And you're welcome, but it was my pleasure to read them, they're all amazing pieces of work! I would put a kitty on my feet, only I don't have one, so I used a dog! That works too!! Love the new chappie of BIH btw! Fabs! Hope you liked!! :)

randomramblings: Um… *nervous giggle* Yes, a squirrel! *runs away again* I'm sorry!! Ah yes, the action part, and the reason the story suddenly went from PG-13 to R! Everyone was wondering why I did that… ;) Hope you liked this one! Any plans for an update on TNWINYTT (Wow that's a long title!!)? I'm not hinting or anything, but I wanna see what happens!! ;) More soon!! =)

Lolita: ROTFL!!! I nearly died laughing!!! I'm sorry your poking stick broke in half… ;) And I'm sorry to torment you so much that you had to come after me!! Eep!! Plot twists can be cruel sometimes… specially when I'm their master… *giggle* Oh right I'm evil! I don't giggle!! *evil laugh* Anyway hope you liked and don't come after me please!!! 0_0 Eep!!!! :)

Sirith: How could I? Well, it was simple really…I put my fingers on the keyboard and *tap tap* The torture chapter was born!! ;) Of course I forgive you as long as you forgive me! So we're even!! I'm glad you liked it, even with the evil cliffie… they're not so bad really! Keeps people guessing!! *blush* great writing?? Eep! Thank you!! :) Looking forward to you're next chapter too! I love your story! *huggles* :)

Pirate-chicha: Dies?!?! I didn't mean to kill her, officer!!! Oh wait, you're alive!! You had me worried there for a while! *phew* I would kill him, but I need him for a while!! You can have him when I'm done with him though if you like!! And you're not a weirdo, I'm worse!! MWA HA HA HA!! (see?) *giggle* Anyway hope you liked!! =)

Tsugumiwolf: Eep!! Poor squirrel!! I'm sorry!!!! I didn't mean to put you through so much mental torment! *peeks out from under couch* Want the peanut?? (not a peace offering or anything…) rotfl!! You always make me giggle! I hope I got this up in time to stop you from dying and having me charged with murder… and I hope this chapter didn't cause more mental torment… 0_0 Sorry!!! ;)

ivorybrowneyes: Really?? Okay then!! :) I'm sorry this took so long, I tried to get it up sooner but I had to work!! *gulp* Hope you liked and that it explained a few things instead of making them more complicated… hehehe! Anyways I'll have more up soon!! *huggles*

Black Hawk: I know! It was a horrible place to leave off wasn't it?? *gulp* WOLVES?!?!?! *runs away* Eep!!!! I was gonna have evil king again, but I decided he needed a break after the last story…so many people wanted to kill him for that… 0_0 I like it! Stick up his butt!! I'll have to remember that one!! I love the one from the Simpsons 'The rod up that man's butt has a rod up its butt!!' Always makes me laugh!! I love your smilies! Cheerful!! :) *blush* I'm cool?? Wow! I've never been called that before!! Glad you're enjoying! I'm working on SotS, it'll be out soon!! ;)

tamara: I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to hurt him!! *looks back over last two chapters* *sigh* Okay, so I did… But it's okay! Cos it's fiction!! ;) I'm glad you liked it and I hope this one was okay and not too gory or torture-some for ya! More soon!! =)

Jedi Cosmos: Yeah, I'm glad people are feeling sorry for him now! They hated him in the last story!! You _demand _more?? *gulp* Eep!! I'm going as fast as I can!! Really!! I'm glad you liked it though! Hehehe me and my plot twists…I shouldn't do that! *blush* Brilliant? Thank you!! Hope you liked this one too!! I think it explains some of the malice! ;)

Rabbit of Iron: Aha! You see, I'm terrible like that, I tend to put in nasty plot twists when no one suspects! *giggle* It was worth waiting for?? Awh thank you! :) I'm sorry for making you wait til the next chapter! How evil of me… And you read them all in one sitting!? That's impressive! Good thing my chapters are short… ;) And I have no life either if it helps!! Hehehe! Hope you liked and I'll put more up soon!! :)

Passion Lover: I'm sorry!!! I'm really cruel sometimes… ;) But it'll get better! I hope… I'm sorry this took so long! Things got in the way! Did this chapter make you stop screaming or scream more?? 0_0 *gulp* I'll try not to be so evil in future!! Hope you liked!! :)

Kit Cloudkicker: Aye, they do that quite a lot…that's parents for ya, always worried about bills and such… *sigh* *giggle* Ah they didn't get there this chapter, but we'll see what's coming in the next one! I think several people are lining up to kill me if they don't get here soon… *gulp* Hope ya liked!! :)


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: R

-

-

****

Chapter 26

Herani had watched in confusion as the royal advisor had led a contingent of armed warriors into the king's chambers and locked the door. She stood, hidden in a shadowed alcove opposite the door, listening for a sign of anything amiss.

She was about to give up and believe it was just an innocent patrol report, when a heart-wrenching cry of pain rent the still air. Her eyes filled with tears of anguish when she recognised the voice as Legolas'. It was followed by the anguished voice of the king pleading for the release of his son and her eyes widened in realisation.

Knowing she could not help him alone, she turned and ran for the barracks. She burst in the door, drawing the attention of every Elf as the room fell silent.

She spotted an Elf of high status, who she had treated not long before. "Captain Citahel," She cried, "The king and the prince are in danger! You must come quickly, please!"

Citahel's eyes grew wide when he heard her mention the prince, but he had no time to question it, the urgency in her tone brought him straight to his feet.

"There are many." She cautioned, "You will need more."

He nodded, summoning his contingent to his side. "Where?" he asked simply.

"The king's chambers."

At her direction, the warriors ran out the door towards the palace. Herani wanted to go with them, but there was another person she needed to inform.

When Legolas had hugged her, she had smelled a scent on his cloak that was not his own. She also knew who it belonged to and knew he must be nearby. She headed for the courtyard gates.

"Edro!" She commanded. Muttering a few words to keep the gates open, she stepped through, scanning the surrounding area.

"Aragorn?" She called quietly, "I know you are out here, Human, answer me!"

Aragorn stepped from the bushes, watching her warily. "Herani? What brings you to seek me?" Alarm lit the man's eyes.

"Legolas is in trouble, Aragorn. He needs you." She started when the twins, Narso and Gimli stepped from the bushes, their faces drawn and angry. "Is it Thranduil?" Elladan asked.

"No, they are both in danger now. Please come with me."

They followed her without question.

* * * * * * * * * *

Thranduil rose from his chair and took up his sword as Anamaer drew his. "I will have your head for what you have done to Legolas."

"So you say, Thranduil, but we shall see." Anamaer said with a swing of his sword.

Thranduil twisted away and the dual began properly. The two swords clashed again and again as the two elders battled, parrying and blocking, striking and lunging in a graceful dance. They each knew only one of them would leave this room. Thranduil's skills were impressive, but he was still weak, and he was tiring quickly.

Legolas struggled to rise from the floor and see what was happening, but a foot on his injured back pushed him back down and greyed his vision. Gasping in pain, he raised his head and watched helplessly as his father battled the demented Elf.

Legolas knew it was a hopeless fight. Even if his father did beat Anamaer, there were two dozen armed warriors locked in the room with them. There was no escape. Overcome by hopelessness, he laid his head down and closed his eyes.

A crash against the door brought his eyes open once more and all activity in the room stopped as everyone turned their attention on the door as it crashed open, battered off its hinges by fifteen angry Elves.

As Citahel's contingent burst through the door and went for the enemy Elves, Anamaer saw his chance. He lunged at the king while Thranduil looked the other way and drove the sword into his chest, missing his heart, but wounding him grievously.

Thranduil looked down in shock as Anamaer pulled the sword from his body, sending searing pain through his entire being. As he collapsed to his knees, Anamaer raised his sword for the killing blow when a blow to the back of his legs sent the traitor over backwards, hitting the floor hard.

Legolas looked disgustedly at the traitor he had brought down, then took hold of his father's shoulders and gently eased him down to lie on his back while he looked over the wound gravely. He watched as the traitor rose, only to be engaged by a Mirkwood guard and having to fight for his life in a fair match. Legolas smiled.

Thranduil gripped his son's forearms, drawing his attention. The king smiled weakly. "You saved me again, Legolas. But you should not have put yourself in danger. You are hurt, my son."

Legolas gave a very un-elf like snort. "You should not be talking like that, as you are worse off than I."

"Legolas…I will not last much longer…"

Legolas' face fell as a feeling of having experienced this moment before washed over him, "Nay, ada, do not speak that way."

But Thranduil would not be deterred, "Legolas…as my only son, you are the crown prince, and the one true king…do not let him win, Legolas. He does not belong on our throne. You will make a great king. I love you, my son…"

Thranduil's eyes fluttered closed. "No!" Legolas' anguished cry split the air as he bent over his father, seeing if he still drew breath. A faint puff of exhaled air ghosted over Legolas' cheek and he almost sobbed in relief. "Do not leave me here, ada. I cannot be king! It is your title, your kingdom…"

Herani's sudden entrance, followed by Aragorn, Narso, the twins and Gimli cut off his soft words. The five warriors rushed to help the Mirkwood fighters while Herani pushed her way to Legolas' side, looking over the wound for herself.

"Legolas, I think— "

"Go and get some bandages, Herani." Legolas said calmly.

"But— "

"Go!"

She turned and fled to the Healer's rooms and Legolas turned back to his father. "It is _your_ kingdom, ada … so I shall go in your place."

He knew exactly what he was doing as he placed his hands on his father's head and chest and closed his eyes, allowing the healing energy to flow from him into the king through the connection of his hands.

As Legolas grew weaker, Thranduil grew stronger. Legolas' suffering body was telling him to stop, to save energy for his own healing, but he ignored its commands, giving his father all the strength and life force he had left within himself. His body finally gave out and he slumped forwards into the painless void of unconsciousness.

-

Eep!! Short!! I'm sorry!!!!! :)

-

Review replies::

MoroTheWolfGod: Was that a request for more peanuts or more story?? ;) Well here's more peanuts *gives peanuts* and you already read the story, so two for the price of one! Or something to that effect… *giggle* Ooh cool I love that jacket!! :) Nice one I like your style!! Anyways hope you liked and more soon!!! =)

Lefty: _Last_ chapter was worse?? How about this one?? Was it worse too? I kinda left everyone hanging didn't I?? Oops… *looks innocent but not really* *giggle* I've had inarticulate moments too! I write things down and look at them the next day and laugh!! Maybe that's just a strange me thing… Edge of your seat?? That's gonna be uncomfortable… *gulp* Get a nice cushion! :) Glad you liked the angst and I'll try to get some more in before the end! Shouldn't be too hard… *snigger* More soon!! =)

DXPrincess: Yay!! Somebody loves my plot twists!! I'm glad someone does, cos they drive me mad! It's the fault of the fluffy bunnies… :) And sorry about the Oliphaunt! ;) I know the fight wasn't exactly spectacular, but remember, I suck at fight scenes… I'm sorry! You like him?? GOOD!! Me too. He's a pretty cool guy when you get to know him… ;) Aw I'm glad you liked the last one and hope this one was okay too!!! =) 

Alice7: Ah you missed him!! He's all offended now cos you didn't look and believe me you do _not _want to piss off an Oliphaunt! Just a word of advice of course… Ooh I know I saw it too!! It looks really good doesn't it?! Of course it ruined Once Upon a Time in Mexico for me cos all I could think of after it was RotK!! Grr… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to turn you into a fruitloop!! Hehehe! Funny image though… I'll try to be nicer to him!! I really will! But not yet!!! MWA HA HA HA!! Hope you liked it though ya fruitloop! More soon!! =)

Ivory Novelist: I've had a slight problem with my AIM, but I'll mail you soon!! :) Yeah, I felt a bit sorry for Thranduil, cos so many people hated him in the last story!! ;) You can kick his ass alright, but you'll have to wait til I'm finished with him I'm afraid! I need him!! And you're welcome! I love r&ring your fics, however small they may be! I love em all!! :) Hope you liked!!

Eleclyn Starmaker: *gasp* Hello!! How are you?? Hope your summer went well and rescans were okay and all!! I'm really glad you're still liking it after my numerous plot twists and strays from the point… *ahem* ;) Poor you are you wrecked? :( Get some sleep! I'm a nurse, so don't make me put you to bed!! *giggle* Sorry getting a little carried away there! Thanks for taking the time to review I really appreciate! Hope your workload lets up soon and don't worry about Epidemic, the anticipation is good for building character! ;) Hehehe!! Hope you liked! *huggles* =)

Sirith: You really shouldn't be so nice to me! I'll get a swelled ego/head/whatever! Eep!! *blush* Glad you liked the last chapter and it's not getting too weird by now or anything! :) I hope you liked this one as well and I'll have some more up as soon as I have it written!! Hehehe! =)

wispykitty: 0_0 I am?? Eep!! I didn't know that!! Oh…you mean evil in the not really evil sense of the word! That's okay then!! ;) Hurricanes?!?!?! Are you alright?? Ireland isn't a hurricane place really we've never had one! Poor you, no power!! :( But yay you're back!! Evil smilie?? Where?! *looks around* Say hi back, but don't encourage it… *gulp* *blush* I'm so glad you're still enjoying it! :) I'll try to have more up for you really soon and hope your power stays on!! ;)

Black Hawk: 0_0 I don't think I've ever blushed so much in my life!!! I don't think anyone's ever called me cool before either though… *blush* Ooh you're part Irish?? Yay!! :) Irish people are so much fun! :) Oh say hi to your squirrel for me! Sounds really cute!! ;) Well I am absolutely shattered at the moment and considering going to bed at half nine at night, but I had to get this up first!! Did this help or make it worse?? I have a tendency to do that sometimes! *giggle* I'm trying to get the stick out of his arse and I'll give it to you so you can beat him with it! After I disinfect it a few times of course… ;) Hope you liked!! =)

Wynjara: Eep!!!!! 0_0 Nice Oliphaunt!! Want a peanut?? I agree though, it was a pathetic escape attempt… have to try harder next time!! Not that there'll be a next time… *ahem* Thanks for fav authors by the way! *blush* So nice of you!! Sorry this took a while, but typing didn't work well under the couch. Too many spiders… I'll have more up soon though and hope you liked!! :)

ivorybrowneyes: I know I feel awful about having to beat on him, but gotta give the readers what they want!! ;) Oh good typing with nails and no pain is very good!! My manager has really long nails as well and it always freaks me out when she uses the till with em… 0_0 Anyway good luck with the nails and hope you liked!! =)

tamara: Aw poor Legolas!! I'm being really tough on him aren't I?? *sigh* I'll have to be a bit nicer or he won't come back… :) I'm sure he'll be okay though! *snigger* I was meaner to him in this chapter but I'll try to be nicer!!! Hope you liked!! ;)

I-like-chickens: Aw thank you!! That's really nice of you to say and I really appreciate the review! I love the name as well btw!! :) Glad you love the story I was hoping it wasn't too boring! I hope this chapter was okay too and I'll have more up soon! Thanks again for the review!! =)

Conn JS1: Hehehe!!! The Oliphaunt says hi! :) They're not as scary as they look you know…have you seen the RotK trailer yet? Eep!! 0_0 Oliphaunts galore! Sorry you didn't see him. I'll send him your way when I find him…you would think it would be hard to lose something so big… ;) Hehe! I had to have it make sense at some point I suppose! Couldn't have everyone guessing forever…although it was fun!! Awh you're so nice you're making me go all red! Thanks for the compliments and taking time to review! Hope you liked! :)

Itaralde-elenastar: _Three_ reviews?? Wow I like you!!! :) Well, they got their butts in, but I guess it didn't help very much… Eep!! 0_0 If you have homework and stuff to do, don't worry about reviewing I know all about the workload!! ;) *blush* I'm glad you like the story so much!! I'm writing as fast as I can! I'm supposed to be in bed now… *giggle* Hope it was okay and I'll have more for ya soon!! *huggles* =)

Deana: I tell you what; I'll give him to you when I'm done with him! You can squeeze him all you want _and_ he won't come after me for all my torturous plotlines… everyone's a winner!! Yay! ;) I'll try to go easier on him for a while! But you know me…! Hope you liked!! :)

Sparrow Greenleaf: Awh I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you want a tissue!! *hands Kleenex* Better? I'll try to kill all of them, but I can't promise anything…some might get away… ;) *giggle* Guess we'll have to wait and find out!! =) I'm sorry, I'm evil!!! Sorry this took so long, but I'll have more up soon!! Hope you liked! :)

kawaiishinichan: _Evil_?? 0_0 Well okay, I guess it was a little evil! ;) I'll try to be a bit less evil in future! Really I will! *snigger* Sorry for leaving you hanging for so long but things kept getting in the way of my posting! Grr…they do that a lot… Anyways I hope you liked and I'll have more up soon!! :)

Kit Cloudkicker: Ah you know me too well I think!! ;) It is indeed and I hope that's the case in this fic as well but I don't know yet cos I haven't the dawn part written… Ssh don't tell!! :) Hope this was okay and not completely unbelievable!! ;) I'll have more up as soon as it's written!!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: R

-

I'm not sure if I'll get more out before Friday cos I have two assignments due in and I have to work on Friday, but if I don't; HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!! *cackle* I love this season…

404 reviews?!?! Wow!! Thanks everybody!! *huggles and candy for every single reader* =)

Huggles, .:Tithen Min

-

****

Chapter 27

Herani rushed back into the room, her arms full of bandages and healing herbs and nearly tripping over the hunched form of Aragorn, who was binding the last of the enemy Elves. 

The man looked up. "Herani, where is Legolas?"

"With his father." She replied sadly, "He sent me for bandages, but I fear they will do no good. The wound is fatal."

Aragorn sighed and stood, looking over the room. As his eyes fell on Legolas and Thranduil, his sword dropped from suddenly nerveless fingers and he strode across the room to their side.

Thranduil lay still where Legolas had placed him, one hand by the wound at his chest. His eyes were closed, but he did not appear to be near death's door yet. 

Legolas was the one who had alarmed Aragorn so. He lay deathly still by Thranduil's side, one hand still resting limply on his father's forehead. His skin was an alarming shade of grey and his breathing was shallow. 

Aragorn reached down to check his pulse when Herani's choked gasp caught his attention. He looked up at her and caught the fear and confusion on her face. "Herani?"

"This…cannot be possible…" She whispered, staring fixedly down at the king.

Aragorn stood and shook her gently. "Herani! What is it? Tell me!"

She pointed numbly down at Thranduil's still form. "His wound, Aragorn…I do not understand…"

Aragorn looked down, seeing the wound that the she Elf spoke of. It was bad, but it was far from being the life-threatening gash Aragorn had imagined. Aragorn was about to question her when he looked at Legolas and suddenly his mind registered what must have happened.

He dropped to his knees at Legolas' side, rolling him fully onto his back. The full extent of Legolas' injuries was revealed to him as he turned him. A deep wound at his shoulder still oozed blood, as did the re-opened gash on his face. His clothes stuck to him as the blood from the welts clotted and dried and bruises marred his face and throat.

Aragorn closed his eyes sadly, knowing what had come to pass. "Legolas…what have you done?" He whispered.

Herani eyed him suspiciously, "What do you mean 'what has he done'? Aragorn?"

"He possesses the power of healing, Herani."

Her eyes grew wide, "Legolas?"

Aragorn nodded. "He used it on both myself and Thranduil before, though he was not badly injured then, nor were our wounds as serious."

At her look of incomprehension, he continued, "It weakened him then, it could _kill_ him now! We must do something!"

Herani paused, a thoughtful look in her eyes. "There was one other in Mirkwood who possessed such an ability as Legolas does…he may be able to help us, but I know not where he lives. He chose to exile himself to avoid Thranduil's wrath when he failed to save Lady Larien and the child."

"Legolas' mother?" Herani nodded. "Well we must find someone who knows where he stays, he is our only hope of saving Legolas!"

At that moment, Thranduil began to stir, coming out of the healing sleep that Legolas' power had placed on him. He shifted and winced slightly as his wound pulled and opened his eyes, seeing Aragorn and Herani kneeling over him. 

As he registered where he was, everything came back to him. He remembered the last thing he heard before he lost awareness completely; _'It is your kingdom…so I shall go in your place…'_

He bolted upright, "No! Legolas! Where— "

His exclamation was cut short when he looked down to see his son lying by his side, still and pale as death. "No…he did not…" 

But one look at Aragorn's anguished face told him the truth. 

"He is dying, king Thranduil." Herani said softly, "He sacrificed his life to save yours."

"No!" Thranduil cried, "This cannot be! I only just got him back…is there nothing we can do for him?"

Herani looked pensively at him. "My king…we need the help of another healer, one who is gifted as the prince is. My lord, I know of only one— "

"Tolren," Thranduil growled.

"My lord, it is for Legolas' sake!" Herani cried desperately, "Can you not let go of your resentment for your son's life?"

Thranduil dropped his head into his hands. "He could not save my wife…what if he cannot save Legolas? He is all I have…" A sob escaped him as he gathered his wounded son into his arms and held him close.

"Estel…" A voice came from behind them and Aragorn turned to see the twins approaching. "We could not find— " Elrohir started, but ended in a choked gasp as his eyes fell on the heart-wrenching sight of Thranduil clinging to his dying son.

The twins seemed frozen in disbelief as they tried to take in the sight. Elrohir dropped to his knees beside the king, reaching out tentatively to smooth Legolas' hair away from his bruised face. 

"Las…" He whispered in a broken voice, tears streaming down his face.

Elladan dropped beside his twin to try and comfort him, but it helped little, as silent sobs were shaking his own body.

"What happened?" Elladan managed to choke out as he stared at the pale face of his long time friend.

Thranduil shook his head sadly. "He tried to save me…he would not leave without me. I told him to run but he would not listen! It should be me who is dying, not my son!" He lowered his head as a sob escaped him.

Herani put a gentle hand on the king's shoulder. "It will be alright, my king, we need only find Tolren, he can help Legolas, he is trained to— " 

"What if he cannot?" Thranduil snapped, "He failed me when I needed him before, what if he fails again?"

"And what if he succeeds?" Aragorn snapped, "You will have your son back. If you wait and refuse to summon him, Legolas will _definitely_ die! This way, at least you give your son a chance!"

Thranduil paused, uncertainty lining his ageless face and making him seem suddenly older. Aragorn and the others tensely awaited his decision, knowing that on the king lay Legolas' one hope of survival.

Finally, Thranduil nodded. "You are right. We must give Legolas a chance." He paused, "Send for Tolren, he abides in the Northernmost reaches of the forest with a group of others, near where the enchanted river flows."

One of the Elf warriors left to relay the message. As he left the room, Citahel entered, shaking his head wordlessly. Elladan stood shakily and went to him. After a hurried conversation, Elladan returned to the small group.

"King Thranduil…we are having difficulty locating the Elf who is responsible for all of this…"

Thranduil looked up sharply, focussing with difficulty on the elder twin's face. "What are you saying?"

"My Lord, Anamaer has disappeared." Elladan said softly, guilt edging his voice, "Captain Citahel and several others have been out searching for him, but have had little luck. I am sorry, my Lord."

Citahel drew closer, intending to apologise to his king himself, but as he saw who the king held, he faltered and staggered back a pace, as if struck. 

"Legolas…?" He gasped, "Oh no,"

Thranduil sighed heavily. "Now, Captain, you see how important it is that we find that coward Anamaer. He will be punished severely for what he has inflicted upon my son."

Citahel nodded, still slightly dazed at seeing the supposed-dead prince alive, yet not so. "Aye, sire, we will go back out at once. We will not stop until he is found,"

Almost every member of Thranduil's Elven forces knew Legolas personally and liked him greatly, as he spent much time among them and made a point of knowing all his comrades by name. They would not rest until Legolas' tormenter had been found and brought to justice.

-

So what do you think? Should I kill him?! *cackle* Ooh and for all of you reading Strike of the Serpent, I should have it out tomorrow evening, Thursday at the latest!! :)

-

Review replies::

MoroTheWolfGod: Tee he he! Seems I'm always late these days…darn college work… Sorry!! Hope you're still enjoying it anyway!! I'll have some more out as soon as I have it written and typed I promise! Maybe Halloween will inspire me… *cackle* Did I mention I'm mad?? More soon!! :)

DXPrincess: 0_0 Wow…you really thought my fight scene was good?? Thank you! :) *blush* Sorry to get you so addicted to plot twists…but at least there's plenty of them to keep you going!! ;) Tee he! You seriously have to go easy on the compliments!! I'm about to explode again and we all know it wasn't pretty last time… Hehehe!! But thank you they're always well received! :) I haven't decided completely what's gonna happen yet, but I'll get bitten by something I'm sure!! *cackle* In the meantime hope you liked!! =)

Ivory Novelist: I'm afraid this chapter didn't really solve the mystery of whether he's gonna live or not… *cackle* But you know me! What do you think I'm gonna do?? ;) Ooh I'll make sure they kick his ass good! When they find him that is… 0_0 And indeed I am going to take the flaff option! You taught me very well! And you're welcome! It's a pleasure I assure you!! :) Your stories rule the flaff world!! Hope you liked this this okay!! =)

Lefty: Yup!! You're absolutely right, he did!! :) Guess I'm running out of original plotlines… Oh well!! He never learns!! *sigh* Aw you're being so patient with me and I'm being such a lazy sod with my updating… sorry!! College is mad!! I hope this chapter was okay cos the ending was kind of rushed…I'll have more out as soon as it's written and try not to make you wait too long!! =)

Lolita: Ah?? AH??! That's a very difficult review to reply to you know!! ;) Shall I take it you didn't see that coming?? *cough* Heh… Hope this one lessened your frustration!! I'll try and have more out soon!! :) 

Sirith: *blush* Aw thank you!! I'm glad you feel I deserve it!! :) And I'm really glad you're still loving the fic even with my *ahem* incredibly tardy updating habits!! Sorry to make you wait so long!! I hope this chapter helped the curiosity a bit! I know not much happened, but I'm building to something!! I think… ;) More soon!! =)

randomramblings: I haven't decided yet… MWA HA HA!! Well… we'll see! It often depends on what mood I'm in when I'm writing!! Maybe I'll be in a good mood and I'll be good to him… ;) *giggle* Hope this was okay anyway! :)

ivorybrowneyes: Kicked ass?? Cool!! I'm glad it kicked ass cos I'm terrible at action scenes!! Heh… Aw you were sick?? Me too! Hope you're feeling better now cos, bad as school is, it gets really boring at home sometimes!! ;) *hands lozenges* Hope your cough clears up too!! Hehehehe!! Hope you liked and sorry for the wait!! :)

Black Hawk: Hmmm…not sure yet. It _should_ end up well…but you know me and my incessant plot twists… *cackle* You're learning Ceili dancing?? It's so much fin isn't it?? They used to throw a big ceili every year at school it was really funny to see all the teachers at it… *giggle* Ooh and your squirrel sounds so cool!! Say hi to him for me!! I'm actually rather British myself cos I'm from Northern Ireland which is still considered part of Britain…my ancestors are Scottish!! Hehehe!! **blush** Aw I'm not _that_ cool…but thanks! It boosts my ego!!! :) Hope you liked this and I'll have more out soon!! *many huggles* ;)

LegolasLover2003: 0_0 Eep!! *runs away and hides behind couch* *peeks out* Oh, it's not a flame!! Good! But I made you cry?? I'm sorry!!!! Totally didn't mean to!! Frik?? I like that word!! Tee he he!! *hands mega box of Kleenex* Feel better? I tried to update sooner, but a massive storm and college work (in that order) got in my way!! Heh… **blush** I'm glad you don't think the story sucks!! Your stories are great!! At least, the ones I've read!! Saw your review and I was like WOW… :) Sorry this took so long I'll try and have the next part up sooner!! Hope the Kleenex keeps you going and look, here's a chocolate squirrel!! *gives chocolate* Good?? Til next time!! =)

Tsugumiwolf: OMG what have I done?? I keep killing my reviewers!! Eep!! You're very right though it wouldn't be much of a story without him…but you never know with me! MWA HA HA HA!! ;) Oh good, you're alive!! *giggle* That's good, I was afraid I'd have to abandon the story and go into hiding! You wouldn't want me to have to do that, would you?? 0_0 Tee he he!! Hope you liked!! =)

wispykitty: Bad evil?? *gulp* I'm not really!! I'm good! Really!! See? *points to halo* okay, so maybe my horns are making it crooked… *ahem* Oh good, you're okay!! No damages!! But 3,000 trees?? Eep!! Legolas will _not_ be happy… And Evil Smilie is helping? Good for it!! Yay!! Say hello for me!! ;) I didn't quite turn it around yet, but I will!! I think… Gotta run! Hope it was okay! =)

Sparrow Greenleaf: Deep breaths…there you go! Better? ;) And here you go *hands Kleenex* Hope that helps a bit! I haven't decided whether to kill him or not yet… any ideas?? ;) Hehehe!! This update wasn't exactly quick, I'm sorry!! Blame it on Grima!! Yay! Hope you liked!! :)

Deana: 0_0 You kidnapped him?? OMG!! I was wondering where he was… *gets out TTT DVD* Ah there's my inspiration! I don't need the real thing as long as I have my DVD, so I'll let you keep him for a while!! ;) Sorry I didn't post very quickly, but you know how things are! Enjoy Legolas!! :)

I-like-chickens: I'm sorry!! I'm always being lazy and abbreviating things! Bad writer!! BTW means 'by the way'. I'm always doing that!! (I don't know what half the abbreviations mean either, if it helps!) Glad you liked the chapter okay! :) I'm afraid it'll be a bit longer before I decide what to do with Legolas, but you know me!! *giggle* Anyway hope you liked this one too and I'll have more out soon!! ;)

Delph: Hi! Nice to hear from you again!! :) I'm afraid I can't really say what's gonna happen, cos that'd take away the suspense and we all know how much I love that!! And sorry for keeping you waiting so long things keep happening!! Grr… Hope you enjoyed anyway! More soon!! ;)

tamara: Tee he he!! Does that answer your question?? *evil laf* Ooh I'm really glad you liked the chapter!! :) But we'll have to wait a bit longer to see if Legolas is gonna be okay…cos I'm in a really evil mood at the moment!! ;) MWA HA HA HA!!!! Hope it was okay though and sorry for leaving you hanging!! =)

kawaiishinichan: You like evil?? GOOD!! Cos I can get worse! ;) No seriously, I can! *giggle* Aw I'm so glad you like the story so far! :) See? I didn't make him die!! I'm not evil! Well…not _that_ evil…so you don't have to be sad!! Yay!! I'm glad you're enjoying it and hope this bit was okay too despite its lateness…heh… ;)

LiLeggs: Um…I'm sorry I'm using Las more as a nickname for Legolas cos typing Legolas all the time gets a bit tiring, so I'm being lazy and just using the last three letters! ;) It means 'leaf' in Elvish. I think! ;) I'm sorry for making you wait so long I'm bad like that!! And I can never resist teary puppy dog eyes!!! So hope you enjoyed this and more soon!! :)

Ryoko Lasgalen: Ah, sounds like Welsh weather is just like Irish weather…that can put anyone in a bad mood!! The other day we had a thunder storm that lasted 48 hours!! Eep!! Had to unplug everything in the house…heh…*blush* I'm really glad you like the fic!! It always makes me smile to hear that!! :) Hehehe! Ah you're better than me then I couldn't decide for ages whether to make him the bad guy or not!! You should've told me!! *giggle* Sorry I'm a little mad today…it's raining…or maybe it's a full moon… ;) Anyway thanks for the review and hope you liked this chappie too!! More soon! *huggles* =)

Conn JS1: *gulp* Oliphaunts?? Eep!! *runs away* I'm glad you like Herani!! I thought she was pretty cool but I'm not great with OCs really…thank you!! :) Mwa ha ha ha!! I guess I _could_ do something that evil… but then people would come after me with sharp sticks and such…Eep!! Haven't decided what to do with Legolas yet, but I'll have to do it soon!! *looks at gathering mob* 0_0 I hope this chapter wasn't too bad!! I'll tell the Oliphaunt you said hi!! ;)

Passion Lover: How can I?? Hmmm…cos I'm evil!!! MWA HA HA HA!! *cough* *cringe* Don't hit me!! Cos then I'll have to hide under the computer table and I'll never be able to get the chapters done!! Eep!!! I didn't mean to leave you hanging so long! Got carried away with college work!! Sorry!! But I'll have the next chapter written and posted really soon okay?? *cringe* Hope you like!! :)

itarilde-elenastar: Washington huh?? Cool. Sounds like a lot more fun than I'm having!! (We're getting rained on again…) And of course I like you!! You're cool!! :) Yeah, poor Legolas…I almost feel sorry for him, but I have people to entertain!! ;) *cackle* Yeah, my parents are the same, my mam would hurt me, but dad would just be like 'ah let her stay up!' Tee he he!! Aw I'm really glad you still like it so much and I'll try and have some more out soon!! Hope you enjoy your trip!! :)

louise_oblique: Aw thanks!! I'm glad you liked it! Sorry to leave you hanging so long I promise I didn't mean to!! :) I'm sure he'll be fine!! I don't think I'm that evil…but at Halloween you never know… *cackle* Aw you think it's wonderful?? *blush* Thank you!! I'll try to get some more out soon and not leave you hanging again!! *hugs back* =)

Rath: Eep!!! *ducks tomatoes* I'm sorry!! And please don't bring the fruit!! ARGH!! *runs away* I'm sorry this took so long!! You can blame it on my college course co-ordinator cos everything else is his fault anyway!! Hehehe!! ;) I'll be good I promise!! Hope you liked!! =)

Kit Cloudkicker: Awh thank you!! :) I'm glad you like it!! Plot bunnies are pulling in several different directions at once, hence the plot twists! Glad they're not too confusing!! Hehehe!! I'll try to be good to Legolas, cos he really doesn't deserve to die, does he?? Hmmm…have to wait and see where the bunnies go next I guess!!! *cackle* Hope you liked!! =)


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Not mine!! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: R

-

****

Note:: I'm sorry I didn't get all the reviews answered but I'm right up against it and wanted to get this chapter out for Christmas… Sorry I Haven't updated forever but I've been on placement for the last 7 weeks plus working my other job and trying to fit in time to see my new partner everything's been a bit mad but I promise I'll regulate soon. So sorry about the delay and hope you can forgive me, it's the happy season!! :) I'll have more out soon and thanks for being so patient.

Christmas hugs for all.

.:Tithen Min:.

-

****

Chapter 28

The Elves swiftly broke into their respective groups; one to find Tolren, the other to hunt Anamaer, and moved out to carry out their orders. Thranduil gently shifted his son's weight and got to his feet, with the help of Aragorn and Herani. As they turned towards the door to take Legolas somewhere more comfortable, a voice behind them made them turn.

"Aragorn?"

They turned to find Gimli and Narso standing there, their eyes wide and disbelieving as they settled on Legolas. Gimli stumbled forward and touched the Elf's cold hand.

"Wh— What happened, Aragorn?"

Aragorn had no time to reply, as he had to catch Narso, who had lunged past him in a rage to try and get at Thranduil.

"Narso!" He gasped, restraining the larger man with difficulty, "Narso, calm down!"

"_Calm down_?" Narso cried, "He has harmed my son again and you want me to calm down?!"

Thranduil raised a scornful eyebrow at the man standing in front of him. "_Your_ son, Human? And who might _you_ be?"

Aragorn was hard put to keep the irate man away from the Elven king as he once more tried to lunge for Thranduil's throat.

"Who am I?" Narso growled, "I am the one who has been taking care of Legolas for the last nine months! I am more of a father to him than you ever were, or so I hear!"

Thranduil's eyes flashed dangerous fire as he stared at this arrogant Human. He stepped towards Narso, but Legolas' weight shifting at the slight movement brought his mind back to his original task.

"I would love to stay and trade worthless words with you _Human_," Thranduil sneered, "but I must take _my_ son to somewhere he will be more comfortable."

Narso went to follow the king from the room, but Aragorn put a gentle hand on his arm to restrain him. "Peace, I will speak with him. He is…not a bad person, Narso, he cares deeply for his son. He will put Legolas' interests first, just as you would."

All the rage seemed to drain from the older man and he sagged against the wall. "Do not let him keep me from Legolas," He begged, "Please, I must see him."

"I will not let him keep you from Legolas. Perhaps you can learn to get along, you both care for him." He paused, "Wait here for me. I will go and speak with Thranduil,"

Narso nodded wearily, looking worriedly at where Thranduil and Legolas had disappeared. He stepped back and sank into the chair that Thranduil had been resting in not long before, dropping his head into his hands.

* * * * * * * * * *

Aragorn and Thranduil travelled the hallways in silence, neither wishing to disturb the uneasy peace that had fallen between them. As they reached the top of the stairs leading to the private wing of the palace, Aragorn hurried forward and opened the door to Legolas' rooms, passing through and turning back the covers on the bed.

Thranduil smiled gratefully as he entered behind the man and lowered the young Elf gently to the bed. Legolas' body jerked as his over-sensitised skin hit the sheets. Thanks to Anamaer's cruelty, the prince could not escape his agony even in unconsciousness. Tears sprang to Thranduil's eyes at this reaction and Aragorn looked at him questioningly.

"Darathnil," The king muttered, and Aragorn's eyes grew wide with horror. Such a drug was rarely used these days, but he knew of its reputation, and the effects it must be having on his friend.

"He must be in agony…" The man muttered sadly. Suddenly, Thranduil's eyes shot to his face.

"You are a healer, Aragorn, can you not purge it from his system?" He asked desperately.

Aragorn shook his head regretfully. "In the state he is in, I would fear for his life should we attempt such a thing. He is too weak," he sighed sadly, "I cannot."

Thranduil's eyes grew dark, but before he could respond, a knock came at the door and an Elf looked in. 

"Tolren is here, my lord."

* * * * * * * * * *

Tolren eyed Thranduil warily as the king entered the room. The older Elf looked to be in pain, holding himself carefully, and his face was pale and strained.

"Tolren, I am grateful that you have come. Walk with me," He beckoned, and Tolren slowly rose from his seat and followed.

"Do not look so worried," Thranduil's weak voice sounded slightly amused by his brother-in-law's wariness, "I do not intend to harm you or your family. I have summoned you because we need help, and you are the only one who can provide it— "

Tolren turned a sceptical gaze on the king. "Now you wish for my help? I have had to bring up my family in exile thanks to you! You have no right to ask for my help, Thranduil."

The king turned to him, and Tolren was taken aback by the strong emotion in the deep green gaze. "I would not ask, were it not for Legolas' sake, Tolren!" He cried desperately, "Please do not allow your hatred towards me be the end of my son!"

The younger Elf stopped in his tracks. "Legolas?" He breathed, " What has happened?" Tolren had always loved Legolas as his own when his sister was alive, but he had not seen his dear nephew in many centuries.

Thranduil sighed wearily. "Legolas has managed to inherit the gift that you and Larien shared," Tolren gasped softly, "He was never trained in its use, for it was not known for certain whether he possessed it…" Thranduil closed his eyes sadly, "He used it on me, to save my life…when he himself was already fading."

Tolren's eyes hardened. "You allowed him to— "

"I was not aware!" Thranduil cried, heartache filling every word, "I was unconscious and close to death…"

"I must see him," Tolren said softly, "Take me to him."

Thranduil nodded dumbly and resumed walking towards Legolas' room. He opened the door and walked in, gently shooing Aragorn and Gimli from Legolas' bedside. Tolren followed behind, slightly confused at the presence of the Dwarf and the Human.

He looked down at his young nephew, who was now fully grown. He had been but a small Elfling the last time Tolren had laid eyes on him. He smiled slightly, "He is the image of you, Thranduil."

His gaze grew serious as he gently drew back the covers and took in the injuries Legolas had taken. "Oh my little warrior," He sighed, "What have you done?"

Thranduil watched anxiously, but could remain in silence no longer. "Can you help him?"

Tolren carefully placed a hand on the prince's forehead, frowning faintly when he felt the critical weakness in the young spirit. "I know not, Thranduil, but I give you my word that I will do the best I can."

"Do you wish me to leave?" Thranduil asked, hesitant to leave his son's side.

Tolren glanced at his brother in law. Thranduil looked totally miserable, a side of him the younger Elf had never seen. "No, Thranduil, please stay. He will need a presence he recognises if he is to find his way back to us. He may not know me,"

The king nodded silently, sitting at the bedside and taking his son's hand in his own. Tolren sat on the other side of the bed and laid his hands on his nephew's forehead and chest.

"I should warn you, Thranduil…he is very weak. This may take some time,"

Thranduil nodded. "I understand,"

Tolren closed his eyes and concentrated on locating the source of Legolas' weakness, before beginning to slowly release his healing energy in controlled amounts, as he had been trained to do. 

Thranduil watched in awe as the glow around the two Elves pulsed and grew stronger, lighting up the room. He gripped Legolas' hand tighter as he felt the young Elf's breathing even out, becoming less laboured, slower, as Tolren's power put him into a deep sleep.

Tolren slowly withdrew and raised his head to look at the king. "His reserves of energy are severely depleted. I have managed to push his subconscious into a deep state of rest, where he will use less energy and give his body the chance to build the reserves up again." Thranduil nodded. "It will strengthen him, but it takes time. He is mostly out of danger for now, although I cannot make any promises just yet. His body must build up its own energy, there is only so much I can do."

Thranduil smiled understandingly, seeing Tolren's weariness. "You have done all you can for now. Come, I will have quarters arranged for you and your family."

The younger Elf raised his eyebrows at this show of hospitality, but chose not to comment as he followed the elder from the room.

Aragorn and Gimli met them at the door. "What news?" Aragorn questioned urgently, "What has happened?"

Thranduil paused. "Tolren has done all he can for now. He was able to stabilise Legolas' condition for the time being, but now he must rest. You will stay with my son?" Aragorn and Gimli nodded. "Good. I shall be back shortly. Watch over him, Aragorn, he is not yet out of danger."

The Ranger nodded. "I shall,"

As Thranduil led Tolren away, Aragorn and Gimli entered the room quietly and sat at the bedside once more. Aragorn looked worriedly at his silent friend, sighing softly.

"I wish there was something I could do to help him…" he muttered.

Gimli glanced up at him. "Much as I hate to trust these fool Elves, Aragorn," He sighed gruffly, "He is in good hands here, with his kin." 

The Ranger nodded. "You are right, Gimli."

The Dwarf snorted. "Of course I am,"

Aragorn shook his head and grinned. As he was about to reply, he glanced down at Legolas and froze. The Elf's lips were almost blue and he seemed to be struggling to breathe. Gimli followed his gaze and gasped.

"What is wrong with him?" The Dwarf demanded.

Aragorn reached down to check for a pulse. "Fast and weak…" He muttered, "It must be another side effect of the drug. Damn that Elf!" Aragorn looked torn. "Quickly, Gimli, go and fetch Tolren and Thranduil back. Tell them it is urgent,"

Gimli took off down the corridor after the two Elves and Aragorn leaned over the prince, framing his face with both hands. "Hold on, Legolas…it is over…you cannot give up now…"

**__**

TBC…

-

Special thanks to I-Like-Chickens, itarilde-elenastar, Sparrow Greenleaf, ivorybrowneyes, Ivory Novelist, LegolasLover2003, ConnJS1, Alice7, MoroTheWolfGod, angelbird12241, Tsgumiwolf, Kit Cloudkicker, Sirith, Lolita, Deana, tamara, DXPrincess, Lefty, Black Hawk, LilLeggs and Fenris 5000 for taking the time to review the last chapter…

I'll reply to all reviews with the next chapter hopefully, but for now to all my wonderful reviewers and any lurkers out there…MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!! Have a relaxing and peaceful holiday. .::.

-


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Not mine! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: R

-

Okay folks, sorry for the delay once again and thanks for being so patient! Here's the next one and hope you like!!

-

****

Chapter 29

Tolren and Thranduil were at the top of the stairs when their sharp hearing picked up the sound of the Dwarf's clattering footsteps as he rushed after them. Their eyes met in identical looks of alarm.

"Something is wrong…" Thranduil whispered. Tolren nodded slowly and they turned in unison to head back the way they had come. 

Gimli shot around a corner at an impressive speed for such a short being and crashed headlong into Tolren, sending them both to the floor with a crash that echoed through the long hall. Thranduil gaped at them both for a moment before grasping the Dwarf by the back of his neck and hauling him upright.

"Gimli, what is the meaning of this? Is something the matter with Legolas?" He demanded sharply.

Gimli nodded frantically. "He…he is…Aragorn said…it was to do with…the drug in his system…" He explained breathlessly.

Thranduil turned to Tolren, who was wincing in pain while trying to rise from the ground. "Tolren— are you alright?"

The younger Elf nodded, finally regaining his feet and glowering at the Dwarf. "We must hurry, Thranduil. What drug has he been given?"

Thranduil sighed as they turned and ran for his son's room. "It was Darathnil…"

Tolren stumbled slightly, shocked. "Darathnil?! But…where can that even be found these days?"

Thranduil shook his head. "I know not,"

They rushed through the door to the prince's room and over to his bed, where Aragorn was holding him upright and bent over his knees to ease his breathing.

"What is happening, Aragorn?" Thranduil demanded, gazing with wide eyes at his son, "What is the matter with him?"

Aragorn shook his head distractedly. "Something is interfering with his respiratory function…he cannot breathe!" 

Tolren hurried over and laid his head on Legolas' chest, hearing how the young Elf struggled for breath. He muttered something softly and placed one hand on Legolas' chest. The younger Elf's body jerked and he took a deep breath, then another.

Everyone in the room visibly relaxed as Legolas began to breathe on his own, each breath coming slightly easier than the one before it. Thranduil's eyes flicked from Aragorn to Tolren and back again, trying to judge the seriousness of the situation from the two healers' expressions.

"What happened?" He finally voiced quietly, "Is he alright?"

Aragorn sighed. "Fluid was gathering on his lungs…it put pressure on them and made it almost impossible for him to breathe."

Tolren glanced at the Human. "You are a healer also?"

Aragorn nodded. "Though not quite as skilled as you,"

Tolren smiled and silently shook his head. "We had best stay with him, you and I," He spoke softly, "He may need us again."

"Aye," Aragorn agreed, "I fear you may be right."

Thranduil sighed, his face seeming to show every one of his many thousands of years as he asked what he feared the most. "Will he live?"

Aragorn looked him full in the eyes and was shocked by the depth of emotion and worry he saw. "We will do the best we can, your majesty."

* * * * * * * * * *

****

As they sat up with the young Elf, Tolren began to get a full idea of Leglolas' extremely fragile state, immediately seeing that there was more to it than he knew.

"Tell me, Ranger of the North," He said softly, "I feel that there is more to this than meets the eye…what happened?"

Aragorn looked over at Legolas sadly, cringing at the horrible wounds on his friend's body. 

"There is undoubtedly a story behind all this that I do not know, all I know of this is that I found Legolas living in Lake Town, with a scar on his face and no memory of his past at all…myself and Gimli helped him remember enough to make him wish to come home— " he sighed, "Maybe it would have been best if we had not,"

Tolren looked shocked by this, looking from Legolas to Aragorn with wide eyes, before recovering himself enough to speak. "Do not say that, Ranger. He would never have healed fully had you not helped him remember, although it must have been a vicious attack indeed to make him forget in the first place…"

"Aye," A voice came from the doorway, startling them both, "It was meant to kill him."

They watched as Thranduil came quietly into the room, his eyes immediately going to his son, checking him over to ensure his wellbeing.

"Meant to kill him?" Aragorn questioned, "But who would want to kill Legolas?"

Thranduil sighed, taking a seat beside Legolas and gently stroking his forehead, being careful not to apply too much pressure, but letting his son know he was there.

"It was all Anamaer's doing," He said softly, "It seems he wanted us both out of the way so that the kingdom would pass into his keeping."

Tolren's eyes narrowed. "Is Anamaer not your chief advisor, Thranduil, or does my memory deceive me?"

The king closed his eyes. "Aye, he was, but no more. He will be lucky to live long enough for me to strip him of that title once they find him…" He growled, his touches unintentionally becoming harsher, making Legolas whimper softly.

Thranduil swiftly lifted his hand and whispered soothing words in Sindarin until the prince quieted once more.

"He thought that if he got rid of Legolas, that I would succumb to grief and allow the kingdom to pass to him. He had Legolas lead a group of his followers into Mirkwood, saying they were amateur scouts needing training…he joined them and they all turned on Legolas…"

A tear slid down the king's face at the thought of such a brutal attack against his gentle son. "For so long I hoped, until Anamaer convinced me he was gone when the search parties turned up nothing. That was not part of his plan, Legolas disappeared, I suppose the people of Esgaroth found him there. He was raging at Legolas for disappearing and making his plan take longer than it should have…" 

He glanced at Aragorn briefly before turning his eyes back to Legolas, "His plan almost succeeded, I was so close when Legolas returned…"

Aragorn nodded. "Legolas sensed as much. He was worried for you,"

The king closed his eyes again. "If he had not come back none of this would have come to pass— "

"And you would still be dying, Thranduil." Tolren said quietly, "Do not be wishing for that which cannot be changed, we must focus on helping Legolas now, he needs our support."

Aragorn nodded. "He is right, my lord. Legolas' recovery and Anamaer's safe capture should be our top priorities,"

Thranduil sighed heavily. "You are both right…but my warriors are trying everything within their power to locate him and it seems that he has simply vanished! I do not know what to do any more,"

"More often than not, you make the right decision, Thranduil. That is why your people love their king," Tolren said, not meeting the elder Elf's eyes, "You are a good ruler, Thranduil. I noticed how your people are mourning for you, even before you have passed."

Thranduil shook his head. "They still grieve for Legolas,"

"Maybe so, but they also grieve for you." The younger Elf insisted, "They would be lost without you,"

Thranduil was stunned. "I thought you hated me, Tolren?"

Tolren chuckled, "No Thranduil…I was a little angry maybe…but my sister loved you, and she was a wise woman. I will not question her loyalty, so you should not question mine."

The Elven king nodded dumbly while Aragorn looked on in amusement. He had never known anything to shut Legolas' father up so quickly.

The young Elf in the bed whimpered softly and the mood in the room immediately sobered as all eyes in the room turned to their patient. He was trying to shift, but even that slight movement seemed to be causing him incredible pain.

The two Elves and the Human leaned over him, attempting to quiet him, and were all startled when the grey eyes flew open suddenly.

"Where am I?" The prince demanded, his voice choked with pain.

"Hush my little one, peace. You are safe now," Thranduil soothed, gently brushing the hair out of his son's face. 

Legolas' eyes focused on him and the young Elf sighed. "Ada…you are alright," He smiled weakly, "I feared for your safety…"

"Hush, little warrior, you must save your strength." Tolren warned softly, "It was a very noble thing that you did, but you will not be doing it again until I have shown you how." The softness in his eyes belied the sternness of the comment.

Legolas looked at him in wonder. "Uncle? I thought you left us after Naneth's passing,"

Tolren looked sharply at Thranduil, who would not meet his eyes. "I did for a while, little warrior, but I am back now."

Legolas smiled. "Tis good to see you again,"

Tolren nodded, "As it is to see you, nephew. Now you must rest, or you will never recover!"

Legolas smiled slightly and nodded, his eyes flicking to Aragorn, and he lightly squeezed the hand that lay lightly on his chest. 

"I am glad you came,"

Aragorn smiled. "As am I,"

Legolas nodded and shut his eyes, almost immediately falling back into a deep unconsciousness.

Thranduil turned to the two healers. "That is a good sign, is it not?"

"It is a step in the right direction," Aragorn said.

"Aye, he is gaining strength quicker than I had anticipated, but he still has a long way to go." Tolren sighed, "This will not be easy for him,"

Aragorn snorted. "He is always saying that anything easy is not worth doing…"

Thranduil smirked. "Aye, he is a stubborn little Oliphaunt."

Tolren laughed. "Just like his father,"

-

There you go, no cliffie!! Can I come out of hiding yet? ;)

-

Review replies::

MoroTheWolfGod: I'm really getting slack with this whole updating regularly thing aren't I? *sigh* I think I'm gonna have a bunch of rabid readers knocking at my door any day now… anyway hope this chapter was worth waiting for for you!! :) I'll have more up as soon as it's done!! Thanks for the review!! =)

DXPrincess: GOOD!! I'm glad you liked the pressie! I thought it'd be nice… :) Yeah I like Tolren too…he's annoying me now though he's sitting in the corner glaring at me cos he didn't get more lines… *sigh* can't please everyone… ;) I haven't even decided what I'm gonna do with Nar and Thranduil yet, but I'll let you know as soon as I find a plot bunny or two…suggestions?? Heh… :) Hope you got some nice pressies for Christmas and thanks for reviewing! I'll see ya soon!! *huggles* =)

Lefty: Well, I try! A present if you will… Sorry about the cliffie!! I do that a lot don't I?? That's ok I've watched it too many times as well! What did you think of the extended version!! He was twitching!! ;) Yeah I wanted to put something in with those two cos conflict is fun!! :) And you know how much I like my fun! Anyway I hope this worth waiting for and I'll have more up soon! Thanks for the review *huggles* :)

LegolasLover2003: Oh no!! *picks author up* Are you ok?? 0_0 Um…I think Tolren saved him…and I think he'll survive and not pass to the Halls, does that answer all your questions or did I miss one?? ;) You didn't honestly think I could kill him did you?? You did?!? Hmmm… Teehehe!! I'm evil… Hope this was worth making you wait a month for and I'll see ya soon! Thanks for being patient!! =)

Sirith: Hints?? Well, I didn't know myself until about three days ago, so will the chapter do instead?? Sorry for keeping you waiting ages! Hope it was worth the wait… thanks for the lovely compliments! You're a star! I'd love to see some more of your story as well whenever you have it written I love that story!! Anyway I'll have more up as soon as I can and see ya then! *huggles* ;)

Sparrow Greenleaf: I'm sorry!! I kept you waiting after the evil cliffie from Mordor didn't I? Sorry!! Don't hurt me!! Hope you didn't fall… heh… hope this chapter cleared it up a bit for ya and was worth the length of time that I made you wait! Unintentional I swear!! Hope you liked and more soon! Thanks for the review *huggles* =)

Black Hawk: **blush** Compliments!! I can't take it! Thanks I'm glad you liked the last chapter and sorry for keeping you waiting so long! I need to shape up!! ;) Hehehe yeah that was my small bit of comic relief but it wasn't very noticeable…oh well!! Hope you didn't mind waiting so long for this and liked it and stuff! Thanks for the lovely review as always!! :) I'll get more up as soon as I have it done!! *huggles* =)

Deana: I know I'm being really awful about my updating aren't I?? *sigh* I can't seem to be regular any more! Oh well…sorry to keep you waiting so long!! Feel free to hunt me down, but I'm not even sure where I am at the moment…Tee he he! ;) Anyway hope it was worth the wait and see ya soon! :)

Alice7: Lay off Legolas?? What's that? I'm confused… Sorry for giving you heartburn though that wasn't intentional!! Sorry about the cliffie! My love of suspense reared its ugly head again… *sigh* Happy late new year to you too and please don't hunt me down with umbrellas! You know how much I hate them!! And I had enuf of them the last few days… *grumble grumble* Anyway hope you liked and more soon!! *huggles* for the review!! =)

Rath: Sorry!! I won't kill him I couldn't kill my fav Elf! I don't think so anyway… ;) *snigger* I didn't entirely make it up there's a neurotransmitter in the nervous system that does that sort of thing I just adapted it a little bit… How about that I was actually listening in one of my nursing studies lectures!! 0_0 *gasp* Anyways gotta run. Hope this was worth the wait!! :)

angelbird12241: Thank you!! I'm glad you enjoyed it and thought it was worth waiting for and I hope this one was as well… sorry you had to wait so long I'll have to go kick myself now… *ow* Anyway hope you liked it and I'll see ya next post. Thanks for the review!! :)

Lolita: Um…wrong story!! Hehehe!! I'm terrible! Yes, I'm trying to kill him in two stories at the same time! Ooh can I have the fish?? I like fish… he's almost better now anyway by the looks of things, but you never know… *runs away* Hope it was worth the mammoth wait and see ya next post!! Thanks for the review!! :)

alex: I'm sorry!! I'll get the rest up as soon as it's out of my head and into the computer I promise!! You spent the last two days reading them?? Wow…I didn't know they were worth that… but thanks!! :) Did I make everything alright or did I make it worse?? Heh… I have a tendency to do that…hope it was worth waiting for and hope your world is still intact! Thanks for the fab review and I'll see ya next post! *huggles* ;)

ConnJS1: NO!! I've not quite given up yet! I'm sticking to it til I'm finished it! :) I've just got a few more things on my mind than I did last year… Sorry!! I'm glad you liked the last chapter cos it was kinda rushed out in time for Christmas…but I'll have more from Narso next chapter. I hope this chapter answered some of your questions for ya and I'll have some more up as soon as it's done! Thanks for sticking with me! :)

itarilde-elenastar: I like it!! 'meep!' it's a great word I might have to steal it… *ahem* Anyway… *blush* I'm glad you like the stories so much it makes me smile!! You didn't explode did you?? I am so sorry for making you wait so long feel free to send me hate mail… ;) Hope this was worth waiting for and thanks so mush for your reviews and encouragement they really help! See ya next post! =)

Wynjara: Hehehe!! You're just like me! I love the odd bit of Leggy torment too! Obviously cos I spend so much time writing it…I'm just stating the obvious aren't I?? *sigh* I'm odd… Thanks for the review anyways and hope you liked this chapter too, even though I took so long with it! I'll get more out as soon as it's written… Hope it was worth the wait!! =)

Freak In The Back: Don't know if I'll have another one…but if I do it's a good idea! Just wanted the titles to show the story was a continuation…you know? Anyway hope you liked this one and I'll have more up soon! Thanks for the review!! ;)

Riva van Dyk: Yeah it _is_ a bit confusing isn't it?? I'll have to remember to explain myself better in future… I'm glad you like my three projects so much it always makes me smile to hear people say that!! And 4 hours?? Wow…that's impressive! Thanks for your lovely review and compliments they're great boost for the ego! Hope this chapter was worth waiting for and I'll have more up as soon as it's done! =)

SuperSailorStarburst: Did you get that email I sent you?? I hope so cos it answered some of your questions for ya. I'm glad you like the story I'm exactly the same I'm more of a friendship fic reader than a slash fic reader… although they can be funny sometimes… ;) Frilly pink gown?? Hehehee!! That's a really funny image… anyway better run along thanks for the lovely long review and see you next post hopefully! :)

Kit Cloudkicker: Thank you!! I'll have to get that printed and framed and hang it on my wall! 'cliffhanger champion'… Okay going a little overboard there! Anyway I hope you liked this one too and no cliffhanger at the end!! :) I'll get some more up as soon as it's from my head onto paper/screen whatever comes first… Cheers for the review!! =)


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Not mine! :(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: R

-

Right! Here I am!! Throw tomatoes at me!! EEK!! ducks tomatoes I was kidding!! Sorry for the delay again!! This chapter is dedicated to MoroTheWolfGod, and sorry I missed your birthday!!! gives small Legolas to sit on your shoulder and whisper exam answers and storylines in your ear Better? gives lots of pressies Better now? :) Enjoy!!

-

****

Chapter 30

Legolas awoke some time later, to the sound of raised voices outside the door of his room. He frowned, trying to recall where he knew the voices from and why they would be arguing with each other.

"I must get in to see him, Strider, you do not understand! He has been in that room for four days and I have not been allowed near him, I must see for myself that he lives!"

Legolas frowned to himself. _Four days?_

A brief silence followed, soon broken by the slightly amused, slightly exasperated voice of another.

"What are you saying, Narso, that you do not trust my word?"

The first voice stammered briefly before replying.

"That was not my meaning, nor my intention to say, Ranger. I just wish to see for myself, that is all."

"I understand that, Nar, but if king Thranduil catches you in there you will have hell to pay, as will I for letting you in!"

Legolas smiled slightly, finally recognising the voices of his best friend and his foster father. He started to get up to go to the door and let them in, but pain shot through him from every direction and he whimpered, sinking slowly back to the sheets. It had only been a faint sound of distress, but the door was thrown open and the two men came rushing to the bedside.

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried.

"Are you alright?" Narso demanded.

"What happened?" Aragorn questioned, leaning over the Elf to peer into his face.

Legolas chuckled. "Nothing happened, my friend, I simply moved in the wrong direction, and I _would_ be alright if I did not have two crazy Humans firing questions at me like so many arrows…"

Aragorn and Narso looked at the prince, then at each other, and simultaneously burst into laughter. Legolas rolled his eyes in amusement.

"You see? Crazy Humans…" he muttered to no one in particular.

Aragorn's mood sobered and he began checking his friend's condition, lifting the bandages to check the progress of his wounds and carefully prodding the bruises on his chest and neck. The man paused briefly.

"Legolas…do you feel that the drug is still affecting you?"

Legolas shook his head. "I cannot be certain, my friend. For now, I hurt in many places and it is difficult to determine whether it is the drug or merely the injuries…"

Aragorn glanced sharply at his friend. Did Legolas actually just admit to being in pain? Sighing, he looked into the Elf's eyes, seeing the buried pain and fear that he was trying hard to hide.

"Tell me the truth, Legolas. Are you alright?"

The Elf looked away, but the Ranger gently caught his chin, directing his attention back to the question.

Legolas sighed. "That is not a fair question, my friend. Would you be alright if you were me?" He let out a strained laugh. Aragorn gazed sadly at him.

"No, my dear friend…I would most likely be dead," he paused, "As would many others who have none of your hard-headedness!"

Narso smiled. "From the look of you, I agree with him, lad. I hope you are not going to give these nice Elves as hard a time as you gave me about staying in bed until you are healed!"

Aragorn laughed. "Ah yes, that _would_ be the one thing he could not forget…"

Legolas' eyes grew wide. "I remembered," he murmured softly, "It nearly killed me, but I did! I remember everything now,"

Narso leaned down and gave him a gentle hug, careful not to put too much pressure on him. "I am glad you have your life back, lad. You deserve your happiness,"

Legolas smiled, seeing the underlying regret and apprehensiveness in the man's eyes. "You are still family to me, Nar. You saved my life, took care of me when there was no obligation on you to do so…I will always be grateful to you."

Narso shook his head. "No need, lad. You did enough for me in return,"

"What are you doing in here?" A thunderous voice sounded from the doorway, startling them all. "You are _not_ welcome here, Human." Thranduil snapped, glaring at Narso as he stepped into the room from the shadows of the doorway.

Narso returned the glare in kind, but inclined his head slightly, so as not to anger the king further.

"I merely wished to see the lad before I left. Surely that is allowed?"

Thranduil scowled darkly and opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Legolas.

"You are leaving? Why?"

Narso smiled fondly at the Elf he had come to see as his own son. "I must, Legolas. The hunters do not leave without me, and Betha will have my head if I stay away too long…" He replied, carefully avoiding mentioning the prince's father. They both saw it for the lie that it was, and Legolas' keen grey eyes narrowed, looking from Narso to his father.

"Ada? Do you have something to do with this decision?"

"No, Legolas, he did not." Narso cut in softly, "I just feel that I must move on soon. I am sorry,"

Legolas took a deep breath, "Tis alright, Nar. I will be well soon…perhaps I can visit you…"

Narso nodded silently, watching Legolas struggle with himself not to show how frightened and alone he was feeling. It angered the man that the prince's own father was adding to his son's distress by sending his foster father home. Legolas needed his loved ones around him now.

The Hunter glared at the Elf king, but Thranduil did not notice, he was watching his injured son closely, looking torn.

Aragorn looked between them, prepared to jump between them should the situation get out of hand, but it seemed that Thranduil had no wish to fight. In fact, he was ignoring the Humans completely. All his attention was focussed on his son.

"I am sorry this had to happen to you, my son." He said softly, "This is all my fault…"

Legolas shook his head frantically. "Nay, Ada! None of this was down to you, if it is anyone's fault, tis mine, for I almost caused you to die of grief…"

Thranduil shook his head. "You cannot blame yourself for that, my son. It was beyond your control,"

As he said this, his eyes narrowed at the thought of Anamaer and what he had done.

"Ada?" Legolas' voice brought him back to the present, "What happened to Anamaer?"

Thranduil looked to Aragorn, but the Human looked away.

"Ada, what is going on? Aragorn? Tell me!"

"Calm down, Legolas," Aragorn attempted to soothe the frantic Elf, "Everything is alright."

Legolas glared at his friend. "Do not treat me as though I were simple-minded, Aragorn. If everything is alright, why will you not answer my question?"

Aragorn sighed heavily. "Very well, Legolas. You are right…everything is not well. Anamaer managed to escape our warriors. Elladan, Elrohir and Citahel are out with troops searching for him now."

Legolas started to shake, looking at all of them in turn, searching for any sign that they were lying to him.

"No," He whispered, pulling the sheets up over his head. It broke each of their hearts to hear his soft, frightened sobs.

"Legolas," Aragorn started uncertainly, "I am sure my brothers have found him by now, they are the most skilled trackers in Imladris."

Thranduil nodded. "Aye, Legolas, and the troops you trained are with them. It will be well, my son, they will find him."

"No," Legolas muttered, "Do you not see how cunning that Elf is? He fooled us all before, he can again…" He peered out from under the sheet at his father, "What if he comes back? What if this time, he gets what he came for? We cannot allow our people to be subjected to that, Ada, it would be worse than death…"

"That will not happen, Legolas." Thranduil said firmly, "Your own elite troops are out there looking for him, he _will_ be found and brought swiftly to justice."

Legolas shook his head. "We cannot be certain of that, ada. He knows these woods as well or better than most of the warriors, he could hide out there for as long as he desired and never be found…"

"That is enough, Legolas!" Thranduil snapped at his son, the stress and worry of the last few hours making him sharp, and Legolas flinched unintentionally. Thranduil's eyes softened slightly and he sighed.

"I am sorry, my son, I did not mean to shout."

Legolas shook his head, indicating that no apology was needed. Thranduil looked thoughtfully from Legolas to Narso and back. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but snapped it shut again quickly.

"Human," He addressed Narso sharply. The hunter turned with a frown, glaring at the Elven king.

"Yes, _Elf_?"

Thranduil smiled wryly. "I was wondering if you would be so good as to…" He paused, "to take Legolas back to your village with you. At least until all this trouble is taken care of,"

Narso's face lightened. "I certainly would not turn him away, King Thranduil," He replied as politely as possible, trying to hide his delight at being able to bring Legolas back with him.

Legolas shook his head in disbelief. "Ada, I cannot leave you now…what if something were to happen?"

Thranduil smiled gently. "That us why I am sending you back with him, ion nin," He replied sadly, "To make certain that you are safe. I would not have Anamaer find you again,"

"But…ada, I—"

"Do not make me order you, Greenleaf. It is for your own good,"

Legolas dropped his head, before looking up at Narso. "Would you take me back to Lake Town with you, Nar? I know I have been a burden on you long enough, but—"

"Lad, you have never been a burden on myself or any of the other people in the village. We all love you," He smiled, "I would be happy to take you back there, and I think I speak for all the villagers when I say we would protect you with our lives."

Legolas flushed and dropped his head. Aragorn smiled fondly. "King Thranduil, would you like me to escort them back or shall I remain here and help with the search?"

Thranduil nodded slowly, "If you would have no objection, Aragorn, I would that you stayed and helped with the search, you are a talented tracker."

Aragorn bowed his head in acquiescence. "As you wish, sire," He glanced at Legolas, "Mellon, will you be alright?"

Legolas nodded firmly. "I agree with ada, Aragorn. He must be found, and you are the best man for the job. Just do not get yourself hurt alright?"

Aragorn chuckled. "Yes _mother_,"

---------

Thranduil hugged his son tightly to him, careful of his healing injuries. "Be careful, my son. I will not lose you again,"

Legolas returned the hug carefully, not wanting to press on his father's injuries either, "I will be careful, ada, but only if you are also. Do not let him get by you, he is evil,"

Thranduil pulled away, squeezing his son's hand. "I will be careful, Legolas, I promise." He turned to Narso and Tolren, who were waiting patiently by the horses for Legolas. "I know you will both watch over him well. Between you, I am sure you know all his tricks…" He muttered with a glance at Legolas, earning a glare from the prince and a laugh from the others.

"Aye, Thranduil," Tolren replied with a smile, "I believe we do. He will be well looked after,"

He turned to Legolas. "Go on then, my son, be gone with you. And be careful,"

Legolas gave his father's shoulder a squeeze, before joining Narso and Tolren and stiffly mounting his own horse, with two elder Elves and one Human looking on anxiously.

"Do not let him over exert himself," Thranduil began.

"Aye, we will not." Tolren said quietly, "He is still in the early stages of healing. But you must not exert yourself either. You may not feel it, but you are recovering from a grievous wound yourself."

Thranduil opened his mouth to reply but was swiftly interrupted. "I will make sure he does not drive himself into the ground," Aragorn announced as he and Gimli stepped from the trees.

Legolas chuckled. "Will you likewise be watching yourself for such an occurrence?"

Aragorn scowled. "I come to see you off and all I get is abuse? Elves…" He walked over beside Narso. "Good luck," He glanced between Legolas and Tolren, "I think you might need it…"

Narso laughed. "Why thank you, Strider, you are too kind…" He glanced at the Elves. "We really should get going if we want to make any progress by nightfall,"

Legolas and Tolren nodded. Legolas leaned down from his horse and gave Aragorn's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Thank you, my friend. Take care of yourself, will you?"

Aragorn nodded, squeezing Legolas' hand in return. "I will. Just make sure you do too, alright?"

Legolas smiled. "Alright,"

The three of them then turned their horses and headed towards the gates of the city, with a quick wave for the three left behind. Aragorn, Gimli and Thranduil raised their hands to return the salute.

"Do you think he will be alright, Aragorn?" Thranduil looked broodingly at his son's disappearing form.

"Aye, King Thranduil, I believe he will be alright. He is strong, and more than capable of looking after himself,"

The Elven king nodded reluctantly. "You are right. Come, we have some business to attend to,"

Aragorn followed the king inside with one last glance at the disappearing travellers, trying to push down the feeling of foreboding in his heart.

---------

As they left Eryn Lasgalen behind them, Tolren glanced over at Legolas, checking his visible physical state. Legolas felt his eyes on him and glanced over.

"What?"

Tolren smiled. "I just cannot believe how much you have grown up since last I saw you. You look so much like your father, yet you have Larien's eyes…"

Legolas smiled. "I missed you, uncle…I worried for you, ada said you had gone away."

Tolren nodded slowly. "Aye, I needed to clear my head a little." He paused, "I missed you also, little warrior,"

Narso stayed quiet during the exchange, looking carefully from one Elf to the other. He wondered how long it had been since they had seen each other, given his recent discovery about Legolas' age. The group fell into a comfortable silence as the Elf city vanished behind them in the gathering fog, listening to far off birdsong and the beat of the horses' hooves.

"Stay together," Legolas ordered, unconsciously falling into his role as troop captain as the familiar woods engulfed him, "Visibility will soon get bad as the fog comes in, we must not get separated."

Narso and Tolren nodded, hypnotised by the change in the young Elf's demeanour. "Have your weapons close to hand in case you need them, pull in close to me and slow your horses, it will do us no good to rush when we cannot see."

The three of them pulled in close together, each keeping an eye on the surrounding woods, which were rapidly disappearing unnervingly beneath the gauzy white shroud. As visibility grew less and less, Legolas finally held up his hand to call a halt.

"We should move off the road and make camp. I have a feeling we will not get much farther tonight,"

"Alright, Legolas," Narso agreed, "You just tell us where."

Legolas nodded. "Come, there is a small clearing just up ahead, we can rest there for the night. We should be able to move again by morning,"

They began moving slowly along the road once more when Narso's horse let out a loud scream and bucked, throwing the man off before turning and bolting into the trees.

"Nar!" Legolas cried, turning his own mount back towards where his foster father had fallen. The man was not moving.

Legolas was so concerned over Narso that he did not heed his senses screaming of danger until it was too late. A heavy weight dropped on his shoulders and he was thrown off balance, toppling from his mount's back and to the ground, landing with cruel force on his injured shoulder.

He let out a grunt of pain and tried to roll over, but met a sharp blade poised right over his throat.

"Hello, Legolas. Did you miss me?"

He looked up, directly into the dark eyes of Anamaer.

Review replies::

I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a hurry to get out right now, so I don't have time to reply to everyone!! I'm really sorry!! But I'd like to thank you all for your support and patience over the last few months, and the next chapter's already in the writing, so it shouldn't take as long as this one did! :)

Special thanks to:: wispykitty(You were saying?? Hehehe!! Say hi to evil smilie for me!), Ivoryi(Hehe thanks very much! I love Legolas torture, but I think I need to ease up on him a little…hope you continue to enjoy!), itarilde-elenastar(hands brown paper bag Better? Sorry about the suspense again!! And BLUSH thanks for the compliments!!), Kit Cloudkicker(Thank you! Glad you liked it!! Hope this one was ok too!), Kept-Secret(Wow!! The whole thing without a cliffie?? I wrote this one just for you!! Teehehe!) , Black Hawk(Hi little Irish buddy!! It raining there too? It was lashing in Dublin earlier…Tell ya a secret? I like him more in this one too!), Lefty(Hehe you know me too well! This enough of a plot twist for ya?? Cool dance by the way…), silverhope2001(Well thank you very much for the compliment!! :) Hope you enjoyed!), Riva van Dyk(Hehe you're funny! Very cool too by the way, I like your style! Hope you liked SotS!), Sirith(Jump out of a plane?? Eek!! Exams over?? If so I hope they went well, if not, GOOD LUCK!!), angelbird12241(Thanks for the forgiveness!! Can I have more?? cringe), MoroTheWolfGod(HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Sorry for making you cry!!), DXPrincess(Ah yes plot bunnies and bad weather just don't mix…thanks again for all your lovely support!), Conn JS1(BLUSH thank you!! Hehe I think he has other things to worry about now…mwahaha!), Alice7(Yeah it's raining here too…don't blame me!! And I kinda broke my not hurting Legolas streak…), Irish QT(valid email feh…silly ff.net…thanks for encouraging me!), Ivory Novelist(Email me!! Or I'll email you…from under my rock… hehe!) , Deana(sorry for making you wait again!), LegolasLover2003(thanks for all the hugs!) and Wynjara(hehe yeah…that!) for all your wonderful reviews and encouragement, as well as all you other readers, if there are any!!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Not mine:(

Title: To New Mutiny

Rating: R

This is dedicated to Alex, who gave me a kick start!

-

00

-

Chapter 31

"Hello, Legolas. Did you miss me?"

Legolas' face darkened. "Coward," He hissed, "Were you so afraid to take my father on in a fair fight, or would you rather flee than take responsibility for your actions?"

His brash words earned him a crack across the face from the demented Elf above him.

"I thought you might have learned manners from me, if nothing else, prince of Mirkwood. I am your father's royal advisor, and should be treated with respect!"

Legolas snorted in disgust, grey eyes spitting unchecked hatred. "The last I saw of him, my father would likely skewer you as soon as look at you. He has sworn that you will not live long enough to be stripped of your title, traitor. He is on the warpath, you have my sympathies."

Anamaer snarled incoherently, pushing down on the blade at Legolas' throat. Thunder rumbled in the distance, as yet unnoticed by the two Elves. "Just remember which one of us has the power here, _prince_ Legolas. You are in no position to be sympathetic to anyone's plight but your own,"

"That is where you are wrong," A voice spoke from behind Anamaer, startling them both.

The demented Elf spun around, not releasing his death grip on Legolas. Tolren stood behind him, holding his sword uncertainly to Anamaer's neck. Tolren had always been a healer, never much of a warrior, he did not think himself capable of fighting this enraged Elf, let alone taking him down, but he owed it to Legolas to try.

Legolas' eyes grew wide. What was Tolren doing? He would be killed!

"And who are you, stranger, who thinks he can stand up to me?" Anamaer scoffed, "You do not look very worthy of that weapon,"

"If you believe that," Tolren spat back, "Then you are not as intelligent as I had believed. Release him now, or I shall relieve you of your head, traitor."

Anamaer sneered. "I grow tired of you…"

Tolren tightened his hold on his weapon until the tip of the weapon was just grazing the traitor's neck. "I said release him,"

Without warning, Anamaer swung his sword up in a tight arc, knocking Tolren's weapon away from him, and stood to his feet.

"Very well, stranger. You wish to fight me? Here I am. What are you waiting for?"

Tolren faltered slightly. The older Elf had called his bluff, but to back down now would be to forfeit Legolas' life, and most likely his own as well. He had hoped to distract Anamaer from Legolas and allow the prince to escape, but the former advisor was not so easily fooled. He positioned himself behind Legolas, placing one foot on the young Elf's chest.

"Come on then, let us see if you are as skilled as you seem to believe…"

Legolas' body was screaming under the abuse. He slowly turned his head to look his uncle in the eyes.

"You do not have to do this, Tolren. Save yourself, while you still--"

Anamaer leaned his full weight on the foot that rested on the prince's chest, cutting him off abruptly.

"Now, now, brat…this Elf knows better than to run from a fight that he instigated--Do you not, friend?" He sneered mockingly.

Tolren's eyes flashed angrily. "I am not without honour, _friend_." He growled, "Which is more than I can say for you,"

Anamaer laughed. "Looks like I need to teach you some manners, like I did with the little whelp here… Tell me, do you like my work?"

With a manic smile, he slashed downwards, cutting Legolas' tunic open and revealing bruises and lash marks still painfully fresh, some bandaged, others not.

Tolren took a halting step forward as lightning split the sky, highlighting the prince's injuries starkly. "Leave him be!" He shouted, "This is between us,"

The surrounding trees began to rustle distractedly, distressed by seeing their beloved prince so injured. Legolas raised his head, silently begging his uncle to leave before he got himself killed. Tolren replied with a barely perceptible shake of his head.

A look of great grief passed over Legolas' face, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Anamaer's sword at his nose cut him off.

"One word out of you, brat, and I will send you both back to daddy in pieces."

"He is nothing to do with you!" Legolas spat boldly, "Therefore you have no quarrel with him. Let him go, tis me you wish to destroy."

Anamaer shook his head. " I cannot do that, princeling. You see, I lied when I called him stranger…he is the sibling of your dear mother, is he not? Next in line for the throne, after you, perhaps?"

Legolas' eyes flashed. "Do not be a fool, Anamaer, you know it does not work that way. Let him be,"

"Dina, Legolas. Sidh," Tolren admonished softly, "Your father charged me to protect you, and I intend to."

Anamaer laughed harshly. "Oh, how loyal and noble of you! Obeying your king to the bitter end…well it shall only be your own end," He hissed, striking towards the younger Elf with his blade.

Tolren quickly raised his own sword to block the attack, the force behind Anamaer's strike forcing him back a few paces. The former advisor was a trained swordmaster, and Tolren was hard put to keep the blade from striking him as the fight continued, and the intensity escalated.

Legolas let out a short, pained cry, as one of Anamaer's more vigorous swings placed the elder Elf's full weight suddenly on his injured body.

Tolren's attention faltered. "Le--"

"Concentrate, uncle, if you wish to return to your wife in one piece!" Legolas gasped out, snapping his uncle out of the momentary lapse.

-

A league away, Elrohir's head snapped up from a trail he had been following, sharp eyes scanning the surrounding trees for movement.

Elladan turned, noticing his twin's attention had strayed. "Ro? What is it?"

Elrohir frowned. "I heard something, Dan…" He muttered.

Elladan glanced around. "I heard nothing, brother. Are you certain that--"

"No, Dan, I _heard _something!" He raised fearful eyes to his brother's face, "Legolas is in trouble…"

He took off at a run in the direction of the sound, worry and anger lending speed to his flight. Elladan called to Aragorn, who was further along the track, and took off after his twin.

-

Tolren grunted as Anamaer once again fiercely blocked his attempts to attack, driving him back with quick, forceful strikes.

Legolas had fallen silent, incapacitated by a sharp kick to the temple from Anamaer.

"You will never beat me, young one. Why not just lay down your sword and surrender?" The traitor mocked, "Either way, you are both mine…"

Tolren growled, tightening his grip on his sword. "I will never give up my nephew's life so easily. I am not a coward like you,"

Anamaer screamed incoherently, his movements losing all coordination in his sudden fury. He swung at Tolren again and again, driving the other Elf back further. The healer was so intent on blocking the enraged Elf's sword that he did not watch where he was being driven.

A few seconds later, his back hit a tree trunk hard, jarring him and loosening his grip on the sword. Anamaer smirked and gave one more violent swing, knocking the sword from Tolren's hand. Pressing his advantage, Anamaer moved in close to Tolren, sliding his sword up under the younger Elf's chin.

"Well, I must concede that you did try very hard…but alas, it was in vain. Now I have both of you in the palm of my hand,"

As the blade nicked the underside of Tolren's exposed chin, Legolas pulled himself to his feet. Grabbing Anamaer by the shoulders, he threw his weight against the elder Elf, trying to unbalance him.

Anamaer easily twisted out of his grip, with a roar of rage, he turned and backhanded the prince across the face so hard that Legolas was thrown clear across the forest road, connecting solidly with the trunk of a tree. He slid to the ground and lay still.

Tolren grew frantic when Legolas remained unmoving, as Anamaer advanced on the prince, sword raised.

"Legolas…"

Anamaer smiled evilly as he stood over Legolas.

"I told you it would have been easier to just stay dead…" He sighed in mock sorrow, reaching out towards the incapacitated younger Elf.

So close was he, that he had no time to jump back when Legolas suddenly rolled onto his back. The archer kicked out hard with both feet, catching the corrupt Elf square in the chest and sending him to the ground.

"Perhaps it would have been easier for _you_ if I had…" Legolas sneered, unsheathing his long knives and stepping unsteadily between his still reeling uncle and his father's former advisor. "Would you like to see what a fair fight looks like?"

Anamaer jumped to his feet, his face drawing into a knowing leer. "I hardly think that you will be a match for me, brat. But if you insist…"

Legolas dropped into a fighting stance without hesitation, not allowing his opponent to psych him with confidant words. He had to do this, otherwise he forfeit not only his own life, but those of his uncle and foster father.

Anamaer twirled his sword in his hand, smirking. Without warning, he lashed out at Legolas, forcing the younger Elf straight to the defensive. Legolas blocked him determinedly and struck back, surprising the former advisor by the bold move and forcing him back a few paces.

They continued this way for several minutes, until Legolas managed to get below the older Elf's guard and strike his sword arm, cutting a deep groove through fabric and flesh.

Anamaer stumbled back, gripping his arm. He removed his hand and stared at the blood that covered it.

"I have never before fought the legendary warrior prince…it seems I may have underestimated you," He brought his sword up again, "But you are still only one injured Elfling. One I am determined to kill!"

He lunged forward again, but Legolas was prepared this time. Dancing to the side, he brought up his knives in a defensive block and kicked out with his foot, throwing his opponent off balance.

Legolas knew he should use the dropped guard to his advantage, but much as he hated to admit it, he was tiring fast. He needed all his time to gather his energy.

Anamaer cackled, eyeing the archer with disdain. "Having trouble, young one? Let me help you…"

Legolas shuddered, seeing a scene long ago when the advisor had spoken those same words. He had only been a small Elfling at the time.

"How long?" He asked darkly, keeping his eyes on his opponent.

Anamaer's eyebrows drew together in bewildered annoyance. "How long what, brat? What are you trying to do?"

He lunged once more at Legolas, thinking he had the young Elf off guard, but Legolas caught his advance and drove him back again.

"I am trying to get some answers from a two faced traitor," Legolas grunted, "How long has this been going on? If I find out you had anything to do with my mother's death, I will gut you where you stand, and to hell with a fair trial."

Tolren stared at his nephew, vaguely unnerved by the dangerous light flickering in the grey gaze.

"Even if I had been inclined to answer your question, I would not bother after that little tantrum." Anamaer sneered, "Really, Legolas, it is about time you grew up."

Legolas growled low in his throat, stalking slowly towards Anamaer. "_Answer_ the question," He pressed, trying to ignore the pull of his injuries as he squared up to his enemy.

"Why should I tell you?" The former advisor was beginning to get nervous. Even injured, Legolas was a more formidable opponent than he had counted on. "Even if I said that it was not my doing, you would not believe me."

"Try me," Legolas spat.

"Very well, brat. It was not my doing,"

Legolas shook his head. "Not very convincing, but perhaps I shall let you live long enough for a court to determine your honesty."

Any reply that Anamaer might have given was drowned out by a sudden crack of thunder so loud that it reverberated through the forest, echoing several times before dying.

Legolas started, breaking his intense gaze with the elder Elf. Anamaer lunged forward, but Legolas jumped back and blocked, locking blades with the former advisor as a flash of lightning split the sky.

"Tolren--" He started, but Anamaer pushed away from him, circling around and attacking again, forcing the prince to defend himself or be skewered. Lightning struck again, closer than before, and an ominous smell of burning reached the archer.

"Tolren!" He shouted over the thunder, trying to get his uncle's attention while keeping his guard up, "I need you to get out from beneath the trees, tis not safe here!"

Tolren stared at him with wide eyes, opening his mouth to protest, but Legolas cut him off.

"Do not argue with me! Get Nar, there is a fire break to your left, fifty feet."

Tolren glanced at the unmoving form of the Human. "Legolas--"

"Please, uncle! I need to know that you are both safe,"

"I do not think so, little prince." Anamaer snarled, working harder to get beneath the wounded archer's defence.

"Leave them out of this, traitor," Legolas spat, "Your business is with me."

He struck out hard, causing Anamaer to stumble back several paces to get his balance. Legolas swung around and fixed his uncle with a dangerous glare.

"Get moving!"

His urgency seemed to break the spell, Tolren whirled, picking up the Human as if he weighed nothing. Anamaer tried to block their path, but Legolas once more drove him back. His strength was waning rapidly, but he needed to see his uncle and foster father safely away.

Tolren grunted as he hefted the Human's weight, turning to look at his nephew once more before rushing to obey the order Legolas had given. He could smell the burning now, and hear the low roar as the fire took hold of the dry wood of the trees surrounding the lightning strike.

The further he got from Legolas, the more certain he became that his nephew was not going to come after them. The young Elf was not expecting to survive the duel.

He stumbled into the fire break, carefully constructed by the Elves to keep such a fire confined to one section of the wood. He looked around frantically for somewhere safe to leave the Human so he could double back and help Legolas.

The healer started violently at the sound of something crashing though the forest towards him, in the opposite direction from where he had come. Freezing in his tracks, he lowered Narso to the ground and drew his sword.

His eyes widened as Elladan and Elrohir came pelting into the clearing, followed closely by Aragorn. They all froze, looking at each other in shock, before the three brothers began to speak at once.

Tolren shook his head frantically. "There is no time, sons of Elrond!" He gasped desperately, "Legolas needs your help!"

Without another word, the twins sprinted into the trees, as Aragorn crouched and helped Tolren ease Narso onto his back, as they looked the big man over for injuries.

As the twins neared Legolas' location, they could clearly hear the sounds of the struggle echoing through the trees.

Elladan held a finger to his lips, swinging into the nearest tree as the approached the roadside. Elrohir nodded his understanding, swiftly climbing into the boughs of another tree and looking down on the scene below them.

Legolas was still holding his own, but it was obvious to his friends that he was quickly losing steam. Elrohir frowned, thinking he had never seen the prince move so slowly. His face was pale and his breathing laboured as he worked to block his opponent's strikes.

Elladan drew his bow and silently notched an arrow, sighting in on the former advisor as Anamaer moved in on Legolas as the younger Elf stumbled from the weight of the blow he had blocked.

As the older Elf raised his blade, Elladan released the arrow.

He watched what followed in horrified fascination.

The traitor lunged forward, grabbing Legolas by the arm and swinging him partway around-- directly into the path of the arrow.

The projectile cracked into the prince's shoulder, throwing him back into the elder Elf. Anamaer smiled sadistically as he twisted Legolas' wounded arm behind him and slid his sword up under his captive's chin.

"Thank you for your aid, invisible stranger," He sneered, looking in Elladan's general direction, "I may not have caught him otherwise. Now," He growled, pressing the blade into Legolas' neck, drawing blood. "Show yourself, or watch your prince die."

-

Thank you all for being patient, I know it's been a year and I'm so sorry for making you wait! Hope it was worth the wait

.:Tithen Min:.


End file.
